Clannad In Our Early Days
by Altamaru
Summary: After a tragic accident that effects Tomoya and friends. They all decide to meet up where it all began, and shared their own stories that was hidden away. This takes place a few weeks after Tomoya told his daughter about his highschool life. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This fan fiction series is actually being written by four people, so you may notice some different writing styles, however it won't effect the over story. Also this story is based on the anime, not the visual novel, our reason is because we have a lot more room to growth the characters you fell in love with without being restricted to their Arc Paths._

Clannad Our Early Days

Chapter One

A Reunion Felt Empty

_No words come to mind as the news reach to Tomoya._

_You may say that he is heartbroken._

_Or in shock._

_The truth is, he feels empty_.

Sunohara late, Tomoya frown while looking at his watch 12:25, he is beyond late even for Sunohara. Tomoya leaned back on the bench he was sitting at for an hour now. He stared at the sky, something he haven't done a long time. Tomoya enjoyed this, just the wind against his face, with out a care in the world. This would of course make him drift off to sleep, thankfully his cell phone went off saving him the embarrassment.

"Hello?" Tomoya yawned unintentionally.

"Tomoya. Are you sleeping on mission? Your suppose to meeting with Youhei. Almost everyone is already here!" a loud voice piece his ear drums.

"Kyou, relax, Sunohara isn't here yet." he replied.

He check his watch. 12:45

"Damn that Youhei! When I get my hands on him…."

"Onee-chan! Don't take it out on the chair," Ryou begged in the background.

_Tomoya grin, they both haven change at all._

"Argh, just when I though he became a reasonable man of society…"

"Wait a second!" Tomoya cut her off. "

"What you see him?" Kyou asked.

"No.. since when did you ever care that Sunohara comes or not, " Tomoya asked.

A long pause.

"That isn't important! When you do see him drag him here…..what!? Shut up Kotomi I'm am not blushing…."

She hung up.

_In second thought… may Kyou change a little. In fact he change a little too, maybe not as much as many people claim. _

"Okazaki!" a very familiar voice screamed out towards him.

Tomoya turn his attention away from the sky and notice Sunohara running towards him, waving like mad. However their was something different about his best friend. Not his hair, he got used to his hair being a different color, according to Sunohara that his dyed hair would not get him a job. But Sunohara clothes are something that Tomoya never dream his best friend see him in…. a suit. He got off the bench and proceeding towards Sunohara.

"Sorry I'm late, I caught up on a meeting at the last minute," Sunohara got his breath. "I couldn't get out of it and I couldn't use my cell phone to call you," he continue bending forward his hands on his knees trying to breath.

"Its ok…. I never realized that Taxi Drivers had such important meetings," he patted his friend in the back.

"BAKA! I'm not a taxi driver anymore, that was only temporary job," he roused up to his feet from a after catching his breath and gave out his signature smile. "I manage to get one of my dream jobs!" he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Don't tell me your a model?" his unconvinced friend asked crossing his arms.

Sunohara shook his head.

"Bikini inspector,"

Sunohara shook his head.

"Hentai voice over?"

Sunohara shook his head.

"This is a waste of time, come on everyone is waiting for us," Tomoya sighed as he turned and walked away.

"Wait a second," Sunohara whined as he chased after Tomoya. "Don't you want to know what I do?"

"Not so much," replied.

"Hey come on…..," Sunohara was cut off as a huge dictionary smack him in the forehead.

**Somewhere else**

"Onii-Chan you through that dictionary pretty far," Ryou stated as she stared out the window from where they are.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'd be getting it back soon," her older sister answered with a wide grin.

**Kyou has MASTERED the SKILL of THROW**!

**Back to Tomoya and Sunohara**

"Damn that Kyou!" Sunohara hissed as he place the very book that hit him under his arm continue walking right beside Tomoya, towards the hill of their school.

"Oh is Nagisa and Ushio-chan coming as well?" Sunohara asked while he took a near by garbage lid and used it as a shield.

Tomoya shook his head.

"No, well not today at least. They couldn't get a flight back in time from Europe," he replied noticing Sunohara was in his "sneaking mode" a mode that he invented back in high school. A mode that he try on Tomoyo, with no prevail.

"I still find it weird that the Furukawa family is on a family trip….without you," he pointed out taking a peek from his 'shield'.

"It's a long story,"

Just thinking about it gave him the chills.

"Where's Mei-chan?" he asked.

"Oh her… she's on her way here, she sleeping in a line to get tickets for Yoshina-san big comeback, and when she does, she going straight here, she grew up,"

"Yeah I notice when she send pics of her to my cell phone,"

"What the hell are you have pictures of my little sister in your phone!" Sunohara screamed to the top of his lungs scaring near by people.

"Relax their just normal pictures, in speaking of which…" Tomoya stopped and punch Sunohara in the face even bypassing his shield. "Stop sending your 'model pictures' to Nagisa! Its starting to piss me off," he added.

"Hey I needed a second opinion is all," he chuckled.

"It's not really a opinion if you already know the answer," Tomoya sighed deeply.

After reach half way up the hill, Sunohara stopped in his tracks, Tomoya notice this and stopped as well. He could tell their was something on Sunohara, he had that 'look'.

"Okazaki… has it hit you yet? You know when you heard what happen it must have been damaging," Sunohara asked very seriously, something that he's been known to do from time to time. His friend was silent for a moment then nodded.

"It was part of my life, part of our lives. I used to hate that school, but thanks to Nagisa and the others, I became to enjoy it," he smiled. "So many stories to share, many memories to share, many emotions to share," he added.

"Heh, it sounds like that Yoshina-san melancholy nature rubbed off on you Okazaki,"

"That what everyone says…come on," they continue up the hill. When they finally reach the top and saw the school, they stopped and bowed.

"Thank you," the both said.

The school that they grew up with, that gave them many friends and memories… half-way burn down.

They both couldn't believe what they saw, their high school half-way burned down, what they imagine in their minds didn't compare what they say in front of their eyes. So many good times… gone. The police and the fire department were investigating on how the fire got started, after two weeks, they conclude that the fire was cause by foul play. But word on the street that it was cause by a new raise of a gang calling themselves Void.

The city are still during their planning process if they want to rebuild the second half of the school, or just tear the damage half off leave it as that. By some miracle that their club room were at the safe half of the school.

The tapping on the hard wood floor were the only sounds coming from the Theatre Club Room, the tapping from Kyou foot that is. She was impatience that was for sure, both Ryou and Kotomi watch nervously at the young women trying to figure something to say to calm her down. The three arrived their at 11:00, the time where they all agree on meeting in this very room. However Sunohara wasn't their at 11:00 so Tomoya offered(forced by Kyou) to search for him, and the only place that Tomoya can think of is the bench near the bus stop.

Then the ring tone broke the tension.

Kyou was about to reach her cell phone when she realize that it the ring tone wasn't from hers but from her sister.

"Hello?" Ryou answered. "What really? I'm sorry to hear that. I hope things get better," she continue to talk to her cell.

Kotomi watch Ryou then turned to Kyou.

"Boyfriend," Kyou answered.

"Goodbye, I look forward tonight," Ryou hung up.

"Ryou-chan you have a boyfriend?" Kotomi asked as she place her book that she was reading on her lap.

"Yes," she smiled.

Kotomi expected for Ryou to go on, however she didn't.

"Don't expect my sister to tell you the details, she doesn't even tell me," she leaned back on her chair arms behind her head. "Don't even know his name," she added.

Kotomi was shocked after all the time they spend in their last year , she became really close to both of them, they even consider her their sister. It was unlike Ryou to keep details especially her love life away from Kyou, since that's what the usually talk about.

"I just think its rude to talk about him, when he isn't here," Ryou smiled.

"Then invited him some time when we visit our parents, I'm sure we would like to see the man who may be doing my sister," Kyou grinned.

Both Ryou and Kotomi blushed.

"Onee-chan, I haven't introduce you to him yet because I'm afraid what you might do to him," Ryou explained.

"Don't worry I just want to talk to him." Kyou cracked her knuckles.

Kotomi smiled.

"Its actually a relief that I found out that one of you has a boyfriend. Especially you Ryou-chan. I thought that I would be the only one among us who does have one," she explained.

"What!? You have a boyfriend Kotomi-chan?" both the sisters asked.

Kotomi nodded.

"I meant him when I was in America, he's really sweet," she blushed.

"Great, I'm the only one among us who single…" Kyou said under her breath.

"Don't worry Kyou-chan. You're a very high strong women, many men have an attraction to that. I'm sure you can get a man to love you, and having a kiss with a man you love is the most wonderful feeling," Kotomi explained with a blush.

"Well when I do have a boyfriend, he's going to be the first time…first kiss I mean…" she replied crossing her legs. "I built this long enough, so my first kiss be better be worth it!" she sighed uncrossing her legs. "Just finding a man that I can actually stand is going to be stress-full, it's not like I come across single men all the time,"

"Were here!" Sunohara cheered as he enter the room followed by Tomoya.

"Good to see you Sunohara-kun, Its been such a long time," Ryou got up a bowled. With the same as Kotomi.

"Hey what's with the formalities? You been friends with him way to long for that," Tomoya grabbed a chair near by and took near the half-circle that the women already made.

"Oh, I'm sorry I so used to greeting patience's its stuck with me," Ryou blushed.

"Its okay, Ryou…." Sunohara froze as he felt a cold stare from Kyou. "Please forgive me Kyou! I was at a meeting that I couldn't get out of," he begged.

"No excuses!" She yelled then proceeded to do flying kick aim for his face.

However to much of everyone amazement Sunohara… blocked her kick.

"What impossible that was my best kick," she took a few steps back after she landed.

"Sunohara when did you know some moves," Tomoya asked with a seriously smile.

"Oh that? It was nothing," Sunohara grinned as he turned to a now a smiling… Kyou?

"Its about time you were are able to block my attack!"

Sunohara shrugged his shoulders.

"I always could, its just that every time you kick me you were wearing a skirt," he smiled.

Which is biggest mistake Sunohara ever made… as he could not block her next attack.

***

Ten minutes and Ryou first aid kit later.

" Its good to have almost everyone here," Kyou looked around their circle of chairs that they formed.

"Any word on Nagisa-chan?" Kotomi asked.

"She already on the plane back here, so hopefully she be here by tomorrow morning," Tomoya answered. "Oh and Tomoyo well be later in the evening," he added.

"What about Yukine-chan?" Kyou asked.

"I couldn't get a hold of I did leave some messages at her youth center," Sunohara answered.

"Oh yeah she's a runs a youth center. To keep them off the dangerous streets so they won't turned out like we were in high school," Tomoya replied thinking how it actually suited her.

" Well at least some of us are here, shall we begin?" Kotomi asked.

Everyone nodded.

"But… umm," Ryou started to say some thing, but stopped.

Everyone gave their 'go on' look.

"I would like to know what everyones up to, if that's okay?"she asked.

"Really? I though were going to talk about good old times," Sunohara sighed.

"Hey come on its good to know what were are doing right now," Kyou beamed blightly. "I'm Kindergarten Teacher, I plan on finding a perfect man," she beamed even blighter.

"I'm a nurse at this city hospital," Ryou added in.

"Well I'm still contuing my parents work," Kotomi gave a soft smile. "Its hard for me to explain, but I am making process," she smiled.

"Everyone knows what I do," Tomoya said rather sternly.

Then everyone turned their attention to grinning Youhei Sunohara.

"I'm a guidance teacher!"

"Nani!" everyone blurted out.

Rate and Reivew, but no flame or hate coments_______________________________________________________________

A/N

We decide to start off with less characters, because having around 9 characters in the same room and having them interact with other characters can be hard.

Remember this is loosly base on the anime, so their might be some changes between the characters behavour, after all in the anime we only know about Tomoya and Nagisa in the after story. Their wasn't much screen time on a character level with Ryou, Kyou and Kotomi and Tomoya and even Sunohara we can never get enough of him.

We actually made Sunohara a model, but we wanted to have some sort of shock value. Yet appeal more to his grown up character.

Grammar isn't really our best subject and thier are four of us, kinda makes us sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Clannad In Our Early Days

Chapter 2

A Picture From the heart

Everyone, including the ever so tactful Ryou, were speechless. Sunohara, the famous delinquent turned guidance teacher? They thought of it as a joke until they realize with his puppy dog eyes, he was telling the truth. The look at everyone faces didn't really help, it actually made Sunohara feel a little terrible about himself, it was like they didn't expect him to be successful. Without anyone saying a single word, he just sat back on his chair with his head down.

"Wait I thought you were a taxi driver at the city?" Kotomi was the first person to speak, even though it wasn't the best thing to say.

_Not really a 'congrats' speach, but I'll take it anyway. Youhei thought._

"That was a temporary job, I did mange to go to school you know," he sighed. _Lucky enough that is._

Tomoya nodded.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember that being a teacher was one of your dreams, that and being a soccer player," Tomoya pointed out.

_...and toilet seat cover. Youhei added in his head._

"Well I'm happy for you, Sunohara-kun. It's like your helping out in society," Ryou smiled.

"That was the general idea," Youhei mumbled

_Its good that Ryou complimented, but that's expected. Can't you guys say anything that isn't harsh. Well their still one person who matters the most to me. _He thought as he looked at Kyou.

"Why are you looking at me Youhei?" Kyou frowned.

_Can't you tell? he asked in his mind._

"Don't you have something to say to me?" he asked adding extra emphases on the word 'you.' (1)

"No I don't. Listen Youhei, you live your life for yourself, don't do something just to fish some comments from your friends," she answered turning away for him.

_So much for asking the women you grew to like more then a friend, in a guy, girl relationship. _

The young man nodded, no words uttered out from his mouth.

Silence in the room.

"Oh that reminds me of back then," Kotomi trying to break the tension.

Kyou and Ryou both looked at her and gave a slightly nervous smile.

"Back then?" Tomoya rose his eye brow.

_Maybe I should tell a cheerful story, that would liven up to room . _She thought.

"Yes it was when Ryou-chan and Kyou-chan and I were out on a for the day, after we caught you and Mei calling you onii-chan…"

_I remember that day... not the best day in my life. _Youhei thought.

"Kotomi-chan, we made a promise to never tell that to the others," Ryou cut in.

"Yes we made a yubikri, and we shall honour it!" Kyou ordered. (2)

Kotomi shook her head.

"But it is a fun story to tell, and I sure that Tomoya-kun and Sunohara-kun will enjoy it," she explained.

_If its about Kyou, then I loved to hear it. _Youhei thought, he rather not say it, in fear that Kyou will hit him again.

"Well… I guess its okay, were old enough to not embarrass for what happened," Ryou agreed.

Kyou just sighed.

"Fine…"

* * *

**The Story of Love Lies and Lust?**

(The Story)

"ARGH! I can't believe that Tomoyo! Making Mei-chan calling him Oni-chan is sickening and perverted. Not to mention he's already with Nagisa!" Kyou complained to Kotomi and Ryou after they ran a good ten minutes.

The three of them decided to spend time together since it they only have about half of year left in school. And they won't have much time like they used to now that everyone is buckling down for entrance exams. It was ashamed that they started to become good friends such late in school, since the three really grew as friends, so much the twins always consider Kotomi their third sister.

"Tomoya looked really turned on every time Mei-chan called Tomoya Oni-chan," Kotomi remarked.

"Do men really like younger girls?" Ryou sighed, staring at the ground.

Kyou smiled and walked closely beside her sister.

"Only the perverted ones, don't worry about it Ryou," Kyou put arm around her sister's shoulders. "Men get turned on easily all the time, its like 'hey idiot it's a public place put the mouse back in the house'' Kyou sighed.

"But Kyou… I read from a book that women get turned on just as easily, we just hide it well. In fact you show signs of it nearly every day," Kotomi explained to Kyou.

Both sisters just froze in their steps for what their 'sister' just said. They couldn't believe it, of all people, Kotomi said something the thing that every girl made a secret vow to never say out loud, not in public any way.

"Kotomi-chan! Don't say such random things it public," she stopped Kotomi for saying anything more by covering her month. Then notice a couple of guys staring at them. "Keep on walking!" she order them as they ran off.

(The Clubroom)

"Hold it" Kyou rose from her chair her face blight red. _What the hell is she thinking? Of all things to say about me say, she went with my most treasured secret! _Kyou thought.

Kotomi rose her head looking at Kyou with a puzzle look.

"What's wrong Kyou? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Kyou notice a rather amused stare coming from the guys.

_Please stop Kotomi, not when he is here. _She begged in her mind.

"You shouldn't say things like that, its embarrassing!" Kyou yelled.

"But it's the truth, many girls are aroused in many different ways, and shown signs of it many different ways," Kotomi continue to explain to the others as Kyou turned dark at that very instant. She knew that their was no stopping Kotomi when she going to explain things.

"Kyou for example, she shows classic signs of hostility and aggression when it comes to being aroused toward men she is attracted to,"

"Now that you mention it, Oni-chan had been aggressive ever since she meant Sunohara-san and Okazaki-san in school," Ryou agreed.

_Does that mean I actually have a chance? No... Ryou must of meant Okazaki, since Kyou always had feelings for him. _Youhei sighed.

Kyou heart shattered, it was bad enough that Kotomi embarrass her, but for her very own sister agree? The betrayal!

"Hey Okazaki," Sunohara whispered to him.

Tomoya leaned his head near Sunohara.

"Don't you feel that Kotomi-chan is more open as she used to?"

Tomoya nodded.

"Yes, its seems that the studying in America really change her, she seems more easy going now," whispered back.

_Sounds like a scary place. _Youhei pictured in his head.

Tomoya notice that Kyou was just stunned from her chair, and smiled to himself, then brought his attention a back to Kotomi who was in fact still explaining the signs of aroused women.

"Most of this aggression is mostly the cause for sexual frustration which leads to constant master…" she stopped as Tomoya raised his hand.

"Kotomi-chan your getting off topic here," he said as he notice that now both the twins are now being completely spaced out from embrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I still have a hard time stopping myself when I explain things I learn from a book," she blushed. "Shall I continue?" she asked.

Both the men nodded.

"Other signs of being aroused is"

"With the story!" Tomoya interrupted.

(The Story)

"Keep on walking!" she ordered the men as the quickly ran way. She gave a big sigh and took her hand away from Kotomi mouth. "Listen Kotomi-chan you shouldn't explain things it great detail, you might offend some one," Kyou put a hand on Kotomi shoulder. _Please, I hope no one I know heard that!_

"I'm sorry Kyou-chan, I like explaining things I learn from books from the school library," she apologized to her.

"They have those type of books at school!?" Kyou scratch the hair on her head. Then she notice Yoshina near by a corner market, he leaned against a light post with his head down. Then notice Misae walking out of the corner market towards Yoshina, she put her arm around his waist and Yoshina put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," Kyou said softy and pointed at them. Ryou and Kotomi turned to see exactly what Kyou noticed. Misae and Yoshina nearly holding each other.

"But I though Yoshina-san is married Ibuki-san?" Ryou eyes started to water up. "I though he loved her," tears run down her cheeks.

"That bastard! How dare he betray one of the most beautiful promise in life," Kyou clench her fist tightly shaking it in the air.

"Perhaps its an open marriage," Kotomi guessed.

Kyou shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if it's a open marriage or not, its sinful! We have to get to the bottom of this, for Ibuki-san," she ordered.

Kyou dragged the other two off.

(Clubroom)

"Wait a minute," Tomoya cut Kotomi off and cross his arms rather insulted. "I know Yoshina-san pretty well, and he's not the type of character to go of cheating on Ibuki-san." _If Fuko-chan was here, she would of object as well. _

"Yeah that doesn't make sense, Yoshina is a good person," Sunohara agreed with Tomoya crossing his legs.

Kotomi just smiled.

"Correct, I know, please let me finish the story,"

(Story)

The trio stalked the 'couple' for a few minutes, making sure they were not seen by the both of them. Their were many few close calls, where trio drive behind parked cars and jumped in trash cans. After that observing them, two things poped in their mind.

1) The 'couple' were walking very slow, even slower then a couple should walk.

2) How many years is it if your convicted of stalking someone?

Finally after a few more minutes Ryou whispered to her sisters ear when they jumped behind trash bin.

"Onee-chan I don't understand what were doing. Were just following them, it makes me feel like a stalker," Ryou started to cry.

"I'm sorry that I involved you in this, but when we get 'proof' about Yoshina-san cheating. I need you as a witness, you're the honest one and I'm sure that Ibuki-san would believe you," she explained.

"What kind of proof," her sister asked wiping her tears away from her arm.

"What else, then a kiss," she answered. Then she turned towards Kotomi who hidden herself behind a parked truck across the street from where they were hiding.

"C O A S T C L E A R ?" Kyou asked using sign language.

"Y E S," she replied as she stood up.

The other two stood up as well.

Kyou looked around and could not see either Yoshina or Misae.

"Damn it we lost them," Kyou kicked over the trash bin.

"No we didn't, I mange to see them go off towards the hospital," Kotomi pointed down the road.

"Why would they go to the hospital?" Kyou asked.

The three thought for a moment the came to the same conclusion.

(Clubroom)

"Pregnant? Okay this story is starting to make no sense," Tomoya sighed doing a soft face palm.

Sunohara nodded.

"Their many things that don't make sense, first if Misae-san was pregnant, then she would have had a baby… years ago. Second I've been working with Yoshina-san for a great some time now, and I would of notice if he was cheating or not," Tomoya stopped as he felt a headache surging into his brain.

Kotomi smiled again.

"Don't worry, the story is almost ending,"

(Story)

_Yoshina and Ibuki's home_

"Cheated on me?" Ibuki repeated as there she served everyone's tea in their living room.

"Yes, I'm are sorry to inform you that your husband is cheating on you. We saw it with our own eyes," Kyou repeated.

(Clubroom)

"Wait a second, how in the world did you find their house," Tomoya asked.

"I don't actually remember." Kotomi answered.

"I guess that kind of covers that plot hole, I'm not even going to bother with the other ones…." Tomoya stated.

(Story)

"Oh my, I hope what you saw isn't truth," Ibuki took a deep breath.

"Its truth…." Ryou spoke up.

"I see…" Ibuki replied.

"Is that all you got to say about the matter? Your husband cheated on you, lied to you, broke his vows," Kyou rose her voice then realized that she was informal to a senpai. "Forgive my rudeness," Kyou bowed.

Ibuki just gave a smile toward the three young girls.

"Kouko I'm home, Misae is with me too," Yoshina voice called out from the front door.

_What nerve! In front of his wife_ Kyou thought.

"Oh we have guest? I notice few more shoes outside," he asked as he enter to living room. "Oh Okazaki-san friends, I'm sorry but I can't give you anymore gifts since the greatest gift I gave you was in the baseball game," he explained.

"Now Yoshina, we already had enough of that," Misae sighed then notice the three girls. "Oh good evening," she smiled.

Kyou rose up from the floor.

"How could you Yoshina-san! You brought the very women you cheated with, to your home in front of Ibuki," she rose her voice at him.

Yoshina just cross his arms and stare at Kyou that even made her scared.

"What in the world you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't try to deny the truth, we saw you being holding each other walking this after noon," Kyou pointed at both at them. "So are you hear to tell the truth! That Misae carry a child as we speak, we saw you head towards the hospital!"

"Oni-chan your being very rude, remember we guest," Ryou tried to calm her sister down.

Yoshina and Misae looked at each other then they both looked at a smiling Ibuki. It was like see knew what was going on from start.

"It seems that this is a misunderstanding," Yoshina said as he pointed down on his right leg.

The three girls looked at his leg and notice an elasticized bandage around his ankle.

"Wait, did you hurt you ankle Yoshina-san?" Ryou asked.

The man nodded.

"Yes, I got off the electric pole earlier then normal, and I sprain my ankle as a result. Misae happen to be by so she help me walk to the hospital as I could not drive their with this leg," he explained.

"Why didn't you call for a taxi?" Kotomi asked.

"We had no money on us," Misae answered shrugging her shoulders. "I tried to withdraw money from the ATM in the corner market but it was out of service," she explained.

"That would explain why you two were holding each other," Kotomi started to think.

"So, instead of confronting us, you three assume I cheated on my wife with Misae," the young man sighed.

"Hehe," Kyou forced out an embrasing chuckle.

"Acutally, it was Kyou that force us," Kotomi said.

"What? Kotomi!" Kyou yelled.

"So I understand know, you're the master mind behind this," Misae spoke coldily walking slowly towards her.

(Clubroom)

Both the men in the room couldn't help but to laugh very hard, so hard that it snapped the twins back into reality. They both knew that Kyou being stuborn to a point when its just plain reckless, but to assume a man she barely even knows, is cheating his wife, it's nonsense. Their smug smiles quickly vanish as Kyou kicked both of them in the face.

"Bakas! Anyone else could of easily make that mistake," she yelled.

_Anyone else would of kept to their own businness _Both the men thought as they picked themselves up.

"So what happen after?" Tomoya asked setting himself back on his chair, trying to get his barings back. He could of swore that her kicks are getting stronger, he looked over to Sunohara and notice that he easily shaken the kick off.

_Sunohara must have one hell of a defense and HP stat._

"Well after a long lecture from Misae she lets us go," Kotomi giggled slighty pointing towards Ryou and herself. "However Kyou still had some punishment, she finished.

"Punishment!?" both the men repeated.

"Yes, Youhei, you should remember," she flowned.

(Story)

_Sunohara's dorm room_

"Why are you here, Kyou? I had a pretty stressful day and I'm actually busy doing my homework," Sunohara asked writing some notes down. Kyou slammed her fist on the table nearly breaking it half.

"It isn't my choice, I'm force to stay with until you finish your homework," she crossed her arms. "Besides you should be greatful that a wonderful girl such as myself is in your room," Her vein on her forehead poping out.

_That vien is not helping_ he thought.

"Well its going to take a while," Sunohara warned as he ripped a paper from his note book and toss in aside.

"Hey what are you doing? You took and an hour writing that paper down!" Kyou's vein got bigger.

"I made a mistake, so I have to restart," he yawned.

"Its called an eraser Youhei!" she hissed at him.

"Not my style," he yawned again.

"Damn it! Why are you even doing homework? It isn't like you!"

Sunohara rose his head to Kyou.

"It's curry night, Misae-san said if I do my homework, I will actually get meat in my curry," he answered.

Kyou looked at the time 7:00 evening. She spend a good two hourse at Sunohara's room, it wasn't the best experience. His room was really dirty, garbage on the floor , porn by her feet… something that she couldn't take her eyes off. Not to mention that Sunohara was in fact taking his sweet time, she could of force him to go finish quickily. However that would be one of the rules of punishment, she can not be abuse Sunohara mental or physical.

"Youhei, I might as well help you then," she sighed. "Where do you keep your pencils?" she asked.

"Huh? Why are you going to help me? Your not in my class?" he asked.

"The faster you finish your homework, the faster I'm out of here," she answered. "Now where do you keep your pencils?" she asked again.

"In that cabinet," he pointed the one beside his bed with out even looking.

"This one?" she pulled the handle from the top shelf.

"No! Not that one," he yelled.

Kyou couldn't believe her eyes, in the top shelf on the cabinet were pictures of her. Their weren't any eechi or anything, they were just casual pictures of her smiling and with Youhei and Tomoya. These pictures were from year they first met, but the picture that got her attention was the one that was taped in the back of the cabient. It was the picture of when Youhei and her were dress as a wedding couple during a school festival because they both lost a bet from Tomoya.

"Youhei... why are you keeping this picture? I told you to burned it," she asked.

The blonde man couldn't say anything.

"I guess I forgot about it," he lied.

"Liar," she tore the picture from the cabient, then look at the back of it.

It read

_To be with the women I love_

_To be with the women I love_

_To be with the women I love_

_PS Thank Yukine for the charm if it does happen_

"You do know that you have nero chance with me right?" she said softy keeping her head down. "Just because we share some meaning full converstaions, you think I up and fall for you? Is that why you always nice to me when were alone? Was this all some delayed overdue prank of yours?" she asked.

"No that isn't it," Youhei tried to explain but Kyou raised her hand up to him.

"This is what I think about your pranks," she tore the picture and half, Kyou got up and left the room.

(Clubroom)

"Why are you even doing this, Kyou?" Youhei interupted, his head down.

"Hey come on now Youhei, I thought you be over that by now. It really wasn't a funny prank you pulled on me," she answered.

_You should of told me how you really feel about me, then just hiding it away. _She thought.

Youhei made a fake laugh.

"Your right, Kyou. I'm sorry," he replied.

_At times like these, you lie about your feelings. _He thought.

Only Kyou knew he was lying.

Then their was slience in the room.

Tomoya sighed.

He already fiqured out what was going on between the two, and wish they finally just say their feelings. But this is Sunohara and Kyou, just feelings of love can't be force.

"So then, anyone have any stories to tell!?" Tomoya asked trying to change the mood.

"I have one, if you don't mind," a sweet girl voice called from the clubroom door.

Everyone turned to see who it was, their friend with a dreamy smile.

* * *

A/N

1) I am well aware that the Japanese hardily use the word 'you'.

2) Pinkie Promise

In true Clannad Fashion we have a humerous adventure followed by some sad turn of events.

Can you guess who the mysterous sweet voice dreamy girl is?

Hint 1 its not Nagisa.

Hint 2 Dreamy as in slighty spacey(but not stupid)

English isn't really our best subject, so you might find some grammar mistakes, we proof read this many times. However if we miss one, it would be nice to be informed so I can change it.

Other then that....

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Argh the Document Manger wouldn't allow me to add extra spaces for some reason enough, and it looks like my Chapters 1 and 2 are not update yet. I accidentily uploaded the uncomplete verisons of chapter 1 and 2. Be sure to check back at them if ever they decide to show up...grumble...(mostly some minor changes and some plot added). I will be deleting this A/N when it does show up.  
_

_Also be sure to review._

Clannad In Our Days

Chapter 3

**Acceptance **

"Yukine-chan!"

Everyone greeted her with a big smile, she smiled back and bowed towards them.

"Is it alright if I came in?" she asked politely.

"What a strange question to ask!" Tomoya answered pulling up a chair for her. "With all the times we come to you, its fine if you visit us," he smiled.

Everyone else nodded.

"Thank you very much." she entered the room. "I only been here a few times on my third year, it still awkward," she sat down beside Sunohara.

"You been here, Yukine-chan?" Ryou asked.

The dreamy women nodded.

"Yes I visit Nagisa-san very chance I get, I even tried to join the Theatre Club. However news travel across school about my charms so fast, I been getting many people visiting me in the reference room. I do feel guilty for not being with Nagisa-san more," she answered sadly.

Sunohara put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad about it Yukine, you help so many people from what I heard. I also hear from Tomoyo, that from your help that the recent gang fights have dropped down in that year. You have and effect on people Yukine, lived it, love it, shared it," Sunohara smiled.

"Oh thank you, Youhei," she blushed.

_Youhei? Yukine? Did they call each other by his first name? Is their some going on between these two? _Kyou thought to herself.

"Hey impostor. What have you done with the real Youhei," Kyou pulled his ear checking if it was a mask. He quickly slap it away, and rose from his chair.

"Its really me baka!" he rubbed his ear.

"Baka? You must have a hidden agenda with her!" she accused pointed at him.

"Agenda!?" he stomped on the ground. "She helped me many times, more then you ever will,"

"Oh shut up, I help you plenty of times, I'm sorry but I refuse to accept you for what you become..."

Tomoya shook his head his headache getting worse.

"Hey you two cut it out, especially you Kyou. Give Sunohara a little more respect. As you can tell Sunohara has worked hard towards his dream," he interupted Kyou before she can go on.

_Kyou you really need to calm down and stop jumping to conclusions. _Tomoya thought.

"Okazaki, its okay. She just hasn't accepted who I am, then it's her fault, and she may never will. I need a walk," Sunohara interrupted as he started to leave.

"Youhei please don't leave," Yukine grabbed his hand.

"Its not lively if your not here," Kotomi spoke up.

"Onee-chan you should apologised to Sunohara-san," Ryou suggested that sounded more like a beg.

_I guess I did go over board. _she thought.

"Its alright, like Kyou said. You live your life for yourself, not to fish comments with your friends. I just need a walk to cool down, I'll be back," he gently pulled away from Yukine hands and left the room.

For the first time, in a long time, Kyou felt bad how she treated Sunohara. He didn't do anything wrong, at all, in fact he was like that in school. Youhei has been their for his friends, from convincing the basket ball club for a challenge, to take a shot to the face to make Tomoyo feel better. Reading books with Kotomi, all though he never understood what he read. Always asking Ryou for some fortune telling, because she loved doing it.

But especially, he's been their from her, she still can remember the time when she got rejected from Tomoya when he chose Nagisa during the tennis match. Youhei comfort her, it makes her wonder why he always shows his affection side when their alone, yet always acts like an idiot in front of everyone else.

"Maybe I should follow him?" she asked everyone.

Tomoya shook his head.

"No Kyou, you should know better. When he says that he needs a walk by himself, let him be," Tomoya answered.

"Damn," Kyou whispered to her self as she sat down.

"Anyway," Tomoya spoke up trying to tone down the tension. "What have you been up to Yukine? The last time I heard from Tomoyo is that your running a youth center for children?" he asked.

Yukine nodded.

"Yes, I'm trying to make a safe and home hearted place to make sure children down grow up to think that fighting isn't the answer," she gave her signature dreamy smile.

"Yeah, Tomoya, don't you remember. Yukine visit the very same school that I teach, the children love her," Kyou asked.

"Yes and she also visit's the sick children at the hospital," Ryou smiled.

"You love children don't you Yukine?" Kotomi asked.

"Yes, I always wanted one… but I first need to find a husband," she smiled.

"I hear that Sunohara's single," Tomoya joked.

The thought of Youhei being her husband made the women blush, of course their was the time when he declare his love for her. She thought that he was joking around, and quickly rejected him politely, but during the cold winter months when he spent time with her in the reference room, she regretted ever rejected him.

The others laughed with the exception of Kyou, she knew it was a joke but the fact of Youhei and Yukine being together started to make her heart ache.

"Oh, about Youhei. Did you know I gave him a mystic fortune telling of his love in the future?" Yukine asked.

"Really? When was this?" Tomoya asked.

_This is going to be interesting_ Ryou thought to herself as a fellow fortune teller.

"It was about the time when I taught him about the love charm, do you remember?"

Tomoya though for a moment.

"Oh yeah, he ran five laps around the school, with no success. He was really heart broken over it," Tomoya chuckled.

"Oh I remember that, I tried to asking him what he was doing, but he just ran pass me," Kyou frowned.

"Wait, you mean you tried talking to him when he was running around the school?" Tomoya asked.

"Yeah, the first time, then I tried talking to him the next four times he pass by," Kyou answered.

"So… you talked to him," Tomoya asked again.

"Hey, I already said yes, what does it matter anyway?" Kyou asked.

Tomoya started to laugh.

_Poor Sunohara didn't even know that Kyou, is the girl that is interested in him. Wait first girl to talk to him? If that's the case wouldn't Yukine be in the same boat to? Trapped between women. Youhei, I hope your prepared for this, I know you don't like to see a women cry. Tomoya thought._

"Hey what's so funny?" Kyou cross her arms.

"It seems that he has a secret not willing to share," Kotomi remarked.

"In sides jokes are rude," Kyou scoff then notice that Yukine was very upset.

_Why is she upset all of the sudden is it because I talk to Youhei when he was running around like a baka? Kyou asked herself._

"I would really like to hear the story," Ryou paused. "Since I very interested about your fortune techniques."

Yukine nodded. Then everyone leaned forward to listen to a story that they know is going be good.

* * *

**Holding Onto a 'Dear' Future**

"Everyone is waiting in the room," Nagisa informed.

Tomoya nodded and proceded down the hall.

"What about Sunhara-san? Are you going to leave him here?" she asked him following him.

The man nodded.

"He's in his self loathing phase, he'll come to in about 10 minutes," he answered.

How can my best friend just leave me like that?

Youhei still on the ground in the middle of the door way in the Reference Room. His body dead tired from doing five laps in the school, it was a very large school, much larger then Youhei thought. He could of swore he heard a voice called out to him, but he was far to busy finding a cute girl to talk to him. However no one ever did, he didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that no girl in school would give a chance, or Tomoyo's kick.

Tomoya is a lucky guy, Youhei knew it. Having many girls talk to him and give him food and being sweet to him. However he knew that no matter what Tomoya does, he'll end up hurting someone, and Tomoyo would be fine with it. That single thought made Youhei angry. Sure he was a slacker and a trouble maker, but when it comes down to it, he couldn't bare to see a girl cry. Something that stuck with him even after he quit the soccer team when his 'image' started to surface at the school.

"Sunohara-san. I'm sorry my charm doesn't work for you," a sweat voice whispered.

Youhei looked up and saw Yukine kneeling beside his body giving her sweet smile.

"Oh Yukine-chan, please tell me a different charm," he cried.

Yukine shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you can only cast love charms once per day Sunohara-san. If you come by later, I would enjoy the company," she offered.

"Thank you very much," Sunohara place his hands on hers. "Its good to talk to a non-savage girl, who doesn't have a savage older sister, who doesn't kill my soul with the violin and is not interested in Okazaki." he blurted out.

"Sunohara-san, I know of a way I read your fortune of love. It may not be accurate, and it will only show you a possible future. Would you like me to tell you?" she asked.

Youhei nodded, just hopping its better then Ryou fortune telling. Thinking back on her last big mistake made Youhei afraid of monkeys ever since.

"Yes, but be gentle. My dignity has been broken to its lowest" he begged.

Yukine nodded as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"You will meet the women you love in the far future. The love of your life is someone you already meant in a past encounter. This past encounter was not in your usual routine. It will take quite much time for the women you love to accept you as a man you became, then the one you were in the past. When she finally admits her love to you, it will be raining, do not answer her with words, just hold her and give her something she always wanted from you, that is all," she finished.

"Wow, your defiantly better at this then Ryou… if your right that is," Youhei mumbled to himself keeping a eye out just in case Kyou over head him. "Wait you said past encounter? Have I meant this person already?"

Yukine nodded.

Still their was something about that fortune telling that was a little chilling, scary even. Most fortune telling are very vague, a cheap ploy for naïve customers on coming back for more. Yukine and Ryou fortune however was pretty specific, Ryou tends to be wrong most of the time, will it be the same with Yukine? Of course it would be simply easily just to give out a name of the women. Youhei got the energy to sit up and face Yukine.

"Thank you Yukine-chan," he bowed. "But I need to ask, why are you being nice to me and Okazaki?" he asked.

"Oh, well it because you both remind me of someone I'm closed to,"

"Boy friend?" he asked.

_Please, please, please, please, please please. He screamed in his head._

Yukine shook her head.

_YES, yahooo!_

"No someone better then a boyfriend. The truth is that you two remind me of him, how you like to help others in need. Although you should be honest with your feelings Sunohara-san, if not your friends my not understand who you truly are… just like him," she started to tear up. (1)(2)

"Yukine-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" Youhei bowed.

(Clubroom)

"Your brother," Tomoya interrupted.

Everyone looked at Tomoya. Yukine smiled and nodded.

"Yes my onii-san. You two reminded of him, its like I'm actually talking to him, giving him coffee and sleeping on his lap," she sighed. "Though it makes me sad that you two no longer remind me of him… oh forgive me, forgive my rudeness," she begged after realizing for what she just said.

"Hey come on now Yukine-chan!" Kyou waved her hands around getting her attention. "Its nothing to worry about, you should be happy,"

"I am, it just that I liked the fact Sunohara-san reminded me of onii-san, and he still a comepletly different person at the same time. After he graduated, he change drastically. I try to keep in touch with him, but I was scared. Because during the time I read his fortune, I knew that he would become the man doesn't remind of onii-san," she shook her head wiping tears with her sheave. "I know that their are many possible outcomes, and I happy Youhei. I just need to accept for the man he became." she gave a sad smile.

"Yukine-chan," Ryou was the lost of words.

Kotomi and Kyou couldn't say anything to cheer her up.

Yukine felt a had on her head as she looked up she saw a grinning Youhei above her.

"Yukine-chan. Are these bullies hurting you," he made a deep manly voice.

Everyone laughed, leave it to Youhei to lighten up to mood. The man sat back down just a bit closer to her, in which Kyou gave a little upset.

"Oh I'm sorry, but that's the end of the story," Yukine apologized.

"Actually Yukine, its far from over, do you mind if I take over?

She nodded.

(Story)

"Yukine-chan…I'm didn't mean to make you cry!" he started to place his hand on her shoulder until he felt a thick book hit him the face.

"Youhei, you leave Yukine-chan alone, every one is waiting! I don't know why Tomoya didn't drag you along to begin with" Kyou screamed across the hall.

"You know each other?" Youhei asked.

"Yes we talk for a while, right after the 'gym storage charm'," she answered.

"Oh yeah I remember that charm! Tomoya told me that Kyou was actually considering giving her body to ARGH," Youhei was cut off as Kyou quickly ran towards him and dragged him off with his shirt collar.

"I see you later!" he mange to screamed as Kyou dragged him by the corner.

The story of lonely girl and a garbage doll, something about that story seem very off for Nagisa to think of it. When she said she had an idea for a play, Youhei excepted for a fun happy go lucky play, for of joy. However this story made him die a little inside. Thankfully the meeting ended earlier then usual and they let their separate ways, Tomoya and Nagisa went towards their home, Youhei deicide to walk the girls home with much convincing on his part. The girls decide to take the scenic route towards their homes, Kotomi being the first. The three of them just chatting away talking about the new school festival coming up soon and about the summer. Of course they have school during the summer, but that didn't stop them for making 'fake' plans to go to the beach and eat water melon. Youhei could image Kyou splitting the melon with a single piece of paper.

They stopped at a ice-cream place, Youhei paid, it was part of the agreement to walk them home. He enjoy this feeling, being with girls that is, actually feeling wanted from them. After entering through a playground, he notice a few kids playing soccer on the field, he smiled to himself and wonder what life would be like if he hadn't quit. Of course he would of gone through high school in a breeze, and he would be the good kind of famous. Heck he could of made nationals, have his lady fans fall for him as they screamed his name, and they pass out when he waved at them... okay maybe that last part is pushing it.

They finally reach Kotomi house, a beautiful home with the hard work with Tomoya and the others, made him wish that he was included. However this was the time (and many others) were all the girls were going after Tomoya, and Youhei in the cold like usual. During the Sundays when he didn't sleep in, and went for walks, he always saw them with him. It was obvious that he was jealous, that was the understatement.

The three waved Kotomi off as she entered the home.

"Okay time is up! Youhei!" Kyou shook Youhei hand.

"What the hell! We agreed that I drop you off!" he yelled.

Kyou smirked.

"Yes, your right, however you remember what I also said. You can walk us home until 6:00 pm," she did that evil grinned again.

Youhei check his watch… 6:05 pm.

"You evil girl, you took the scenic route on purpose," Youhei rose his voice.

"Of course I did it on purpose. Baka. You really thing I will allow you to come by my house?"

"But I really wanted to walk you home Kyou!"

"Why? So you can try to see a prefect way to see through our window without giving away your position?" she asked pulling on his tie.

_That's besides the point! He yelled in his mind._

"No… we just never gotten the time to finish our conversation last time, about Okazaki!" he struggled to breath.

With that instance Kyou let him go of his tie.

"Ryou, can you walk home without me?" Kyou asked politely.

Ryou looked at both of them then nodded.

***

No words between the two of them, the only sounds that came from children playing soccer. Both of them sat on swing set in the playground. Kyou just stared at the ground for a while, kicking the sand away from her. Youhei stared at her wondering what to say, she notice, but didn't care if he was staring at her or not, she wanted for him to say something first. If she said something first, then she knew that she would say something that would piss him off and making him leave. Him leaving… isn't something she wanted, she wanted for him to listen.

Then finally he said something.

"Hey Kyou"

She turned to him.

(Clubroom)

"Wait Youhei," Kyou interrupted.

"Huh? What is it Kyou?"

"Please… don't finish the story. I really don't like reopening old wounds, please…" Kyou didn't even face Youhei.

_Did you ever consider my feelings when you tore up that picture! Maybe I should tell what happen… so you know the pain I feel…wait. What am I thinking, this isn't like me at all. Willing to hurt Kyou? No these are not my thoughts…_

"Onee-san…"

Youhei shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine," he agreed. "Sorry, but I can't finish the story," Youhei grinned then notice Kyou mouth the words 'thank you' towards him, he nodded. He then notice in the corner of his eye that Yukine was slightly upset.

_Yukine… he thought._

"Either case, how about we take a breathier, its getting stuffy in here, and it doesn't help that I can still smell burned wood," Tomoya suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to see if the reference room is still here," Yukine got up.

"My I join you Yukine-chan. I would like to learn about your style of fortune telling," Ryou asked. Yukine smiled and they both left the room.

"I going to go to the see whats left of library, I'm sure no one would complain if I cut some parts from the book," she grabbed a pair of scissors from her purse and continue out the door.

"How many times to I have to tell her," Tomoya chases after her. Leaving Youhei and Kyou behind.

They both stared at each other for one long moment.

"Sorry," they both said.

Kyou got up then sat on the empty chair beside Youhei.

"I'm sorry, for being harsh towards you today. Just seeing you again becoming a total different man, its like…"

"Like?"

"Its like our times together is like a big joke, its like our friendship didn't mean anything Youhei. When I first meant you and Tomoya that year trying to sneak out of class. I knew their was something special about you two and we would make great friends, besides I needed to whip you both into shape" she whispered out.

"You were the class rep, you have to do it!" Youhei chuckled.

"No…its not because I have to, its because I wanted to do it. Even if... I just had a feeling that I should help you two. But… I always enjoy that in you Youhei, being a idiot. "

"Yeah, I didn't except for me to encounter a viscous girl when I was sneaking out. I usually don't get caught," Youhei scratch the back of his head.

"Baka…" she smiled. Then she notice that his tie was completely off. "Here," she grabbed on his tie practically pulling him off his chair towards her.

(Story)

"Hey Kyou…"

She turned to him.

"How was the ice cream?"

For a moment she thought it was a joke, she wanted to hit him very hard. Until she knew that their was nothing else to say to help her start talking about Tomoya.

"It was good, thanks."

"Hey listen, I'm sorry about Okazaki and Nagisa-chan,"

"I'm sorry too, I wish I wasn't so dumb to know I already lost the chances of being with him when he meant Nagisa," tears start run down her cheeks.

"What about your sister?"

"Huh?" she sniffed.

"Your sister, Ryou. Your not only hurt that you been rejected, but your also hurt your sister by trying to set her with him. You share double the pain of hurting your self and hurting your sister something I'm sure you swore never to do." he explained.

What Youhei said, spoke the truth. Both the girls fell in love with Tomoya, they both knew it of each other feelings. But Kyou being the oldest had to set aside her feelings for Tomoya to help her sister be with him because she love her also and promise her to never hurt her in any way. It was weird, even if Tomoya didn't chose Nagisa, and chose one of them. She will still be in pain, if she pick her, Ryou will be hurt and betrayed. If he chose Ryou, she would be hurt because she did in fact love him.

"I hate you Youhei. Your so DAMN weird, one minute you're a baka. Then in the next, you're the guy with all the right things to say… its pisses me off sometimes,"

Youhei took a deep breath.

_Should I tell her?_

"Kyou can you keep a secret?"

_What happens if she thinks of this as a joke?_

"Now what is this about?"

_She going to hate me, if she does_

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," she sighed deeply.

_First he makes me cry, then he ask me to keep a secret _she _thought_.

"This is who I'm actually am. 'The guy with answers'. The main reason why I act like a baka all the time, because its expected from a guy like me. I'm the guy from the sidelines, a second character when it comes down to it. I'm not suited for a main role, Tomoya is. I fine with that, even though many people will think I have no purpose in life, it's a good thing. It would break me if I can't help people if they rely on me. However if I help them on the sidelines its better. I enjoy seeing the happiness if others, rather then be involved in it, " he explained.

"Youhei," Kyou had no words.

_His eyes… he's not lying. So this is all an act, he made up a fake persona of himself, so he can help on the sidelines? So he can see happiness of others but not be involved in it. That's BS, that's no way to live your life! Don't you have any pride?  
_

"Youhei…"

"You promise not to tell anyone after tonight, and you treat me like you usually do?" he asked raising his pinkie.

_Why are you doing this to yourself Youhei? Why do you see yourself as side line character? Your not a side character... come on Kyou say something!" she screamed at herself.  
_

"I promise," she raise her pinkie and they made a pinkie promise.

_Coward... she said to herself._

She notice that his school tie was almost off. "Baka," she reach over pulling his tie towards her. "You have to learn how to make a tie for yourself in the future Youhei," she did his tie on for him. She didn't even realized how close he was to her face, she looked at him with out saying anything.

_From this close, he pretty handsome, and he smells pretty good... argh what am I thinking, this is Youhei were talking about!_

"Umm.. Kyou would you let go of me please?" Youhei begged as he started turn red.

"Oh sorry, I space out for a minute,"

"Falling for me?"

Kyou punch him lightly in the face.

"Baka, you always say the most stupid things to ruined the moment,"

"We had a moment?"

Kyou punch him lighty in the face.

They both laughed, something about him making her laugh felt right.

"Onii-san!" a blonde hair boy cried out.

Youhei turned to see a soccer ball rolling towards them, he simply stop it with his foot, and kicked in hands. The blonde boy ran towards them and bowed.

"Thank you, for stopping the ball onii-san!"

"Don't sweat it," he passed the boy the soccer ball.

"So hows the game, your team winning?" Kyou asked.

"No..." the boy sighed. "The other team is bigger then us, we don't stand a chance. My team is counting on me to aid them to victory, if not, then that means the bigger kids own the field, and we never get to play here again!" he started to cry.

"Crying is not going to help," Youhei rose his voice.

"Huh," the boy replied.

"Listen kid, you fight for your dreams, don't let go of it because of some handicap. When you fight for your dreams you need two things," he explained. "Will," Youhei pointed to his head.

"And heart!" Kyou finished for him pointed to her chest.

"Onii-san, onee-chan..."

Youhei put his hand on the top of the boys head.

"Just don't stand their, go kick some ass!"

"Yes!" the boy smiled as he ran back towards the other children.

"Hey you want to watch the game?" Youhei asked.

"Sure" she answered.

The boy and his friends won the match, the other team just left without saying a word.

"Thank you again onii-san, onee chan," the boy cried out as he left the playground with his friends.

The sun already set in, and it became dark.

"Well its late, if I don't go back to the dorm right now, the rugby team is going to eat all the food. See ya Kyou," he waved the turned to walk away.

"Wait," Kyou shouted out.

"Huh? Something wrong," he asked.

"Walk me home?" she asked.

Youhei smiled.

"Sure,"

(Clubroom)

"You're a man of society now, start dressing like one," she help him with his tie. "Thanks, for being their me Youhei. That time and the times after that," she looked deep in his eyes and smiled.

"The times after that?" He frowned as he lightly push her away.

_He still hasn't forgive me yet... I don't blame him. He's right I am a whore. She thought.  
_

Those stories are left another time.

* * *

Preview of the next chapter

"I help you with a charm?" Yukine asked.

Ryou nodded.

"You remember? It during the student council erection on my last year. The year when Tomoyo-chan be the student council president?" she asked.

Yukine thought for a moment.

"Oh yes…you asked me for a charm for happiness with the man your going to love… " she paused then bowed. "I'm sorry my charm didn't work out,"

Ryou just smiled.

"Your wrong… I did meet a man I love his name is Kappei Hiiragi,"

* * *

AN

We decide to make Youhei a much more complex character, so you if you enjoy him as _only_ being as the comic relief then you may not like our apporach on him as a mature character. If you don't then it makes our theme of the chapter ironic.

Is it possible that Youhei and Kyou may had a meaningful realtionship as friends or something that haven't manifist yet in the past? And what is his realtionship with Yukine? You just have to wait.

The next chapter are going to focus on Ryou, and Yukine.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Clannad In Our Years

Chapter 4

**The Fortune Between The Two**

Ryou and Yukine both walked through the halls, the only halls that accessible in the school. Lucky for Yukine, the resference room was in the east wing, where the fire department manage to stop the fire from the west. Unfortunately the room was completely bare, nothing in the room other then some broken chairs, tables and a few ruined books on the floor. Yukine couldn't help but feel depressed as she step into the room, this room had so many memories for her. It was her 'theatre club'.

"Yukine-chan, I'm sorry about this room. I've only been here a few times, but I can tell you really enjoy being here," Ryou said softy as she followed her into the room.

Yukine shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize, Ryou-chan." She swift her way through the room avoid the tables and desk until she reach the window. "I wonder if it still here," she asked. She knelt down and opened the shelf cabinet that was against the window. Her eyes widen slightly as she picked up the Book of Charms, the book she help so many people with. "I can't believe its still here…" she smiled as she hugged it.

"Oh it's the Charm Book you help me with!" Ryou notice the book she's in Yukine arms. The dreamy girl paused for a moment, the tilted her head to the side.

"I help you with a charm?" she asked.

Ryou nodded.

"You remember? It during the student council erection on my last year. The year when Tomoyo-chan be the student council president?" she asked.

Yukine thought for a moment.

"Oh yes…you asked me for a charm to meet the man your going to love… " she paused then bowed. "I'm sorry my charm didn't work out,"

Ryou just smiled.

"You're wrong… I did meet a man I love, his name is Kappei Hiiragi,"

_A chapter locked in Ryou and Kappei hearts opened._

* * *

**The Kind Man**

All it took was a simple bell for a school full of 800 students, to turn empty with only a few handful.

School was over, not for Ryou.

For the past half hour she wander the school, remembering what her sister asked her before.

"If you don't act now, this Tomoyo girl might take him away. Are you really fine with that?"

_No I'm not, onee-chan is right, I need to act, I need to find Okazaki-san and tell him on how I feel._

If you ask which sister is the nicest of the two, everyone would say Ryou. However many students also think Ryou as a timid doormat. To a certain extend, she is. She wasn't stupid, she heard some of the harshest stories about her during her first year. Some even made up a story that she willing to do someone's home work so they can be her friend, others say that she is the weakest twin of the two. Kyou tried her hardest to defend her sister reputation. However, by her doing so, proves that she has to fight Ryou battles and she can never defend herself.

Strangely, it was Tomoya and Youhei, that manage to dismiss the harsh comments about her during the second year, even though they have yet to tell her how they did it. Since that day, she grown an attachment towards Tomoya, and eventually grew into something stronger. Of course something like this didn't escape her sister's attention. As that day forth, Kyou made plans of action for sister to be with Tomoya.

According to some students that stay late in school from their clubs, Tomoya was still in school.

She looked everywhere for Tomoya, the cafeteria, the library, the club-room and even the class room, all the places she could think of. After a few more places, she finally notice someone that could help her find him.

"Sunohara-san!" she called out to him. Sunohara stopped in his tracks before going into the men washroom to see Ryou running towards him in the hallway.

"Ryou-chan what is it?" He asked yawning.

"Have you seen Okazaki-san?" she asked after catching her breath.

"Okazaki? The last time I talk to him, he mention visiting the reference room," he yawned again. "I'm going to the men's washroom," he yawned again.

"Reference room?"

"East wing first floor. Just follow the smell of coffee. "

"Thank you," she became to run off.

"Wait Ryou-chan," Sunohara called out making her stop in her tracks.

She looked back.

"Good Luck," he smiled as he made his way into the men's room

***

"Hello, is there anyone there?" Ryou called as she knock on the door.

"Its open," a voice called from the room.

Ryou took a deep breath and entered, the first thing she saw was a cute girl sitting by a table reading a book.

"Excuse me. My name is Fujibayashi Ryou, I'm looking for a friend Okazaki Tomoya, I was told he is in here," she bowed.

"Hello, my name is Miyazawa Yukine, I'm afraid you just miss him," she answered.

Ryou sighed. She went through all that trouble searching for him, just to miss him.

"Would you like some coffee?" Yukine asked, noticing that she was upset.

For the moment, Ryou just looked at, then finally nodded, she needed a break.

Their was silence between the two girls, Yukine calmly started to brew the coffee, while Ryou wander through the room looking through old books.

"So your in charge with all the old books that the no one reads anymore," Ryou asked looking down the fortune telling section on the shelf. "It must be a hard responsibly," she added while she took a book off a shelf then sat at the table.

"It really isn't, a few people come by here to read some books on research papers their writing. It gets busy doing midterms," she answered pouring the coffee in a cup then serving it with a smile.

"Thank you," Ryou smiled back tasting the coffee. "Its good,"

"I'm happy to hear that. I've been reading on old coffee recipes and I wanted to test them out," she sat down in front of her. "You mention something about Okazaki-san? Were you suppose to meet here?"

"Oh no I just needed to talk to him about something, but I always seem to miss him," she answered with a sigh.

"If your interested I have a charm that will increase your chance on seeing him," Yukine offered.

"A charm?" she asked when she notice Yukine grabbing a very familiar charm book. "Oh that charm book," she gasped.

"Your familiar with this book?" she pointed at it.

Ryou nodded.

"I remember reading through it during my first year here. My first year wasn't really the greatest, so I looked through this book if their were any charms that will help me. Then I tried looking for it again for something else the year after, but couldn't find it. It must of ended up in here," she answered taking another sip of her coffee.

"Would you like to have it again?" she offered the book to her.

Ryou waved her hand and shook her head.

"No its yours now," she declined.

Yukine nodded and ran through the pages of the book until she found the perfect charm that Ryou needed.

"Would you like the try?" she asked.

After a few moments of thinking about it, she agreed.

"Let see… this charm is called 'Soul Unbind'"

"Soul Unbind?"

"Yes, this charm well allow you to come across the person that will truly needs you. That person's soul is bound to something to him that may cost him his life. However you are that person's key to free his soul," she explained.

"Sounds scary…" Ryou shivered at the thought of it. But with a charm that pin point accuracy, it couldn't happen, or be real of that matter. But after are the times she struggled to talk to Tomoya alone, it wouldn't hurt her to have a little hope. "What do I do?" she asked.

"You raise your right foot above your head standing up, then hop in a clockwise rotation once. While saying 'Strawberry-Orange-Banana' three times," she explained.

"It actually says that? I don't remember anything like that!" Ryou blushed.

She nodded.

"Okay then, I'll try my best," he did exactly what Yukine said, the result. A few knock over books shelves and files from the shelf, and a couple of chairs along the way. "I did it!" she cheered when she finally notice the mess she made. "Sorry," she blushed.

"Its alright, I was going to reorganize any way," she smiled. She then glance over her watch it was 4:00 in the afternoon. "Sorry Fujibayashi-san, but I afraid I need to close for today," she said. "I need to clean the mess up before I go." She started to gather the books from the floor.

"May I help? It was my fault I made a mess," she apologized.

Yukine simply shook her head.

"No its alright Fujibayashi-san. Your looking for Okazaki-san correct? Maybe if you wait by the school gate, you might pass by. I'm sure he still here," Yukine picturing him being stuck in the gym storage with girl in his mind brought a smile on her lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course,"

Ryou did just that, she waited by the gate and ask a few students that pass by if they saw him. The students said that they saw him helping Kyou with some gym equipment, and that was a few minutes ago.

_Good. He must be still here._

"Excuse me," a voiced called out.

Ryou jumped.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, " a light brown hair young man apologized. "I just wanted to ask for directions for the nearest hospital is," he explained.

"Hospital?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I was walking admiring the Sakura Trees, when I tripped over and hurt my hand, its only a small cut," he showed his very bloody right hand to her," he explained.

"That isn't a small cut! It gushing!" Ryou cried out.

Blood started to run down his hand and onto the clement sidewalk. The young man looked at his right hand, then at Ryou.

"Well I guess I'm in a hurry then, so can you please tell me where the hospital is?" he smiled.

Ryou shook her head at him, she couldn't believe it, how can a man be so polite when he bleeding?

"You not going to make it to the hospital in time," she grabbed his good hand. "Theirs a nurse station in my school lets go there."

"But wait, aren't you waiting for someone, I over heard you asking your school mates about a guy. I really don't want to intrude into your private life," he begged.

"Don't worry about it, your hurt," she pulled his hand to follow her.

After a few alcohol wipes, a disinfected spray and a bandage, and some tears later, his tears. Ryou manage to treat the man's hand in the matter of no time.

"Their you go, it should be all better now. It was a small cut after all, I guess I overreacted a little, sorry," Ryou bowed slightly.

He shook his head.

"No I'm sorry! Because of me, you must of miss your friend at the gate," he apologised and bowed towards her.

"It's okay… " trying to remember his name, if he ever gave it.

"Its Hiiragi Kappei,"

* * *

Before they knew what was happening, they both found themselves in a cafe a few blocks away from Ryou's school. The cafe was called Unlucky Star, it was a small cozy cafe that really had that 'home sweet home' vibe with it. Their have been rumors and stories that when a couple comes here on their first date, their destine to be with each other. Also their have been word going on that this place sells the best coffee and ice coffee in the whole city. Many students tend to come here for the coffee or on their first date, sometimes even both. Ryou didn't know why she accepted his invitation, maybe because he wanted to take her here, knowing about the rumors about the first date. She quickly dispense the idea from her mind, he didn't seem like the type of person to believe in that kind of stuff. Still that was something about him that she couldn't help but be drawn towards, it wasn't his looks, although she found him very handsome. Was it because he was very nice to her? Is it because he soft spoken that remind her of him?

Its his eyes that she drawn to...his eyes felt empty.

"Is their something on my face?" he asked grabbing a napkin wiping his face.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry I couldn't help but stare at your face! I mean your nose! I mean your eyes! I mean..." Ryou blushed.

_Why am I acting this way? I only just met him, and I staring at his handsome nose....ahh now what am I thinking? _she blushed even harder.

"Is their something wrong with your coffee? Is it too hot? Your face is getting redder and redder," he asked. "Would you like to try my ice coffee, it might cool you down," he offered.

She shook her head.

_Why is this happening? When I read my fortune this morning, I didn't show anything about a boy coming across my life. What do I do? Maybe I should call onee-chan... no I shouldn't, she might take this wrong way and hurt Hiiragi-san. Besides, she's been trying so hard for me to be with Okazaki-kun, I can't hurt onee-chan's intentions. But this man... why does he make me feel this way?_

"Did I make you uncomfortable by inviting you here? I wanted to thank you for treating my hand, this is the my first time being here myself. I afraid I don't know much about it myself," he chuckled.

Ryou didn't say a word, she still deep in thought.

"If it makes you feel better, I can just leave you be..." he offered getting up.

"No, please don't go. I'm sorry, your trying to be nice," she spoke out.

"No, I'm sorry, I should of just thank you, instead of taking you out...I mean not 'out' out, I mean..." Hiiragi sighed and sat back down. "I just wanted my thank you to be special."

"Special?"

Hiiragi nodded.

"Yes... where I'm from, their weren't any kind people. They were rude, harsh and it really made me sad, it made be believe that theirs no kind people in this world."

"I... understand how you feel. When I was growing up, I was always picked on at school, they really made some harsh stories about me. My sister tried her best to protect me, but it only made things worse for the both of us, it lasted until my start of my second year at highschool. Someone special to me, help it all go away..." Ryou explained. "So I know what you mean by thinking theirs no kind people in this world. But theirs always kind people in this world, always," she smiled.

"Yes, but you're the first person to be ever be truly kind to me. I need to some how thank you for that as well," he smiled back at her.

"You don't have to thank me every time,"

"No... I don't have to, but I want to thank you. When I do find a way to thank you, would you please accept it..." he asked.

Ryou looked at the sincerity in his eyes.

"Yes..."

_How can you make such a promise like that? You hardly know him and he hardly knows you!_

"That settle things, then. I'm going to stay in this town, and I won't travel out, until I find a way to thank you!" he cheered with a full grinned.

"Travel? So, your not from this town?" Ryou asked.

"No, I actually from the city up north. I just been... travelling for a while, I make some money along the way with painting,"

"Your an artist?"

Hiiragi laughed and shook his head.

"No, no I'm not really classify as and artist, but I do like painting. I even make some money off the street by during portrait during town festivals!" he grinned.

"Oh really? Your a travelling painter?"

_It so romantic! she thought._

"Yes, I've been good at painting ever since. I spend my time with children in orphanage, the children really enjoy drawings and paintings, they always bring a smile to their faces. That's why I decide to become a painter, to bring smiles to children faces," he explain with a sad smile. "Yes, it brings me happiness that this hand." He lifted up his non bandage hand. "Is bless with the ability to draw and paint, it mean a lot to me, I guess you go say that my hand is my life," he explained.

"I think I understand. As for me, I want to go to nursing school, to help people, in their time of need." she replied, starting to relax.

"That is very thoughtful of you, I'm happy to of met you Fujibaysahi-san,"

"I'm happy to of met you too Hiiragi-san," she replied.

_Its definitely nice to spend time with a boy that I can relax with._

The two continue to talk for hours.

They talk about various things ranging from movies, to favourite ice cream flavour... vanilla for the both of them. Just when one topic went by, a whole new one came up, a few laughs in the middle and another round of hot coffee and ice coffee. However not once, the Hiiragi talk about his past, he gave vague comments about his life, Ryou of course didn't want to push the issue, because she didn't want to be rude towards him. In fact this is the best time Ryou spend with a man she ever experience, although nervous at first, she evidently started to relax and open up. Something she had a hard time struggling to do with Okazaki. Their was something natural about it, Ryou couldn't point it out.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry that you miss your friend at the school gate," Hiiragi apologized.

"My friend?" _Oh Okazaki-san she thought. _"You already apologized before, you don't have to worry about it, its fine. But why did you bring it up all of the sudden?" she asked.

"Well we been having fun talking that I couldn't get the chance to bring it up," he chuckled.

"Umm excuse me, but were closing now," a middle age women announced to them.

Ryou looked at her watch. 10:00 PM.

"Oh no I was suppose to be home three hours ago!" Ryou jumped up.

"Ach, I'm sorry!" Hiiragi bowed.

"No, no its not your fault, I should of pay more attention to the time...onee-chan is must be fretting over me by now,"

"Is their something I can do? Perhaps I can explain things to your sister..."

"No! Onee-chan is overprotective of me, if she saw you with me, she would mostly likely beat you up," she interrupted him.

_What do I do? What do I do? They both thought._

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE!!!" the middle age women yelled.

After being 'scooted' away by the owner, both of them ended up outside.

"I guess I should just explain to onee-chan," she said.

"Shes not going to beat me up is she?" Hiiragi asked shaken with fear.

"No, onee-chan won't. I make sure of that. I just don't have to mention your name,"

"Oh thats good then. I guess this goodbye then..." Hiiragi bowed.

"Goodbye..." she bowed as well. "Will we see each other again?"

"It's a small world. We will see each other sooner or later. I prefer sooner though..." he replied looking at his left hand. His painter hand. "Besides I made a promise, I see you later" he ran off in the other direction.

"Promise..."

Ryou made her way home, just thinking of a good story to calm her sister down, she can just picture her sister running up and down the streets in the neighbourhood searching for her. Kyou was far too protective then their actual parents, even more then their mother.

In speaking of Kyou.

"RYOU!!!!" he sister called out to her as she ran towards her.

Ryou froze, she didn't have time to think of a good story! All she can do is just stare as her sister made a cloud of dust behind her as she suddenly stop in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Kyou out a hand on her chest catching her breath.

"Oh hey you found her!"

Ryou and Kyou turned to see Sunohara running towards them.

"See Kyou, I knew she be fine..." he chuckled. "You worry to much..." he patted Kyou on the back.

She turned around forming a fist.

"You want to me give you a second black eye!?" she threatened.

"Please no, I still recovering from this from Tomoyo-chan," he pointed at his black eye. "Not to mention I think their something wrong with my spine," he added. "Besides you were the one that drag me out here to look for you sister, not that I don't mind, so a little thanks in the order," he frowned.

"Thank you? I was the one that found her!"

"I was the one who suggested she might be here! From the beginning!" he rose his voice.

Ryou stepped in between them.

"Please don't fight!" Ryou begged.

"Fine..." she scoffed at Youhei.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me... how was the time with your friend? Youhei gave a little wink.

"Ehh?" Ryou replied.

_Does he know? How did he find out? she thought._

"Hey the only person allowed to know about my sister personal life is me!" Kyou pointed to her self.

Youhei shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine... I'm happy you found her Kyou, and I'm happy that I wasn't any use," he turned around and walked away.

"Whatever..." she answered back.

_Thank you very much Youhei she really wanted to say._

_The chapter hidden in Ryou, Kappei hearts remained opened._

_ However Kyou and Youhei are still locked.  
_

* * *

(Present)

"So you met a man name Hiiragi Kappei on that same day," Yukine said after hearing her story. "I do remember Youhei mentioning someone by that name..."

"Oh that's right, Sunohara-san was with me when I meant Kappei another time," Ryou replied.

"Ryou-san... can I ask you a personal question about Kyou-chan?" Yukine asked.

"Onee-chan? What is it?"

"Is their something going on between Kyou-san and Youehei?"

"Their realationship is very complicated," she answered.

"I see, so are they seeing each other again?" Yukine asked.

"I don't honestly know Yukine-chan... onee-chan and Sunohara-san have a hard time expressing their feelings," she answered. "In fact I rather not get in between this, I have experience with it, and its not going to be pleasant... however I'm not surprise you like Sunohara-san,"

"Your not?"

Ryou shook her head.

"Sunohara-san was always been a kind warm hearted friend. But he always acts up, and pulls awful pranks, and... little strange, I seen him talking to himself quite a few times. But I think its theirs more to him, then we actually see. Something happen to him during his past that made him become the image of a delinquent. I heard of Okazaki-san that he got kicked out of the soccer team when he started a fight. But I don't think it wasn't really the result of being kicked out of the soccer club. Something much deeper then that, that made him make a shell from the image he shows, then the image that he really is," Ryou explained.

"You very observant Ryou-san."

"You learn to much by reading people when it doesn't evolve fortune telling, which reminds me. Your ways of fortune telling? What book did you learn that from?"

"I didn't learn it from a book, it just something that came natural with me. In fact almost every thing magical. I always been interested in charms, magic and fortune since I was young. I even some times dress like the "Black Mage" even if the boys say that girls can't become black mages their only white mages. I parents didn't really approve with my hobbies but onii-san always encourage me with it," she explained turning the pages of her charm book. "'Onii san told me once, if your good at something, why not put it to good use?'"

"I've been meaning to ask... when you saw Sunohara future, was the women that was with Sunohara...you?"

Yukine nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not naive enough to thing that the future is written in stone. We both know that their are many possible futures, but the thought of being with Youhei is nice..." she smiled.

"When did you start liking him?" Ryou asked.

"It was during the winter season of my second year... your third year. During the times when Nagisa-san was sick. Youhei visit me from time to time"

"As I recall... entering a damage property is illegal!"

Both the girls turned to see a smiling Tomoyo from the door way.

"Tomoyo?" both the girls said at the same time.

"Hello Yukine-san, Ryou-san. I just was on my way to the club room when I just happen to pass by here hearing you two." she entered the room.

"Its good that you were able to come here, Tomoyo," Yukine smiled.

"Thank you, were you two about to talk about Youhei?" Tomoyo crossed her arms. "So he is indeed here correct?"

The girls nodded.

"Thats a relief that he's able to come here. I was worried for a moment, because of what happen a few weeks ago..."

"What happen a few weeks ago?" Yukine asked.

Tomoyo shook her head.

"I rather not talk about it right now, not behind Youhei back at least. Any way you were about to tell a story?"

Yukine so paused a few seconds, then nodded.

"It was near the start of winter in fact, you happen to help me with it Tomoyo-san"

Tomoyo thought for a moment, then nodded.

_The chapter of Yukine, Tomoyo hidden in the heart, opened._

* * *

**A Warmth of Upcoming Winter**

Winter...

The time where beauty can come from most coldest of places, many people enjoy this season. From having the excuse to drink hot chocolate milk, cozy down near a fire place with your lover, either male of female. Drinking Eggnog giving gifts during Christmas and best of all spending time with your friends.

However this wasn't the case for Youhei. He didn't spend time with his friends much, during the start winter season. Tomoya spends all his time with his very sick girlfriend Nagisa, he couldn't complain about, it would be selfish. He wisely took a step back from Tomoya, understand him on what hes going through. Kotomi was also not good, because she finally spending time with her guardian the very same man that she said was evil. Ryou was spending time with her secret boyfriend Kappei. Tomoyo... even if she wanted to spend time with him, in which is the most surprising... she does consider it from time to time, she far to busy running the student council. Yukine was also out of the question, her friends might take it the wrong way, and beat him for spending time with her. Then their was Kyou... a girl he always admired from a far, the one he can't forgive for hurting him. The same girl he actually met before their second year in high school. The same girl he began to love.

He doesn't want anything to do with her, ever since she broke his heart.

During the fall, they became really close to one another, however their 'growing relationship' was only because Youhei reminded her of someone else. They had a nasty fight, on their 'official date' when Kyou secret slipped out... those stories are still deep in the heart yet to be release.

Tomoyo enter the halls with other of her fellow student council members discussing arrangement of the Cultural festival coming late in November. They decide to have the Cultural Festival split up in two days Saturday and Sunday, since their were nearly 800 students, it wouldn't be enough time. The first and 2nd year students were on Saturdays while the 3rd years students had Sundays. During this time, many students have come to their asking permission and giving them scripts on their various skits expressing on what they learn during the year.

Unfortunately, most of the skits given to her were... childish. Hip-hop skit from the hip-hop club, hot dog eating contest skit, the list goes on.

"This is the Cultural Festival... couldn't they express their knowledge with an better approach? Like preventing school bullying, or what to do with sexual harassment?" she asked her fellow Student Council Members.

"Well many students rather show off their talents then teach a moral themes, I'm afraid," Suehara Yuji shrugging his shoulders.

Tomoyo stopped suddenly and turned around frowning at her Student Council Vice President that made him quiver in fear.

"This is no time for jokes. Even if they want to express their talents, they can still do it with a educational purposes," Tomoyo snapped at him.

"Okay, Okay sorry your right. It just that the students work hard all year, it would be nice for them to blow off some stream," he hide behind another student council member. "We all been working so hard, that the time we use now, is also the time were never going to get back," he added.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that this is all the waste of time?" she asked... more as a order.

"No, no. I'm saying is that, isn't their a event in your life, when you rather do something else rather what your doing now. For example I plan to finish my a tree house for my imuto, that was five months ago, and I haven't even work on it yet," he answered.

Tomoyo thought for a moment.

"Your right. Lets take a break now and discuss this after," Tomoyo walked away.

_Suehara is right, I've been so focus on saving the Sakura Trees and my responsibilities as a Student Council President, that I haven't been able to spend much time with my friends... if they consider me a friend. _

Tomoyo shook her head.

_Of course they consider me as a friend._

Before she knew it, she found herself in the sports field, she didn't even know how she got there.

"Its near the end of the second half! Can the Blitz Jets defeat the One Armed Aurons for the title of best soccer team ever!!"

Tomoyo heard a very familiar voice.

It was Youhei, playing soccer by himself.

"Its only 5 minutes left! Can the player Sunohara 'The Punching Bag' Youhei make up from his mistakes and help the team to victory!" Youhei talk in an announcer tone of voice.

"This... is interesting," Tomoyo found a seat on a bench.

_I will allow his fun for a while she thought._

"Time is running out! Youhei looks for a member of his team," Youhei announced as he glazed around, not even noticing Tomoyo sitting on the bench. "Yes he sees one! Youhei quickly passes the ball to Kazumi!" Youhei annoucned as he kicked the ball to the right side of the field then started to run pass the ball and stopped with his foot.

_Kazumi? Doesn't he mean Sunohara she thought._

"Kazumi receives the pass. A shocking well pass from Youhei. He shoots..." Youhei strike the soccer ball as flew like a jet and enter the net in the center tearing the mesh off. "Kazumi did it. He WON THE GAME!" Youhei announced as he did put his hands towards his mouth and made a 'crowd cheering sound effect' with his voice. "And now a word from Youhei who made that amazing pass to Kazumi to win the game!" Youhei form a fist and talk to it like a microphone. "Heck I didn't do anything special, its my buddy Kazumi that won the game. He's star and he will always be star, as for me well I guess I can settle for being in the sidelines," Youhei said rather sadly.

_Sunohara..._

Tomoyo rose from her chair and started to clap her hands.

"Go Blitz Jets!" she cheered.

Youhei jumped.

"You saw!!!!??"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Why are you by yourself Sunohara?" You usually spending time with your friends," she asked walking towards him.

Youhei just shook his head and wave his hands in front of her.

"Your not going to hit me are you?" he asked preparing to run.

"Haven't plan on it, I just concerned. You're a friend of Tomoya and...." she stopped as Youhei raised his hand.

"Yes I'm a friend of Tomoya's, you're right I friend of Tomoya's..." he repeated.

"Sunohara?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

Youhei quickly knock her hand away.

"Sunohara what are you doing I'm trying to see whats wrong with you,"

"Why?"

"Why? Why not, your Tomoya's friend," she got cut off as he rose his hand again.

"That's the problem,"

"I don't understand Sunohara. Are you saying you don't like being Tomoya's friend?"

Youhei just scratch the his head rather violently.

"Do you truly don't understand?"

"I'm trying to understand," she frowned."Whats wrong with being Tomoya friend?"

"Argh, theirs nothing wrong with being Tomoya friend... I just hate being refer as Tomoya's friend,"

"What do you mean?"

"Refer to me as me! Not Tomoya's friend!" He yelled. Then took a deep breath "Wait... theirs no point of getting angry at you over it. Its only natural that you think of Tomoya first. Listen you should be more concern with Tomoya, hes the one suffering. Nagisa is sick, and she may not be able to graduate with us, my pain is nothing compare to Tomoya's," he walked away.

"Wait Sunohara..." but he did not respond.

***

Yukine sat by her self in the reference room taking sip of hot chocolate she just made a few minutes ago.

_It taste good, I'm glad preparing all night for the perfect tasting hot chocolate is well worth it._

She looked at the watch on her wrist, it was 12:25 in the afternoon. It was the Saturday, so was an half day for most students. However some stay behind for club preparation of the upcoming culture festival next week. Lucky for her, her class decide to do a charm display, just her field of expertise, something she had a nack for ever since she was young. She smiled to herself with all the crazy charms she taught her ni-san when she was still in Junior High.

Still the room felt very empty, usually during lunch period even on Saturdays Tomoya and Youhei usually come in to keep her company and she help them with their problems, and on some occasions, Kyou, Ryou and Kotomi as well. And on even rare times Tomoyo. However during the Autumn season, Nagisa have began very ill, something she remember during her first year. Tomoya naturaly spend all his time he can with Nagisa. As for Youhei... he rarely comes, and when he does he never in his cherry mood he always in. In fact Yukine never seen him so sad in his life. Which is weird because the past few of weeks before that... he seem very happy, this was during the time when rumors were going on when Kyou and Youhei were dating, but broke up.

Lying to herself.

Would be a understatement of the emotion that Yukine felt when she heard the rumors of them dating. She did feel happy for Youhei of course, he hinted on having feelings for Kyou for the longest time. Youhei isn't a flawless person, in fact he is very flawed, but he isn't flawed because he is, hes flawed because he chooses to be. He never made any effort to chance his school life style until the last minute, until he started dating Kyou that is.

Joy...

Would be the very emotion that she hated herself for when she found out that Youhei broke up with Kyou, just a few days ago. It made her feel terrible, not once have she had any dark thoughts towards this matter. She still could remember the slight pain in her heart when Youhei opened door and cheered.

"Yukine-chan! Guess what? I'm finally dating Kyou! It looks like your charm I put on the picture worked, not that I believe that love should be manipulated like that. But thanks for the moral support!" he cheered as he closed the door.

Blaming Youhei for neglecting her own feelings towards him isn't Youhei fault. In fact the only person she should blame herself, she never express her true feelings towards him and she quickly push him away when he did flirt of her.

Then a knock on the door got her attention.

"Its opened... welcome Sunoha...." she stopped as she saw Tomoyo entered the room. "Sorry I thought you were Sunohara-kun," she bowed from her chair. "Is their anything I can help you with Sakagami-san?" she asked.

Tomoyo just smiled.

"Good afternoon Miyazawa-san, I was wondering if you know if their any files of previous years of the Culture Festivals?" she asked.

"Previous Culture Festivals? I might have some old files, but it maybe alittle out dated," she answered.

"That would do," she nodded. "I just need some reference to read from," she smiled.

"Let me find it for you then, please take a seat, and help yourself with some hot chocolate. You must be stressed from trying to run the festival," she offered.

"Thank you, I'm little tired," Tomoyo sat down. "I don't mean to pry... but were you expecting Sunohara?"

Yukine nodded.

"Yes, he hasn't been coming in as of late, so I hoping he would drop here," she answered running through the files in the file cabinet.

"Does he come here that often?"

"Usually with Okazaki-kun, but he tends to come here by himself for advice," she answered. "Ah found it," she grabbed the files and placed them on the table.

Tomoyo grinned.

"I must admit, that Sunohara, seems much more resourceful since summer. Even so, with his annoying antics, and his wild claims on me being a man. He actually help me a couple of times," she took a sip from her cup.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was surprised at first, that a man like him is capable of such acts. However it was purely my fault for misjudging him, after all I know how it feels like being type cast." she answered finish her hot chocolate. "Thank you, it was wonderful,"

"I'm happy to hear that,"

"You're welcome. It's nice to relax, something about this place is peaceful, helps clear my head. It makes sense that Tomoya and Sunohara-san would come here often." she paused. "Yukine-san, may I call you Yukine-san?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you happen to like Sunohara-san?" she asked.

"That's actually weird question coming from you Tomoyo-san,"

Tomoyo blushed slightly.

"I'm trying to be more girl.. like sharing rumors..."

"I'm afriad your type casting Tomoyo-san," Yukine grinned.

"Oh sorry..."

"Its alright. However your right. I do like Sunohara-kun, its been hard to tell him,"

"Why is that?"

"Because he was dating Kyou-san,"

Tomoyo faced went into shock.

"You mean the rumors about them were true?"

"They weren't exactly rumors."

"I see." Tomoyo sighed. "I feel terrible, I thought them dating is ridiculous, I dispense it out of my mind, but they broke up a few days correct? It must explain why Sunohara-san seems depress when I saw him on the soccer field."

"You seem him?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes I have," she rose from the chair, file in hand. "Listen... I not suited for this time of stuff, Sunohara proved that in the soccer field. However Yukine-san, you may be the one that heals him. He might be still around, thank you for your hospitality," she bowed and left the room.

_I might be the one that can heal him.... no I am the one that can heal him._

She took a quick glance in her charm book.

_Soul Unbind... this charm keeps on coming up doesn't it?_

_***  
_

_Great Youhei, you sounded like a child back there, your have no right to complain. Tomoya is the one that has the right to complain, his love Nagisa is sick, he still has issues with his father. And to top it all, he even thinking of repeated a year just so he can be with her. I just need to keep my act for a few months then I'm out of this town._

Youhei wander the halls deep in thought, noticing that some students already discussing on what to display in their class for the Cultural Festival. He simply shrugged it off and continue walking until he felt tap on the shoulder he turned around to see Yukine smiling at him.

"Oh hi Yukine-chan. Okazaki is not here today so..."

"I'm not here to see Okazaki-san, I'm see you Sunohara-kun. May I call you Sunohara-kun? I think its appropriate because you call me Yukine-chan it actually makes me happy." she smiled.

Youhei chucked and nodded.

"You said you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes in the reference room..." she blushed.

"Just us?"

"Yes..."

"Why? Okazaki isn't here..."

"What does that matter? I want your company Sunohara-kun. I'm trying up some hot chocolate recipes, and I really want to know your opinion," she explained.

"That sounds nice," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh I'm so happy!"

"You know what? So am I" he replied.

***

Yukine and Youhei both sat in the reference room while the hot chocolate was brewing, it was nice. She always gave that sweet home feeling vibe, that he also enjoyed, and Youhei always gave that boyish charm that Yukine always were drawn to. They talk for a while, about the up coming Cultural Festival, turns out that she going to preform a magic show to everyone. While Youhei... had nothing plan, he didn't even bother. The hot chocolate started to boil over.

"Oh the hot chocolate is ready," she said as she started to serve Youhei.

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome,"

Youhei took a sip.

"Its very good," he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, I spend all night trying to make in prefect.." she yawn slightly dosing off.

"Wait... you were up all night making this hot chocolate prefect? For me?" he asked a look of concern.

Yukine nodded.

"Yes..."

"But why?"

"I notice you always been sad for a couple of weeks, I just wanted to make you happy, and she your smile again,"

"You really shouldn't of done that. I'm very grateful but, you shouldn't risk your heath for a weed like me besides Okazaki...,"

"But I wanted you," she yawned. "Excuse me.."

"Why not take a small nap some where Yukine-chan. Its Saturday so its a half day,"

"I know I just have a hard time sleeping..." she replied.

"Isn't their a charm for sleeping well?" Youhei asked as he pointed at the charm book on the table.

Yukine shook her head.

"No, theirs not a charm for sleeping, their is a charm having good dreams. However it doesn't work unless your actually sleeping..." she paused. "Their is a way that can help me sleep,"  
she blushed.

"Oh really? What is it? Some sort of home remedy?" Youhei asked finishing his hot chocolate.

"I guess you can say its a home remedy... it involes your lap"

"My lap?" Youhei suddenly had a flash back of when he enter to room and found out that Yukine was sleeping on Tomoya lap. "Wait Yukine-chan, I just got out of a bad relationship and..." Youhei stopped as he glazed into her eyes.

"Please..."

Youhei gave in.

Before he knew it, Yukine rested her head on his lap and quickly drifted off into sleep.

"Sunohara-kun... Youhei," she mumbled.

Youhei just smiled.

_This feels nice...just like the time with Kyou... but I'm with Yukine now.  
_

Youhei leaned over being careful not to disturb Yukine and picked up the charm book and scan through the pages.

_Ah, here it is. Good Dream Charm... lets see. Whisper in her ear and say Sweet dreams from a a sweet person.' Sweet person? I wonder if this will work._

Then he lean over and softy whispered in her ear.

"Sweet wishes from a sweet person,"

And before he knew it, he fell asleap as well.

(Yukine Dream)

"The number you picked between 1 and 100 is 9," she told a blonded head man. (1)

"Heh, wow Yuki-nee, you're getting better at this," he chucked.

"Thank you nii-san," she giggled.

Both the the Miyazawa siblings shared a laughed, they sat down in Yukine's room enjoying relaxing tea until they both heard a small rock slamming against the window of her room. Kazuto got to his feet and headed towards the window. He smiled to himself as he saw who the rock was from, he slided the window open and leaned over.

"Sudou? What are you doing throwing rocks at my imuto window?" he asked with a grin.

The larger man just chuckled.

"I was going to throw rocks at your window. But I figure you might be with Yuki-nee room," he replied with a thumbs up.

"Heh, you know me too well. So whats up anything going on in the river?" Kazuto asked with a worried expression.

Sudou shook his head.

"Nah... everything is quiet. Which worries me... I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out in our usual spot with the others?" he asked.

Kazuto smiled to himself, then notice Yukine starting at him with a worry expression.

"Sorry I have to pass, I promise Yuki-nee that I spend time with her tonight,"

"Thats ok. Later then," Sudou waved and dashed off.

Kazuto chuckled and closed the window.

"Sorry for the interruption Yuki-nee," the other sibling apologized.

"Its alright...but," she covered her self with her arms.

"Whats wrong?" he asked kneeing down beside her.

"I don't like it when those 'guys' come to our house," she whispered.

"Yukine, their all my friends. I prefer you don't speak of them in such a way." he sighed.

"Yes... but their scary, they always get into fights, it your always involved in them," her body to started to shake.

"Hey Yukine," her brother put a hand on her shoulder. "My friends are not bad people, their just some things that can't be resolve easily. And don't worry about me..."

"I have to worry about you, your my nii-san. You always sneak out late at night, and come back cut up and bruise, I worry that some night you might not come back," she rose her voice.

Kazuto just simply shook his head.

"Yukine, I will always come back, I'm not going to leave you. Besides you should worry about next couple of months, your going to be in high school now."

"But you won't be there..."

"That's true...however why don't you make some friends in high school. They say that friends you make in high school are the friends are stuck with you in life, just don't waste your time in some room all by yourself, go to people. And you knows you might even find yourself a boy friend.." he joked.

"A boyfriend? But I don't have any experience in that!" the younger one blushed.

"Ha! Don't worry about it, of course he would need MY approval, I wouldn't want some weed being with my imuoto!"

(Youhei's dream)

The crowds were at the edge of the seats, it was a tie game and only 5 minutes left on the clock, and Kyoto team need a win. It was the quarter finals for team Kyoto, they weren't the best team in the league, in fact they were one of the worse teams in the league. The chance of them even making into the quarter finals was hard enough to believe, but that did not stop the moral grounds of two star players, Ikusuki Kazumi and Sunohara Youhei, both junior high students. They both lead the team Kyoto to victory in many match's that seem impossible to win.

The team huddle around their bench as their coach told them the usual 'We can do it' speech, as he gave a general game plan to the team. The team didn't worry much, since they knew that Kazumi and Sunohara had some else plan. Pretty soon the referlie blew his whistle ending time out.

"You ready Sunohara?" Kazumi the team captian and his best friend asked.

"Yeah just a second," Youhei nodded as he started to tie a white ribbon around his right arm.

"You still carry that thing around? You need to let some things go!" he laughed.

"Hey give me a break, it was a gift from a girl and it brings me good luck!" he yelled.

They both ran towards the center of the field.

"Yeah from a girl you just met one day during summer when you were 8!"

Youhei just shrugged his shoulders.

"Heh, yeah so?"

"Do you even remember her name at least?"

"Yeah, its Kyou. How can I forget a wonderful name like that,"

"Its a pretty common name Sunohara..."

"Shut up! I'm having a moment here. Stop ruining my moment Kazumi,"

"Ok sure, but keep your head in the game you hear." Kazumi started to breath harder.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, I just starting to lose my breath more often now, it would be okay!" he smiled.

"You been like that since the new season started. You should get it check it sounds serious!"

"And what, stay at home sick and let you have the fun? Screw that," Kazumi patted Sunohara on the back as he stopped in the center.

"Whatever you say then.." Sunohara proceded to go to his postion of left field.

The only thing that Sunohara could see is a flash of white.

When she woke up, she found heself in his arms her head over on his shoulder, she can feel his warmth and his soft breathing coming from his chest. She smiled to herself, it felt good, just being there with him alone in the reference room. Her body press up againist his, the beating of his heart, his left hand her waist and the other hand oh the bare skin of her leg.

_If only his hand was higher up my...._

She blushed when she realized what she was wishing for, she never felt 'that type' of emotion before. It was all new to her, she didn't even know that she able to have preverted thoughts like that. In fact she never even thought of it until she meant Youhei.

_Why am I having these feelings?  
_

Yukine looked up at the Youhei's face.

_Why do I enjoy the thought of Youhei touching me?_

She looked at Youhei hand on her leg, feeling the warmth of his touch.

_It this love?_

Yukine rose her head and softy press her lips against the lips of the sleeping man, kissing him.

"Kyou..." he mumbled his sleep.

Her eyes widen and broke off the kiss.

_You still love her, don't you Youhei?_

Tears started to run down her cheeks, then she rested on her shoulder again.

_At least I have this moment._

She fell back asleap.

***

The two slept for a few hours, as the sun started to set, and the only lighting to room was small ray of the sun beating down at them through the snow covered window, onto Youhei's eyes as it woke him up.

_It must of snow this afternoon... he thought._

"Hey Yukine-chan..."

"Huh?" she yawned, she slowly open her eyes and saw Youhei looking down at her.

"You had a good sleep?" he asked.

She nodded holding him closer.

"Sunohara-kun...thank you," she smiled.

"Yeah no problem."

After a few more minutes of holding each other they decided to leave.

"I could walk you home if you like?" Youhei asked when they left the school gates.

"That would be wonderful..." she paused for a few seconds when she saw a image of Youhei and Kyou in a storage gym equipment storage popped in her head. She then put her hand on her forehead closing her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"No... I just remember something I need to do. Would it be okay if you walk me home other then today?" she asked.

Youhei nodded.

"I don't mind. I look forward to it," he chuckled. "But are you sure?"

The girl just nodded.

"Yes, besides, some one needs you right now..." she said rather sadly as she started to cry.

"Hey... seriously, is their something wrong?"

"No..." she answered after she walked away.

Youhei just watch her walk away and sighed to himself. He was about to follow her when he notice a small tug on his pants, he looked down and saw Buton tugging his pant leg with her teeth.

"Hi Buton whats wrong?" Youhei asked.

Button just look up and ran towards the school.

"Hey wait!" he followed her.

_What was that vison just now? Yukine thought on her way home._

She stopped at the corner of street infront of the street lights as it turned red.

_Why would I get a vison of Youhei with Kyou-san? A glimce of the future?_

Yukine sighed and zipped up her coat as it started to snow.

_Did I lose my chance for happyines?_

_The chapters hidden in the hearts of Yukine and Tomoyo remained opened._

_However Youhei and Kyou remained locked._

**  
To be continue**_  
_

* * *

Preview of the next Chapter

Kotomi smiled to her self as she place her violin in its cased and placed it on top of her desk in her room. She had a great time playing in front of everyone for the second time in front yard of her house. The very same front yard that used to be wilted waste land, turned back into a beautiful garden she remembered when she was child, the same field that Tomoya and the others helped restore.

"Kotomi-chan! Come on, we are going to miss the movie!" Tomoya called out.

The dark blue hair girl looked out her window and saw her friends waiting for her waving.

She nodded then turned away to see a a light blue haired girl closed to her age at her doorway of her room.

"Excuse me, but why are you in my house?" Kotomi asked.

"I have a message for you... my name is Okazaki Ako, I'm your daughter from the future..."

* * *

Author Notes

We did our own adapation of Kappei in our story. Our reason is because, we need Kappei to be more flexable so that Ryou would be able to opened up to and relax without the help of Tomoya.

This chapter is actually chapters 4 and 5 put together.

1) Here is abit of Trivia infomation, Number 9 is the same number of Youhei soccer jersey back, check the anime to see. Pretty sure it was in the slibings arc.


	5. Chapter 5

Clannad

In Our Early Days

Chapter 5

Fate Steps In

Her second home, the library.

She learned everything and anything by this very room, but this place is more important to her then books, it's a place where she met Tomoya.

The childhood friend.

The one that always spend time of her.

Who defend her when bullies harass her.

The same boy, who grew up into a man that help her overcome her fears of making friends and talking to people, the one she grew to love.

But life isn't always like happy endings from books; she realized it when Tomoya made the decision to be with Nagisa. She felt same pain that Ryou , Kyou and Tomoyo felt in that tennis court, all she could do is watch him walk away of Nagisa… walking from her love, the small boy gone.

"Kotomi…" Tomoya put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him.

"You been staring at the Library door for 10 minutes now," he took deep breath. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked with a concerned face.

Kotomi stared at him, then at the door, and then finally nodded.

Tomoya nodded as he slid the door open only for it to crash onto the floor.

Kotomi eyes widen, as all she could see the library room, her second home, no more.

"I'm sorry Kotomi, this place meant much to you, to us for that matter,"

"It's alright, I was prepared from the beginning," she responded and she proceeds to walk in, but stop as Tomoya grabbed her hand.

"Hold on Kotomi. Remember want we all agreed on? No going to places where it's completely dangerous to be in. This area is breaking down as it is, we shouldn't even be in this wing to begin with," Tomoya warned.

"I have to do this Tomoya, please let me go…"

Tomoya sighed as he let go of her hand.

"Thank you for understanding."

The woman enters the room carefully as she heard the floors start to crack.

Just be careful where you step," Tomoya followed her. "The floors could break any min…" Tomoya was interrupted as his whole body crash through the broken floor and landed in the room below.

"Tomoya," Kotomi knelt down over the hole he just made to see him laying down on the floor, facing up towards her. "Are you ok?"

She saw the man gave her the thumbs up sign.

"I'm fine… I landed on something soft." Tomoya looked what was beneath him. "Oh hey Sunohara thanks for breaking my fall," he chuckled.

"I hate you…" Youhei manage to hiss out him.

Kotomi smiled to herself.

_I miss this, all of this, just spending time with my friends without a care in the world. It been years, since I been away from them, this town. My home where my parents raised me… my parents who loved me, my parents who left me…_

She shook her head and wiped the tears away.

_Is this a world… really a world that I will enjoy in? I choose to continue my parent's research, during that time, I spend many nights away from here… unhappy._

_Ako?_

_Was I happy, wife, and mother?_

_A chapter hidden in Kotomi and Tomoya's heart opened.  
_

**  
The Message**

Kotomi smiled to herself as she place her violin in its cased and placed it on top of her desk in her room. She had a great time playing in front of everyone for the second time in front yard of her house. The very same front yard that used to be wilted waste land, turned back into a beautiful garden she remembered when she was child, the same field that Tomoya and the others helped restore.

"Kotomi-chan. Come on, we are going to miss the movie!" Tomoya called out.

The dark blue hair girl looked out her window and saw her friends waiting for her waving.

She nodded then turned away to see a light blue haired girl closed to her age at her doorway of her room.

"Excuse me, but why are you in my house?" Kotomi asked.

"I have a message for you... my name is Okazaki Ako, I'm your daughter from the future..."

Kotomi eyes widen when she heard the worlds coming from the girl's mouth.

This strange girl, who goes by the name of Ako, looked exhausted and unwell. Her eyes heavy, and her skin pale, like she never been outside in the sun at all. She wore a white lab coat that appears more as a fashion appearance accessory then actual practical use. But it was her pair ribbons that got the most attention from her, they are the same as hers.

"You, are my daughter from my future?" Kotomi asked putting a finger on her chin and started to think.

The girl giggled.

"I miss that, your 'thinking pose' that is," Ako gave a half smile through her tired expression.

Kotomi looked back at the girl, and examine her closely.

She did in fact have many of the same characteristics from herself, and has some of the characteristics from Tomoya. Though, it was still hard to believe. She had a hard time understanding her parents research as it is, and yet would it be possible for someone to time travel? There were many factors and variables to consider.

"I'm sorry," Kotomi shook her head. "However I have a hard time believing you time travel from my future," Kotomi question softy.

Ako thought of a moment putting a finger on her chin, the same exact pose as Kotomi.

"Well it's more accurate if I said I was from one of your futures, for that matter. I never truly understand it myself, but I sure to say that I didn't really time travel I just jump worlds. Sorry for being misleading, I just thought it would make a cool entrance," she answered with a devious grin.

"So you are from the other world?" Kotomi asked with a large hint of excitement.

Ako nodded.

"Yes, that's why I'm here; I came here to give you a message, a warning for that matter. I don't have much time to explain, I risking a rift between worlds as it stand, so you have no choice but to trust me," Ako begged.

Kotomi looked in the desperation in Ako weary eyes, and she nodded.

"Listen close, I've been travelling in many worlds to bring you a warning. So far you would be the 17 Kotomi I am speaking with. You are thinking of continuing your parents work correct? If not then there's no point telling you, so are going to continue your family's research?" Ako asked.

"I've been thinking of it…."

"That's not good enough," Ako interrupted. "If I'm correct, this world maybe the center point of your other worlds. So I need to know, are you going to continue your family's research?" she asked again stepping forward closer to her.

"Yes… it's been on my mind for a long time now," Kotomi answered,

Ako sighed in relief as she put her hand on her chest.

"Ok good. Listen Kotomi... I mean oka-sama (1) . I'm not here to tell you to stop what you are doing, and don't continue with your family's research. In fact I really encourage it, I always remember you telling me bed time stories about how worlds are out there, your eyes always light up when you talk about it," Ako beamed, the she paused and shook her head. "Sorry I'm getting of topic, the message." Ako stepped forward towards Kotomi in front of her motioning that she going to whisper to her.

Kotomi stepped forward leaning her ear.

"In 8 years from now, you manage to create a device that let you see into a single another world. However there is a miscalculation during the first test and instead of only seeing into the world. It actually makes a pathway connecting the two worlds together, making it possible to enter in that world, or someone from that world entering yours. During that first test, a creature manage to enter to my world… and that's when everyone lives started to change." she whispered in Kotomi ears.

"Change?" Kotomi whispered back.

"Yes… change. This creature, started to infect people, starting from your research team, then it got out in this town. The infection was some sort of DNA mutation, granting some… unusually powers."

"Unusually Powers?"

"Yes, powers such as flight, or super strength, something you might read from a manga. In my world, I soon discovered that someone from your research team was the one that released the creature in the first place. We don't know who, yet. But when the creature started to infect the people, it didn't only give their powers, but it also infected their will power, mind. It started to change them, for the worse." she answered.

Kotomi shook her head trying to understand all the information.

"Is this feet even possible?" Kotomi asked.

Ako sighed and put on her hands on Kotomi shoulders.

"Listen Kotomi, this is possible. That's why I need to warn you, during your research, that person who released that creature into my world… murdered you," tears run down Ako's eyes.

Kotomi eyes widen.

"I'm murdered?" she gasped trying not to faint from the news.

Ako nodded.

"We don't know who, however their maybe a chance to save you oka-sama!" Ako gave her a hug. "My future is already set in stone, but I don't like the fact if another you is murdered, and another me suffering. That's why I'm travelling across others worlds to bring warning and hope. Now listen close oka-sama… many years from now, you might come across by a man by the name of Hiiragi Kappei. When you do, give him this message," she then whispered in Kotomi ear, after that she took a step back from her. "Do you understand? You must tell him what I said to you," Ako asked.

With one long look, she finally nodded.

Ako smiled then took a device from her pocket the pointed towards the bed room door and press a button on it forming a portal.

"It's time for me to go oka-sama," she turned and walked towards the portal. "Oka-sama, I love you, I wish you the best," she jumped into the portal. There was a flash of light that blinded Kotomi for a few seconds then when her vision became to focus again; she was alone in her room.

A surge of emotions filled her heart. She felt fear when the girl called Ako from the future warning her about her murder, but she also felt excitement when there was a world where she was married to Tomoya and has a daughter. She also felt heartbroken knowing that same daughter in a future, had no mother that is there for her. She knew how it was like not having any parents, she grew up alone too, and the fact that history is repeating itself for her very own daughter made her feel heavy. Even if she did alter the time, by saving herself, would that change the future of the Ako she just met? No, it wouldn't, it will only affect a different Ako's future, and the Ako see will know will still be lonely.

Hopeless may be the best word for her right now.

"Hey Kotomi, sorry to barge in, but Kyou kept harassing me to get you," Tomoya knocked before entering her room. He notice that Kotomi started to cry. "Hey what's wrong Kotomi-chan?" he asked. "Is it because of the…" he got interrupted as Kotomi shook her head.

"No, I just happy that I finally have friends," she avoided the question. "I have you to thank for that Tomoya-kun, you… are special to me," she smiled at him.

Tomoya chuckled timidly; he honestly had no idea how to respond to that, all he could do is just smile and place his hand on the top of her head.

"You're special too," he replied. "Come on lets go, we don't want to let the others waiting," he added.

***

The movie that Kotomi and friends were going to see was a sci-fi flick that had to do with time travel, and alternate worlds. Irony is perhaps a word best to describe God's sense of humor, if you believe in God that is. The movie storyline involved a scientist daughter searching for her mother; she found a way to go back in time. Along the way she finds clues and puzzles that her mother left behind, clues to find her mother is.

Kotomi knew this was some sort of sign, or even if she didn't like using this word, fate. During the whole movie she was absorbed into the daughter character, how she went through many countless trials to find her mother.

How many countless trials did my daughter, Ako, go through in order to find me?

Was she alone?

Did she lose hope along the way?

All these questions and more flowed into her mind all at once, it started to overwhelm her. She could still remember the exhausted and heartrending expression on Ako face when she said good bye to her and said she loved her. Ako must have done this with the other Kotomi's in other worlds. Telling the bad news, and saying good bye to a woman that was eventually going to be ripped away from her in the future. Murder that is.

Then she remembers the name of Hiiragi Kappei, a man that Ako said that is able to save her life. She never even heard of the name before, nor even come across a man by that name. The message that Ako whispered in her very ear still running its course of her mind, it's strange how among her many friends, a stranger would save her life.

Before she even realize, the movie was over.

"Hey Kotomi-chan," Tomoya who sat beside put his hand on her shoulder. "The movie is over, we going to head out. We're might grab some to eat after," he said.

She replies with a nod.

***

"Man! That movie was awesome, it had everything I wanted in a movie," Kyou raised her arms in the air stretching after the long movie. "My only beef if the movie is the ending, I hate cliff hangers," she groan. "At least it's not as bad as that American movie I saw a few nights ago…" she sighed.

Her sister turned towards her.

"You're still upset about that movie onee-chan?" Ryou asked titling her head slightly

"Of course I'm upset, what's the point of having a movie about The Shooting of SFK if they don't reveal who did it. A waste of two hours," she complained.

The others laughed as they continue to walk down the street towards Unlucky Star, a famous café. Many stories, behind this famous hot spot of love, as many successful couples will say.

The people who choose this location, is pretty obvious.

"Unlucky Star…" Tomoya read the sign. "Wait Kyou, why did you bring us here?" he asked.

Kyou smirked.

"It has everything we love!" she gave her usually devious grinned.

"Great hot coffee," she pointed at Tomoya who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fresh Chi-chi Dango," she pointed Nagisa, who crew into a huge smile. "Don't do to the song!" she snapped. And Nagisa smile quickly turned into a sad face.

"Reading material," she pointed at an unusually quieter Kotomi, who just gave a half smile. "Hey Kotomi-chan, is there something wrong?" Kyou asked.

"No," Kotomi shook her head.

"Okay then," she continue on.

"A chance to find love," Kyou pointed at her litter sister, Ryou eyes widen and she blush putting her head down in embarrassment. "So that's settles things then."

While the others were enjoying their time relaxing, Kotomi was still deep in thought, on the whole matter. Slowly drifted off into her own mind like she usually does, cutting her from society. She didn't even listen to most of the conversations her friends were having. Tomoya the one who been by her side the whole day notice that how upset she is.

And then the sun started to set.

***

"You girls, go on ahead. I'm going to make sure Kotomi goes home safe," Tomoya announced, the others nodded and left their own ways.

He sighed as he watches the girls fade in the distance in the night.

"So, is there something on your mind Kotomi-chan?" he asked while setting down on a nearby bench. Kotomi sat down beside him.

"Tomoya-kun, do you believe in fate?" she asked.

"Fate?" he paused for a moment. "To tell you the truth I haven't thought on it much, I just usually live my life day by day," he answered. "What is this about?" he asked.

"I've been thinking on the day we met in the library in school, lost childhood friends becoming reunited again," she paused. "It seems strange, it feels like we're met to be cross paths again," she explained.

"So you are saying that us meeting that day is fate?" Tomoya asked.

The girl shook her head.

"I don't know, perhaps. Idon't believe it is a coincidence that we met. For example, let's say we haven't met that day, would I be alone without any friends today? You help me make friends Tomoya, so it's hard to believe that fate doesn't totally exist, yet it's hard to believe we have no control of our future," she answered.

"I… have no idea Kotomi. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we're friends again. But I try not to think of the future so much, my present life is annoying as it is," Tomoya sighed. "But what made you think of this all of the sudden," he asked.

"I've been thinking of continuing my parent's research, it's been on my mind for quite some time. However, something happen to me that made me thinks otherwise, a dilemma that is."

"Like what? Having doubts,"

"Not precisely like that, however I have a feeling that thus road may lead to turmoil, and I don't think I have a choice in the matter."

"Don't be dumb!" Tomoya raised his voice making Kotomi startle for a moment.

"We always have a choice; it was your choice to come with me to make friends Kotomi. It was also your choice to keep on trying to make friends. I was there yes, but it was you alone that made a decision to make friends. You have control of your life, no one else," he shouted.

"I have control of my life…" she whispered to herself.

_The chapters hidden in the hearts of Kotomi and Tomoya's remained opened_

_(Present) _

She stood in the Library smiling to herself as many more fond memories fill her heart. It's been years since she started to continue from what her parents with off, the transfer overseas to America from Japan didn't start off well. She had having a hard time understanding, or getting used to for that matter, the customs and rules of a different country. The research on the other hand, had better results, during her time in America; she came across a gentleman who was in fact during the same research as her. Even more surprising the man was the son of one of her parents' friends and they were part of their research team.

Shorty after a few years together researching for the same goal, the two eventually starting dating. They were both shy at first, since they have no idea how relationships really work other than reading about it in books. It was clumsy at first; resulting in some embarrassing moments that sometimes lead into embarrassing injuries. She smiled to herself when she remember her first kiss with him is the same day he broke his leg with the after effects of the kiss; he tripped over his own feet and fell and rolled down a hill. There was also the time when the first time they _almost_ made love when he accidently hit his head on the headboard of the bed knocking him out, resulting him having a mild concussion.

The best part of it is… that she always has control of her life and not yet fate control it.

She giggles to herself, as she carefully walked out of the Library.

"Good bye," she said as she bowed in front of the room and close the room with what's left of the door.

"Excuse me," a voice called to her.

Kotomi turned to see a young light brunette hair man wearing a paramedic uniform stood in front of her.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend, her name is Fujibayashi Ryou. She has short violet hair with a white ribbon on the right side," he described.

Kotomi nodded.

"Yes, she one of my friends, I think she in the Reference Room," she answered.

"I see. I'm afraid I have no idea where that is, this school is huge so I got lost a couple of times," he sighed scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to surprise her since; I know this school is special to her and she has a gathering of her friends here for a reunion, which explains how I come across you," he added with a smile.

Kotomi smiled.

"So you're Ryou boyfriend." she smiled.

He nodded.

"Oh yes, I guess I haven't introduce myself yet, how rude of me. My name is Hiiragi Kappei, please to meet you," he bowed.

Kotomi eyes widen.

Fate manage to creep in afterall.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked when he notices Kotomi in shock.

Kotomi shook her head.

"My name is Ichinose Kotomi; I have a message for you…"(2)

**To be continue**

* * *

Preview of the next chapter.

The two stare at each other and remained quiet for the longest time. She could feel and see the hate in his eyes and he stared down at her, she deserved it. How she treated him, and how she played with his heart, yet he was still there for her when she needed someone. Ryou asked her the question that still plagues her heart during the time she dated him and since he broke up with her.

"_Do you really love Sunohara as Sunohara? Or do you love him because you think of Sunohara as Okazaki?"_

Thinking back on it, she made a mistake.

A mistake, that caused more psychological damage towards Sunohara then she can't even understand.

_How in the world am I going to explain to him about my true feelings if he kept shutting them out? Kyou thought.  
_

"Youhei please talk to me…" Kyou plead.

"Sure… let me tell you the story of my childhood, where I failed everyone, and how I met my 'other self' and how he was created," he gave her a cold stare making Kyou feel really uncomfortable

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the long wait for chapter 5, since we had to rewrite Kotomi's arc.

That and we have been busy, with school, work and life.

Since Chapter 4 was actually 2 chapters in one. It made it longer then it should be, so we might consider avoiding adding two chapters in one again, unless you want to read a long chapter.

(1) Oka-sama is a formal way of addressing your mother.

(2) Yes, yes I know about time paradox. Since Kotomi is not with Tomoya, thus Ako is not born into Kotomi world( her world) then theres no point and giving the message right?

Well if you agree. Then let me ask you this question.

Would you honesty risk not giving it?


	6. Heart Chapter 1

Clannad

In Our Early Days

Heart Chapter 1

The Day I Met Button,

The Day She Calls Out My Name

_

* * *

  
As everybody hearts opened chapter by chapter..._

_A New heart slowly begins to be born..._

_Within the new heart_

_Is a road_

_Towards a Miracle  
_

* * *

Ryou couldn't help but to stand in the middle of her sister's door way when saw a lump in the middle of the bed, cover in sheets. The lump was of course Kyou, hiding away beneath the bed sheets, hiding herself from society, like a snail. The younger sister sighed to herself before she enters eventually kneeling down in front of the bed and staring at the lump.

"Did hell freeze over yet?" a muffled voice came from the lump on the bed.

"Onee-chan, it's nearly 7:30 in the morning. You're going to be late if you don't get out of bed," the younger one said softy.

"I'm skipping today!"

Ryou eyes widen with her answer.

"But onee-chan. You're the class president; if you skip then you're creditability will be hurt," Ryou replied trying to convince her sister.

"My reputation is destroyed! Who cares about creditability as class president?" Kyou jumped out of her bed sheets, sitting in front of her sister. "You have any idea how humiliate I am? Me, dress up as a bride, and Sunohara dress as a groom! On Tanabata!" she yelled falling back on her bed practically crying. "How in the world did Tomoya get a higher test score on me?" she sobbed.

Ryou made an awkward chuckle as she saw her sister sobbing like child in her bed.

A couple days ago on before Kyou made one of the worst mistakes, which in back then, seem like a genius plan at the time, made a bet with Tomoya. A bet that would backfire, something that will damage her reputation that will not be able to recover.

During her second year as class room president in Hikarizaka High School, with both the infamous delinquents Okazaki Tomoya and Sunohara Youhei cause her many headaches. The two of them were always late and mostly skipped class, and when they don't to either of the two things, they sleep during lesions. This of course put pressure on Kyou from several of her teachers including Koumura, Tomoya's teacher from last year. Of course she had to spend most of her free time, in which she hardly has, to think of ways to keep them from both in line. If she had to choice, she quickly drop Sunohara, and focus more on helping Tomoya; however due to Koumura highly influential request, she had to help them both together.

Her plans to keep them in line always trail towards failure.

It was close to the end of the second term and with the third term approaching she need to improve the overall class score percentage, or else she would be stripped from her title of class president. In order to do that, she needed for Tomoya and Sunohara to get a high score on the term test. The only way to convince them to do so is through a deal, which will greatly benefit them, their stomachs any way.

She cloud still remembers that fateful day...

"_You got it Tomoya and Sunohara? If you get at least 70% test score, I will make you both full lunches until the rest of the year, if you don't... I make sure the only time you can eat food is through a tube!" Kyou threaten as she clench her hand into a fist._

"_Really? Awesome, hey Okazaki let's do this." Sunohara beamed._

_Tomoya shrugged his shoulders._

"_No deal," he quickly replied._

"_What? Why?" Sunohara eyes widen as his chance of actual food disappeared. _

"_Yes Tomoya, why not? It happens to be a great deal that I have to spend my precious time to prepare you lunches," she slammed her fist on his desk._

"_Food doesn't interest me as much as Sunohara. Win or lose, I get food in the end, if you really want my attention then you must risk the very thing important to you, that is equal to your sister," he answered sitting back on his chair._

"_What do you have in mind Tomoya!" she stared at him with a cold glare._

"_Your reputation!"He smiled._

"_What do you mean?" she asked her stare glowing colder_

"_If I get a 70% on my test, then you must dress as a bride, if I get 70% and a higher score then you, then you must dress as a bride with Sunohara being the husband. If I don't get 70% score, I will dress as a bride during the whole week!" he offered with a devious smile offering his hand._

"_Deal," Kyou answered quickly shaking Tomoya's hand without even thinking on it._

"He got a 93 score, only two points higher than me!" she cried into her pillow. "How in the world did he do it?" she muffled into her pillow. Ryou couldn't help but watch to see her sister so devastated, all she could do, is rest her hand on her sisters shoulder.

***

"Rematch!"

Is the first thing that Tomoya could he hear when he woke up from a hard punch on the back on his head. The force was so strong that the desk that his head was resting on became dented in with the form of his face.

"Ouch, damn that hurts Kyou. Do you really want to start a new school week like this?" Tomoya rubbed the back of his head as he raised his head up to see a very irritated Kyou forming a fist in one hand and the other 5 huge dictionaries bundled into one in the other hand.

"Rematch!" she kicked the bottom of his desk hard, shaping the dent in his desk back to normal.

"What are you talking about Kyou?" he frowned, his headache getting worse.

"I want a rematch, it was an unfair battle last time, and I need my reputation back! Starting with win against you!" she yelled.

"It was a perfectly fair match, you're just a sore loser, besides don't you have anything better to do with lunch period?" Tomoya cross his arms mocking her.

"Don't make hurt you!"

"If you're going to hurt someone, why not Sunohara, after all he was your 'husband'," he smirked.

"Don't say such disgusting things so directly, besides I can't find him!" she blushed wildly.

Before they could say another word the class room door slide open and then a sudden cheer from a very familiar voice.

"Hey Okazaki, guess what I got!" Sunohara cheered with glee with his eyes closed not even seeing Kyou standing right beside Tomoya, waving a picture in his hands. His eyes slowly open to see Kyou tapping her foot with her arms cross and giving him the 'I kill you!' look.

"Argh Kyou I didn't see you there!" his voice choked as he quickly place the object in his shirt pocket and chuckled as he slowly step away. "You two seem busy, so I won't get in the way," his body started to shake with fear.

"What was in your hand, Sunohara?" Kyou walked slowly to him. Her 'I kill you!' look, swiftly change into "I torture you first so you wish for me to kill you!' look.

"Nothing was in my hand!" he laughed.

She took a step forward.

He took a step backward.

She took a step forward.

He took a step back.

"S-U-N-O-H-A-R-A!" she yelled.

"I got to go, see you later Okazaki!" he ran out the door. "Revenge death for me Okazaki!" his voice grew further away.

"Come back here!" she chased after him.

Tomoya yawned and let back to sleep.

Sunohara ran through the halls ways for his life, with a tailing Kyou right behind him. Many scary thoughts infection his mind of Kyou torturing him, knowing Kyou, most of them would involved his balls being ripped off, which made him think, what is her obsession of his balls to begin with?

His thoughts disappeared as he found himself nearing dodging a couple of students carrying some AV equipment by sliding underneath in. He quickly looked back to see Kyou gaining ground, he needed to get out of the school if he stood a chance to escape, The only place that has the highest success rate is the old school building.

Kyou desperately tried to keep up with Sunohara, his speed ridiculously fast yet it seems that he gaining more speed by the minute. She knew he had something embarrassing about her, but she didn't know what, he had that stupid look of his like he usually does.

_Stupid Sunohara! You're not going to get away from me!_

The old school building, this is used to be the main building before the school expanded, lately many of the newer and weirder clubs seems to surface here. Thankfully this building had many exits that lend directly out of school, something to his advantage he knew the streets very well, unlike Kyou who only stick to the streets where she only used to.

He entered the first door that was left unlocked.

"Excuse me, don't mind me!" he said to a brunette girl sitting down reading a book as he pass by her and jumped out of the window.

_I wonder if she stubborn enough to skip the rest of school to chase me? he thought._

Kyou could have swore she saw Sunohara enter the reference room, when she got by the door way she saw a distinguish figure of him in the distance.

"Sorry for the interruption, excuse me," she said to a brunette girl sitting down reading a book as she pass her and jumped out of the window giving chase.

_I wonder if he thinks I'm stubborn enough to skip the rest of school to chase him?" she thought._

The girl blinks a few times as she witness them both pass by her and jumped out of the window. She then turns her attention back to her book, looking back on the sentence she just read over and over.

"After you chant it three times a random encounter will pass by you, this encounter will be a strong rival for you in the distant future," she read. "Interesting," she added.

Sunohara looked behind him to see Kyou there.

_Damn it! He thought._

The chase lasted a few more minutes until he found himself in the shadiest streets, he didn't know how he got here. He stopped when he notice a couple rough looking people at the corner of the street by a pickup truck, preventing the chance of getting notice he took a few steps back behind the corner of a building. With the corner of his eye she saw Kyou right in front of him.

"Sunohara give...." she gasped as Sunohara swiftly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards the wall of the building his body press against her own.

"Shush," he started down in her eyes with serious in his eyes. "You want to get caught by those thugs?" he asked.

Kyou blushed when her face was close to hers and his body press up against hers, his hands still touching her waist. Then she finally realize where she was, one of the worst streets to be in, her body started to tremble. She heard of many harsh stories of what happen to many female students that wander in here, many of them were rape stories and their were also stories about selling innocent animals to butcher them for food .

"Sorry, I didn't attend to bring you here Kyou," he whispered in her ear. "Come on lets go," he took her by the hand.

Kyou looked at him and nodded.

Then a few animals' cries grabbed her attention.

"Shut up!" a voice yelled towards the animals on the back of the truck. "You sure that the deal is here?" the same voice asked.

"Yes I'm sure," another voice answered. "Our buyer is giving us a lot of money for these baby boars. Just be patience according to my connections this buyer is legit," he added.

"You mean you haven't met this buyer before?"

"No, but the password is Doodie,"

Kyou and Sunohara peeked from the corner to see the two men chatting away not even noticing them there.

"Those bastards! How can they sell innocent animals to slaughter," she whispered. "Come on Sunohara we need to save them," she told him.

"Are you crazy? You see how huge they are?" he whispered back.

Kyou eyes widen.

"Sunohara... how can you say something like that! These are baby animals, were talking about," her eyes went misty.

"Kyou this is how the world works, bad things always happen,"

"Bad things happen because people like you don't prevent it happening," she pushed him away as she ran towards the two rough looking men.

_Baka Sunohara! Why do you always run away when someone depends on you she thought?_

"Wait Kyou!" but it was already to late when he saw Kyou attack the men.

_Can I actually help... or will I fail again like last time someone depended on me._

_No... You can't, just walk away. It was her choice to do this, let her suffer for it._

_But..._

"Youhei," Kyou cried out as she slams against the ground near his feet.

"Kyou!" Sunohara cried out as he notices her on the ground wincing in pain, and then his attention rose back to the two men standing in front of him. "Big mistake," he hissed out he charged to them.

_Are you seriously going to help her?_

_I need to protect her._

_Whatever, you're going to regret it in the end._

***

"Kyou..."

Her eyes opened to see a very bruised up and bloody Sunohara kneeling in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he cried.

"Yeah my head hurts though," she groaned as she sat back up. "Why didn't you come earlier?" she yelled at him.

He hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm useless," he apologized.

"Hey come on," she pushes him lightly away. "You showed up when I depended on you. That's all that matters," she patted him on the shoulder. "Just don't hug me again, or else I really going to hurt you," she laughed.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. "Oh yeah I already called the police about this, so the animals will be safe when they get here. As for the guys, well let's just say there trapped somewhere until garbage day. Come on, we need to go," he offered his hand.

Kyou nodded with a smile and took his hand.

***

"You know I think its best not to go back to school," Kyou finally said as the made their way back to the school gates.

Sunohara stopped beside her.

"Eh? Wouldn't be strange for both the class president and a delinquent who have been seen running out the school together during lunch, to not return?" he asked.

Kyou shrugged her shoulders.

"It will be even stranger to even show up like that," she answered while poking his black eye. Then at her black eye.

Sunohara sighed.

"I'm sorry about the black eye Kyou, I should have been by your side from the beginning," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it Youhei..." she smiled. "Like I said again, you still came to me," she nodded.

"Hey, you just called me by my first name!" the young blonde man gave his signature grin.

Kyou blushed wildly.

"Shut up! Don't read too much into it, Youhei is shorter to call in battle then Sunohara," she snapped her face getting blighter.

"But were not in battle right now!" his grinned getting blighter.

"Shut up Youhei! I mean Sunohara!" she forms her hand into a fist. "It would be bad, if I have beaten you up despite you saving me!"

"But it makes me happy that you call me Youhei, it's like were friends... actually friends. I just always thought you only friends with me because I'm friends of Okazaki and you only interested in him," he replied giving a half smile. "Thankfully I was wrong," his eyes beamed.

Kyou shook her head.

"No, you're right; I'm only interested in making friends with Tomoya," she cross her arms. "You actually thought we can be close friends just like that?" she laughed. "Sunohara, you read too much into things, honestly did you have friends before Tomoya?" she asked.

"Yes, A very good friend, I consider him like my brother..." he answered.

"Well he must be pretty stupid to be friends with you..." she stopped mid sentence as she saw Sunohara crying. "Hey what's wrong Sunohara?" she asked.

"Forget it, I'm going home..." he put his head down walking away.

_You were right, I did regret it later._

_Of course I'm right, let's go._

Kyou sighed to herself.

"I guess I stepped over the line," she said to herself. "He didn't deserve that. After that he did come to me when I cried out to him," she sighed again.

"Puli Puli," a small voice grabbed her attention.

The girl looked around for the noise, until she felt a small tug on her leg warmers; she looked down to see a brown baby boar at her feet staring back at her with a smile.

"Oh hey, you're one of the baby boars we saved!" Kyou picked the baby boar in her arms. "Are you lost?"

The baby boar shook its head.

"So you mean, you followed me all the way here?"

The baby boar nodded.

"Why?"

The baby boar snuggles tightly in her arms.

"Oh I see, you want me to become your mother?" she smiled.

The baby boar nodded.

"Okay then, I'll be your mother, is it okay if I call you Button?" she asked.

"Puli, puli," the boar nodded.

Kyou giggled.

"Okay then, Button it is..."

* * *

A/N Chapter 6 Will be up by the end of the week.


	7. Chapter 6

Clannad

In Our Early Days

Chapter 6

**Dissociative **

* * *

_Thinking back on it, I was a fool._

_Whatever made me think that she ever love me, as me?_

_I'm a loser, weed, and a nobody._

_Wait... that's not right, I'm just man who people thinks' me as someone else_

_I guess I would be blamed because of that. _

_Why did I even consider coming here? _

_To re-live my past?_

_I hate my past, I can't move on if I keep living in the past._

_I just have the future to worry about._

Sunohara Youhei, well known delinquent in Hikarizaka High School, stood in the exact place in the Theatre Club Room, like he used to do, next to the window, looking at the clouds in the sky. Back during the 'good times' in school, where his friends discuss about everything and anything, in which oddly never has to do with the actual Theatre Club. He stood next to the window, just watching the clouds go by, day dreaming to him wishing how he can be among the clouds. Watching the world go by, the people go by, being part of something that people never seem to appreciate.

Though, he doesn't have to be a cloud for not to be appreciate.

Thinking back on it...

"_Youhei! Stop day dreaming over there, and pay attention!" Kyou yelled out to him._

"_Eh? Sorry," Youhei apologized._

"_Nagisa, are you sure you want a weed like Youhei to be your Theatre Club?"_

"_Yes, besides he's our friend," Nagisa smiled._

"_I honestly don't know why I'm still friends with him," Kyou sighed. _

He just had to settle being a no appreciate non-cloud in the sky.

Youhei could see in the corner of his eye Kyou staring at him, struggling to say something. He honestly didn't care what she had to say, it took him six long years to get over her, why opened old wounds? He didn't even want to come back here in the first place, how in the world Tomoyo ever convinced him to come here still left him confused. Sure he became good friends with Tomoyo after high school; in fact she is the only person that he ever kept good contact with, maybe because they happen to go to the same university. Which God must have a huge sense of hilarity if it made two completely different people come meet up with each other after high school, and become good friends, close friends that is.

"Youhei..." Kyou finally said.

"Umm?" he responded not even looking at her, just remain staring out the window.

Kyou stared at him.

_I need to say something to him._

_What can I say to him?_

_I miss him after all these years._

_Thinking back on it I am the fool._

_Whatever made me love him as Tomoya and not as Youhei?_

_I'm a brat, a whore, and a nobody._

Fujibayashi Kyou, a well known savage girl in Hikarizaka High School, sat there the same place in the Theatre Club room, beside where Tomoya would normally sit. During the good 'old times' she often discuss with the others about everything and anything, which in fact had nothing to do with the actual Theatre Club. Often she notices Youhei daydreaming by the window, she didn't know why, but it always started to piss her off. That's because she never gave the time to understand why he does that, what was so special about the clouds that made him admire it so much? He never told her, the only thing he said about it is, 'It's something between an old childhood friend and me.'

There was never even real closure, between the two of them; they just drifted off after they broke up, and after high school he completely lost contract with him. The only way she ever heard of him again, was through Tomoyo, it felt weird to hear news about the one she loves by someone who was a rival with Tomoya. She couldn't help to think that it may be a possibly of them together. She could see how Tomoyo's eyes light up whenever she did talk about him, it made her upset.

"Youhei... please look at me," she asked.

The man sighed to himself putting his hands in his pockets and turned to her.

The two stare at each other and remained quiet for the longest time. She could feel and see the hate in his eyes and he stared down at her, she deserved it. How she treated him, and how she played with his heart, yet he was still there for her when she needed someone. Ryou asked her the question that still plagues her heart during the time she dated him and since he broke up with her.

"_Do you really love Sunohara as Sunohara? Or do you love him because you think of Sunohara as Okazaki?"_

Thinking back on it, she made a mistake.

A mistake, that caused more psychological damage towards Sunohara then she can't even understand.

_How in the world am I going to explain to him about my true feelings if he kept shutting them out? Kyou thought._

"Youhei please talk to me…" Kyou plead.

"Sure… let me tell you the story of my childhood, where I failed everyone, and how I met my 'other self' and how he was created," he gave her a cold stare making Kyou feel really uncomfortable

_A chapter in Youhei's heart opened._

_

* * *

  
_

Among The Clouds I Wish To Belong

Youhei lay back on the soccer field staring up at the clouds with his best friend Kazumi and team captain lay beside him doing the same. Their team won the quarter finals with a lucky pass from Youhei and with a well place kick towards the goal from Kazumi. After a long victory party, they both had decided to fulfill their daily ritual watching the clouds pass by above them.

"Hey Sunohara, have you decided on that high school you're going to attend next year?" Kazumi asked.

"You mean Hikarizaka High School?" he asked.

"Yeah that one, you were offer a sports scholarship the same as me right? Why not go both of us go together?" Kazumi sat up from the ground and look down his friend.

Youhei shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think that school is right for me, someone like me in an environment wouldn't fit so well in. Besides the only reason that they offer me the sport scholarship is because you made a deal with them to include me when you accepted," he added sitting back up.

"So? Why not go together; we can make a name for ourselves Sunohara, just think Sunohara 'Howdy' Youhei star soccer player, and beloved among many cute girls!" he grinned.

"That does... sound pretty good, but it's not going to happen. After all, it's you that they really want," Youhei sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? Kazumi I think you don't realize you're own greatness. You're a star soccer player, with prefect grades, not to mention you get tons of love letters from girls, and you're a great nice guy. As for me, well I just that 'guy' beside you. When everyone cheers for us, I know that they cheer for you, everyone depends on you Kazumi, I sure the hell do," Youhei explained.

"Don't go emo on me Sunohara; I don't want to beat it out of you again!" Kazumi threaten after punching Youhei in the shoulder.

"Well, it's true, you're the main character, and I'm the side character, it's always been that way. Everyone puts you on their special mantle high up in the air, and people like me are down low to the bottom supporting you so you won't fall down and disappointed everyone," he explained.

"Sunohara, you don't honesty think like that do you?"

Youhei nodded.

"That's stupid to think like that! You are your own character, the main character for your story," he raised his voice.

"Maybe... even if I'm a character from the sidelines I still have this," he pointed to his right arm where the white ribbon should have been, unfortunately it has not there. Youhei eyes widen as he jump to his feet. "Damn it, it must have fallen off during the game," he yelled as his eyes desperately look around in his general area to find it. "It must be here, it must be here," he started to panic.

Kazumi jump to his feet as well.

"Let's search of it then. I take the right you take the left," he offered.

"Thanks Kazumi!"

_Ikusuki Kazumi. _

_The team captain and my best friend since we were in grade school._

_We were always together, him and I, school, sports, clubs, and just wasting idle time staring at the sky. I always looked up at him despite us being the same age and same class room. He's precocious and always thought of the blighter side of life, and always somehow made me feel better when I was discourage and unhappy. Having great grades, being popular among our fellow classmates and even the teachers, he's a prefect role model._

_He's like a brother, and I love him._

Youhei search everywhere in the field, the white ribbon was the world to him. The white ribbon is a symbol of prove that he is capable of helping people and being a 'main role' something he always thought he can never be. He could still remember the smile of the little girl name Kyou when he was eight years old. His heart fell broken when he see her fade away in the distance with her family when the day was over. That white ribbon was his strength hopes and dreams, but with it gone, he was no one.

After searching the entire field three times, his best friend Kazumi decided to call it quits. He looked over towards his friend, to see that he is still desperately searching, up to the point that he started to crawl across the field.

"Sunohara, I know that ribbon means a great deal to you, but we been looking for over two hours already. I think you need to face the fact that it's gone, I'm sorry," he apologized.

Youhei sighed as he rose to his feet.

"Your right Kazumi, damn it," he struggled to hold back his tears.

Kazumi patted him on the back.

"Hey, as long as you remember her, then isn't that all that matters?" he asked.

"Yes, but it was that white ribbon that helps me with fighting for my dreams," he force out a chuckle after he lost the battle holding back his tears.

"Hey Sunohara, listen to me," Kazumi put his hands on Youhei shoulders looking into his watery eyes. "You remember what I told you about fighting for your dreams?" he asked, and sees his friend reply with a gentle nod. "To fight for your dreams you need two things; will," he pointed to his forehead.

"And heart," Youhei finish pointing to his heart.

"That's right," Kazumi grinned. "As long as you have both of them, then you don't need that white ribbon. Just remember that girl in your mind," he pointed to Youhei forehead. "And heart," he pointed towards Youhei chest.

"You got it?" he asked.

Youhei stare at his friend for a long moment and nodded.

"Good. Okay, perceptive guy moment is over," Kazumi punch Youhei in the shoulder. "It's getting late, you wouldn't want to worry your imouto right?" he grinned.

"Yeah," Youhei nodded giving out his signature grin.

"Good," Kazumi chuckled that quickly turned into a violent cough tend started to wheeze for air.

Youhei eyes widen as he saw his friend in pain.

"Hey Kazumi are you alright?" he panic.

After a few minutes Kazumi eventually started to breathe normal again, and then gave him thumbs up.

"What was that?" Youhei asked with a serious concern on his face.

"Ah a bug must have invaded into my mouth when I was laughing," he smiled. "Any way it's time for me to go, I need to see my mother before she takes her business trip, have a good night!" he punch Youhei in the shoulder, harder this time, as he pass by him leaving him alone in the field.

_Why are you lying to me Kazumi? He thought._

_***_

It was night fall by the time Youhei made to his home; he could smell food as he enters through the door. He smiled to himself; her mother made him his favourite dish, curry. He smiled even blighter as he could see her sister Mei helping setting up the table. After Mei place the final plate on the table she notice Youhei standing by the door way.

"Onii-chan!" she cheered as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Congratulations on the game!" she cheered.

"Thanks Mei-chan," he smiled as he hugs her back.

"Mei, you shouldn't hug your brother when he's covered in mud. Besides you already congratulated him in the victory party," her mother smiled.

"Aw," Mei sighed.

"Youhei, supper is almost finishing, why don't you take a bath," her mother suggested as she smiled at her son.

"Yay, we could take a bath together Oni-chan, I could help wash your back," Mei cheered.

Youhei heart almost skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry, we're too old for that now," he reply softy.

"Aww," Mei sighed again.

Youhei put his hand on top of her head and rubbed it gently

"I tell you want," he bends over to meet Mei face. "How about we wash dishes together," he winked.

Mei looked up and smiled.

"Yay!" she cheered.

"Youhei, you're kind to Mei," he mother stated.

"Of course, she's my imouto."

"I'm prove of you Youhei, and I hope you do consider going to that school with your friend Kazumi-kun,"

Youhei nodded.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath," he stated.

When he left the kitchen and made his way to the living he froze as he saw his father there, sitting down on his favourite chair reading the news paper. He frowns as his father didn't even acknowledge him standing right in front of him.

"You weren't at the victory party..." he manages to force out.

"Why should I Youhei? You didn't make the winning goal, your friend did," his father said turning the page of his newspaper not even looking at his son.

"But I made the pass to win,"

"Who cares about the pass? The only person that is remembered is the person who scores. Is that how you see yourself Youhei? Are you happy enough for being in a role that no one is going to remember? If so then don't bother speaking me for the rest of the night," he ordered.

The boy just sighed as he walk pass his father and into the bathroom.

_This is my family..._

_My father has been always like that, treating me like dirt, and never was proud of me. I'm not complaining about it, I already accepted for what he is long time ago. I just wish sometimes he accepted me on who I am. Unfortunately, my father has been in a long history of lawyers, his father was a lawyer and his after that. When I told him I had no interest in becoming one that was the day he started to hate me._

_My mother was never there for me when I need her the most, but I could tell that she loves me, and I love her. I worry about her with a great deal, last year I found out that she got diagnose with an depression disorder when she was in her twenties. This would explain many times when she had several anxiety and panic attacks. I felt useless not being to help her, and I felt even more useless when Mei witnesses some of them. Apparently I might have it as well since doctors say that mother's depression disorder can be generic.  
_

_Mei, my imouto, someone I cared about deeply more than myself. She grew to depend on me; she held me in high esteem and put me in the highest of her mantle. I could never turn my back on her, or hurt her in anyway. I was her 'main character' in her story, and I love her for that. I swore to myself that I never to turn my back her._

***

It was a new day, when the sun started to rise through the window of Youhei's room, he cover his face with his blankets shielding himself from the light. He enjoy the short amount of resting until his alarm clock let off, he moan as he quickly turned it off by plugging the plug from its socket. Enjoying peace and quiet, until he felt being watch, he slowly peak out of the covers to see Kazumi and Mei standing in front of them, then slowly crept back into his covers.

"Wake up, Sunohara! Honestly it's the new week, besides the test scores are being shown today," Kazumi groaned.

"I know what the results are," he replied as his slowly arm peaked out of the covers like a snake.

"A," he pointed at Kazumi.

"C-, despite me studying like crazy," he pointed at himself, and then his arm slowly crept back into the covers.

"Fine you left me with the choice...Mei-chan let's take a bath together," Kazumi asked with a little wink.

"Yay, I can't wait for Kazumi-san to wash my body!" she cheered.

Youhei jumped out of his covers.

"Don't touch Mei-chan!" he threatened.

"Ah! An opening!" Kazumi quickly grabbed the color of Youhei shirt.

"Eh? NOOOO" Youhei screamed as Kazumi dragged him out of his bed towards the washroom.

***

"I can't believe I fell for a trap like that!" Youhei yawned as she straggles on the side walk with his friend.

"I can't believe it works every time," Kazumi beamed as he could see Youhei struggle to walk in a straight line still exhausted.

It was their finest hour, the greatest hour, the hour where their test scores were posted in the main lobby. Every student scrambled near the posting trying and hoping for a passing grade.

"See C-," Youhei sighed as he cross his arms. "I don't understand it, I study really hard and all I got was a C-?" he asked.

"Don't sweat it Sunohara. You passed," Kazumi replied.

"Easy enough for you to say," Youhei sighed again. "Come on let's get something to eat before we go to practice," he suggested.

Practice was usual for Team Kyoto, doing laps, passing, and shooting, nothing really that special when it comes to training for the semi-finals. The team would be lying if they said that the pressure to win wasn't heavy on their shoulders. They were going to go against team Tokyo, the biggest and most fierce rivals; their actual chances of beating them were very slim. Lucky they have an answer that might help tip the scale more to their side; Kazumi known for his precision and great dribbling skills, and Sunohara known for his massive running speed and power strikes, made a perfect duo.

"So have you given it much thought about Hikarizaka High School?" Kazumi asked when running beside with Youhei during the laps around the field.

"Haven't decided it yet, why do you keep asking me?" Youhei replied.

"Because it's right around the corner, Youhei," he answered wheezing slightly.

"Hey Kazumi, you're doing it again," Youhei grabbed his arm so they both stopped in of the tracks.

"Sunohara!" he pulled his arm away from his grasp. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"You're wheezing again, you been like this since our last year, and it's been getting worse lately. I know you Kazumi, there something wrong with you!" he yelled.

Kazumi frowned.

"Shut up Sunohara I told you, there is nothing wrong with me," he then started to cough. He covers his mouth with his hands in response as Youhei powerlessly look on trying to figure out what to do or say, finally Kazumi slowly started to stop coughing.

"You see," he gave him thumbs up. "I'm fine!" he grinned then it slowly faded away he notice his hand.

Both pairs of eyes widen.

Blood was dripping out of his hand and into the field.

"That's new..." Kazumi force out a chuckle but blood split out of his mouth onto Youhei's face. "Damn it..." he mange to say before passing out.

Youhei quickly caught him in his arms and gentle laid him down on the ground.

"Kazumi!" he screamed out grabbing everyone's attention in the field rushing towards them both.

Everything went slow...

***

Youhei sat nervously in the waiting room, he work up at the clock hanging in front of him. 6:30 in the evening. It's been a whole two hours since they both arrived in the hospital, and still no word on what is going on. He found himself vulnerably looking back on the door to Kazumi room, close off, he been during this for every five minutes since then. His mind went numb; his legs uncontrollably fidget up and down causing them to tap against the ground. His fingers entangled with each other press against his forehead.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I knew there was something wrong with him. Why I didn't I drag him here the first moment he started to show signs? I was so damn feeling sorry for myself, I didn't even think of Kazumi before it was too late. Your a real loser Youhei, can't even help your best friend. He thought._

"Sunohara-san?" a voice called to him.

Youhei looked up to see a doctor standing right in front of him.

"How is my friend sensei?"

"Kazumi-san is stable however..." she paused briefly causing Youhei stomach to turn.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why don't you talk to him?" she gave him a sad smile as she walks pass Youhei into the nurses' station.

Youhei took a deep breath and enter Kazumi room knocking beforehand, he saw Kazumi laying there in his bed stating at the window.

"Hey buddy," Kazumi sat back from his bed smiling at him. "How's it going?"

"That's my line Kazumi," Youhei replied grabbing a chair and placing besides his bed sitting next to him. "Kazumi is there something wrong with you?" he asked.

Kazumi just chuckled to himself.

"Nothing wrong....Sunohara...,"

"Ikusuki," Youhei interrupted him. "Stop lying to me," he begged.

Kazumi stared at his good friend and gave a weak smile.

"I'm dying Youhei," he answered.

"What?" Youhei manage to say.

"Pulmonary edema... I started developing it for the last few years now,"

"But... why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret? I thought we were best friends?" Youhei sobbed struggling to fight back his tears to no prevail.

"Because, Youhei. I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

Kazumi nodded.

"Youhei, you always have been disheartened ever since I know you. You were always so sensitive and devoted into helping people, yet you struggle with yourself esteem, your true self, then you hide away from it all. But you change every time you with me, every time you with me, you manage to do great, astonishing things. Like that time when we both defended that woman for being mugged or when we saved that cat from that tree. It felt good, seeing the 'true you' every time you're with me, you always looked up to me and depended on me. So I was afraid telling you that I was sick, if I did, I thought you won't be your 'true self' anymore and I don't want that to happen to you Youhei," he explain, tears running down his cheeks.

"Damn it Kazumi...." Youhei cried. "You should have told me anyway, how do you expect me to feel now? I feel so useless, I been so concern about my life, that I haven't even seen my best friend in trouble," he yelled out. "We're Kazumi and Sunohara damnit!"

"We're Kazumi and Sunohara..." he repeated with a smile.

"Yes, it feels like a hundred years that we're friends," Youhei grinned.

Kazumi turned to his best friend.

"A hundred lifetimes..." he grinned back.

"With us together, we can accomplish and overcome everything," Youhei put his hands on Kazumi shoulders.

"Even over come death Youhei?" he asked.

"Of course, why not?" Youhei smiled.

"Because I'm dying Youhei, this sickness, its killing me. I've been through many doctors and treatments but its not working. I don't think I have the strength to fight back,"

"Don't say that!" Youhei hugged him. "Don't give up, you need to keep fighting!"

"It's only a dream Youhei," Kazumi hugged him back.

"Hey, you remember what you always told me about fighting about your dreams? You need two things... will,"

"And heart," Kazumi finished.

"Listen to me Ikusuki. Never give up, not matter what, you keep your will and heart strong," Youhei begged.

"I will," he answered.

The both broke off the hug.

"Okay now stay here and rest, and let me handle the big game next week," Youhei patted him on the shoulder.

"Sure, but before I forget, I need to give you something," Kazumi grinned as he reach underneath his pillow and handle him a clean white ribbon. Youhei eyes widen as he received it from his hands.

"But I thought it was lost?"

Kazumi shook his head and smiled.

"No it wasn't, I found it, but it was dirty. So I decide to not give it to you until I hand washed it clean, after all it is a gift from the girl you fell for isn't. You need to keep care of gifts," he chuckled.

Youhei nodded with a smile.

"What about when you I don't need this because all I need to do is remember her?"

Kazumi shrugged his shoulders.

"Keep sakes are always nice," he grinned. "Hey Youhei, I'm getting a little tired, how about we call it a day. Come by tomorrow."

"Sure thing,"

"One more thing, Youhei."

"What is it?"

"You are your own main character, everyone will depend on you. Your team mates will depend on you, your sister will depend on you, and I will depend on you. Go kick some ass!"

"I will!"

***

_He didn't wake up for tomorrow, he just slept and eternal sleep his bed alone. _

_I felt lost, and very empty._

_In a blink of an eye, my best friend is gone._

_The whole school was devastated with the lost of him._

_Her mother sadly wasn't even there in his final moments._

_Before I knew it, I was at the semi-finals, tied game and I was taking the penalty shot to win._

_I took aim and kicked, having the thought of people depending on me became my strength, my hope, and my dreams._

_The ball flew in the air, fast; the goalie didn't have time to react._

_The very ball I put my every own soul into, from the depended on others, flew and hit's mark...the goal post._

_The ball reflects off the goal post and I fell down to my knees_

_I failed everyone._

_Despite my team being on the losing side, I was still offered to scholarship, and I took it, hoping to live out my dreams for the both of us._

_However_

***

"Hey come on guys, are we not all friends here?" Youhei asked his fellow soccer members with a force smile. "I know its custom to treat the newest members like crap, but don't you think you're over doing it?" Youhei asked.

"Welcome to high school, this isn't junior high anymore kid," one of them answer as he splashing water in Youhei's face.

Youhei just shrugged it off, but the others continue the onslaught.

"Take it like a man Sunohara, you wouldn't want to shame your dead friend," one of the older ones asked.

".... What the hell did you just say?" he frowned.

"I said you wouldn't want to bring shame on your dead friend Sunohara? That's right I heard about you, it's pretty pathetic that you couldn't win a simple game for your best friend. It's even more pathetic that your best friend actually depended on you," the older laughed all his friends joined in.

Then something deep inside Youhei snapped, everyone was on the ground in pain, some of them was bleeding by the face.

_Then before I knew it, rumours' started to surface about me, and in time I became Sunohara Youhei, infamous delinquent my role set for me, in my first year. _

_A few days after that fateful day when I quit the soccer, I met up with someone that I could never dream of meeting again._

_However_

_***_

"Excuse me, your blocking the door way!" a girl voice yelled getting Youhei attention as he quickly turned around to see Kyou standing there in front of him, her hands on her hips. "You're going to move or not?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me... don't you remember me?" Youhei asked his eyes started to light up.

Kyou cross her arms and study him up and down.

"How can I remember a weed like you, whoever you are!" she snapped at him.

His heart broke.

"But, it's me, Su..." he stopped as Kyou raised her hand in front of his face.

"Don't tell me your name, I not interested in weeds or delinquent, and from what I heard you're both! Now move!" she pointed her finger at her.

"But this," Youhei reached out into his pocket and showed her the white ribbon, his eyes started to water.

Kyou eyes widen and she snatches it from his hands.

"Hey this is mine! How did you get this, did you sneaked into my locker?" she pulled on his tie nearly choking him. "Answered me! Now!" she ordered.

Before he could even answer the bell rang and Kyou let go of his tie.

"Argh, now I'm late for first period," she yelled as she ran pass him. "You better pray we won't meet again!" she yelled back at him.

Youhei stood there watching the girl he loved; fade away again in the distance forever.

"Yo Sunohara," Tomoya patted him back. "Having troubles with women again I see. So who was she? She isn't in our class is she?" he asked.

"No," Youhei answered putting his hand in his pockets.

"That's good, let's just hope she won't be in our class next year, first year is annoying as it is." Tomoya sighed. "Hey Sunohara lets skip school, and hang out in your room, we just need to make sure that Sagara-san doesn't catch us."

Youhei shook his head.

"I'll pass today, I need to be alone now," Youhei walked out of the school.

He found himself on hill watching the clouds pass by, holding back his tears, something he had been doing by himself for a while. It didn't feel right without Kazumi, he was gone, and only thing he had with him is guilt and pain when he kept thinking on that game. He failed everyone that depended on him, and the girl from the past that he fell in love with, doesn't even remember him.

"Is this is who I was destine to be Kazumi? Is this my character? A main character that fails everyone that people depends on. If it is, then I gladly accepted then..." he said to himself staring at the clouds. "Are you up there, watching down on me? I need help."

"I could help you... if you want?" a voice called out to him.

Youhei sat back up to see an image of himself right in front of him.

"Who are you?" Youhei asked him.

'_Youhei_' smiled at him.

"I guess I can say... I'm your created image that everyone makes of you. You know, a loser, a weed, and delinquent, I'm all the things that the people expect from you. I can help you guide you down that path," '_Youhei_' answered.

"How can you help me?" Youhei asked.

"Well... you have a major mental break down right now. After all, our best friend died, the girl we love doesn't remember us. There already rumours about you as we speak, all of them bad, and it's obvious that you're not fitted to be in a main role for anything. So why not just become a side character, that everyone is expected nothing much from you?" '_Youhei'_ asked.

"Yes, that does sound nice. I don't want to live in a world where I fail someone I care about again. The pain is too much to handle. There's no point of me fighting it anymore... so help me," he softy pleaded.

'_Youhei_' nodded.

"Okay then, let me take over your mind, don't worry I won't take full control for your mind, yet, but then soon enough I will. Then you be finally free from burden of the pain of not disappointing others who depend on you. You will forever be a side character, a role that you are destines to play," 'Youhei' smiled as he reaches towards Youhei, into his mind as he slowly started to enter.

_The chapter hidden in Youhei's heart remained opened._

_

* * *

  
_

_(Present)_

"Then over time my other self took completely over me, 'he' was my escape, my guide. However, 'he' made me do something that I never forgave him for; 'he' made me turn my back on Mei. Something I swore never to do, thankfully Okazaki was there to help me snap back into reality. I've been so blinded by my other self, I never realize how many people depended on Okazaki, despite him being typecast as a delinquent and a loser. Then after he helped Yukine, it clicked in my mind that everyone is capable to help others, after that I decided to change. I didn't need my 'other self' anymore... 'he' didn't like it one bit. So I struggled fighting him out of mind, I was slowly losing, I needed something or someone to help me change, to finally get rid of 'him'. That someone was you, Kyou, but... well you know the rest," he finished his story.

Youhei turned away from her staring back to the window.

"So that's my story, Kyou. You always wanted to know about why I became that way in high school," Youhei said coldly.

Kyou, who have been crying all this time during the whole story, struggle to say something, she couldn't. She didn't even realize the pain he went through, he was trouble from the beginning.

Despite all the suffering he endures, he was still there for her, not matter how terrible she treated him, he was at sidelines watching her, making sure she was always alright. He was a shoulder to cry on, a friend to comfort her, someone who always made her laugh when she was upset, and not once has he ever shared about his past struggles to her, not even once. He only was concern about her troubles, her pain, and filling her heart with love and joy.

She didn't deserve the kindness and love from Youhei, she kicks him, punch him, called him names and abuse him completely do her enjoyment.

Then there was the part of the story that she kept close to her, the part when they both met when they were children, and how he help her. She tried to remember, but couldn't, how did he ended up with her own ribbon?

"Youhei please you need to let me explain about us," she softy said to him.

"What us?" he snapped. "There was never any us, because you never loved me as me. You only love me because you made yourself think I was Okazaki," raised his voice at her.

"That isn't fair! If you only let me explain..."

"What's the point? You did love me thinking me as Okazaki right?"

"It's difficult to explain..."

"It's yes or no answer,"

"Yes..." she cried. "But..."

"That's all I needed to hear. I need another walk," he groaned as he started to walk out. But Kyou jumped off her chair and hugged him from behind and rested her cheek against his back.

The man stopped in his tracks when he felt her warmth, something that he could never get enough of. Her delicate yet strong hands around his chest, the very same hands the he held. He could see her hair from the corner of his eye, the same hair that he caress through completely and he could feel her tears soaking down his shirt on to his back, the same tears that he wiped away when she was crying.

But there was one thing that he always longs for... her lips.

The woman took everything in when she embraced him. His warmth something she always long for, his strong yet soft hands, the same one he caress her hair making her feel beautiful. His chest, a place where she always found that gave her comfort. The beating of his heart, so strong yet peaceful, something that makes her calm down and relax.

But there was one thing that she always aches for... his lips.

"Why don't you touch me anymore?" Kyou whispered noticing that he is completely motionless.

"I just can't Kyou..."

"Why?"

"Because I hate you,"

**To be continue**

**

* * *

  
**

Preview on the Next Chapter

The three women in the Reference Room stood silent; it was obvious that Yukine had strong feelings towards Youhei. Tomoyo knew exactly how Yukine felt about having feelings for someone, but didn't have the courage to tell him. She felt the same toward Tomoya; however she didn't win the battle, Nagisa won in the end. Of course she felt happy for Nagisa, but she always had an empty spot in her heart, never to be filled again, until she met _him_.

She found her happiness with him.

She found her strength with him.

However, history may repeat itself, and her heart maybe empty once again.


	8. Chapter 7

_Okay this new chapter is going to be the last for the month, until Winter Holiday's is over. _

_I like to thank readers and reviewers out there who took the time to read our story, it makes us feel happy that we are able to entertain you all with our story. So far we are done with the planning stages of most of our characters Arcs._

_Ryou and Kappei are one of them, and I'm sure some of the readers out there are looking forward to these two kids coming together. _

_I must warn anyone who is keeping track with Youhei's Arc in our story, who's arc is intertwine with the other characters Arc, its slowly going to turning into a drama. Chapter 6(not to be confused with the Heart Chapter) only slows a small glimpse of his over all sanity and his depression.  
_

_I also like to thank my number 1 fan, who I take pride and forming her into a Youhei fangirl._

_Also I been getting some PMs asking me who Youhei is going to end up with... our answer is we don't know it yet._

_Enjoy the chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
_

* * *

Clannad

In Our Early Days

Chapter 7

* * *

An Emptiness Yet To Be Filled 

The three women in the Reference Room stood silent; it was obvious that Yukine had strong feelings towards Youhei. Tomoyo knew exactly how Yukine felt about having feelings for someone, but didn't have the courage to tell him. She felt the same toward Tomoya; however she didn't win the battle, Nagisa won in the end. Of course she felt happy for Nagisa, but she always had an empty spot, never to be filled again.

She lost her happiness with him.

She lost the battle to win his heart and his love.

However the most painful of all, history is going to repeating itself.

She couldn't even hear the women talking to each other, when she started to think back what happen to her two years ago and how the man she used to hate, is now a man she loves.

_The chapters hidden in Tomoyo and Youhei's hearts opened._

_

* * *

  
_

Incomplete Heart

Tomoyo smiled to herself while she stood inside the evaluator waiting for it to reach the floor. She could hear of distinct music growling louder as the evaluator reaches higher in the building, a giggle escape her lips; she knew where it was coming from. With her, standing by her idling away, her brother Takafumi.

"At least his taste in music is getting mediocre now," Takafumi sighed, resting his back on the back of the evaluator.

Tomoyo turned to her younger brother and lightly punch him on the shoulder.

"Damn, that hurts Tomoyo!" he whined.

"You should be polite to our host, after all he went through the trouble to invite us," she stared at him hard.

"Actually, he invited you Tomoyo, I just came along for the ride," he beamed. "Plus I was being polite, I said his taste in music is getting mediocre, it's praising. Besides being honest is who I am," he winked.

"There's a difference between honest and brutally honest, Takafumi," she cross her arms. "No wonder Kanoko-chan doesn't want to talk to you," she scold.

Kanoko happens to be on again off again girlfriend of Takafumi, they met when he enter the same high school of her sister during her senior year. Unfortunately because of Takafumi inconsiderate attitude towards her, Kanoko broke up with him many times.

"Hey hey, she told me to be honest how she looks like in her dress, and I said she looked ugly," he answered.

"You should be considerate with a women's heart," she frowned.

Takafumi shrugged his shoulders.

"If that's the case, then I might as well lie to her all the time."

The only deliverance for him not to be punch even harder by the now irritated older sister is the doors of the evaluator opening. Takafumi quickly evaded the punch and jumped through the doors.

"You're getting slow Tomoyo! Looks like old age is getting to you!" he mocked her as he started to run.

"I'm not that old! I'm still in my early twenties!" she chased after him down the hall way of the apartment building eventually tackling him down and pinning him into a Delfin Clutch.

The result... the man crying in pain.

"Take it back, say 'I'm young and beautiful!'" she ordered, her cold glare at him.

"But you're not! I can't lie, it goes against my principles!"

"Say it!" she pulled tighter on him.

"Fine," he shouted. "I'm young and beautiful!" he yelled.

"No! I mean 'You're young and beautiful!" she corrected.

"Thank you!" her brother express gratitude while trying to pull his body out of the pin.

"This brings back memories..." a male voice announced in front of them.

Both the Sakagami siblings stopped what they were doing and slowly looked up to see Youhei standing in front of them in the door way to his apartment. He leaned over the door frame with one arm and started down on them with a grin.

"Sunohara! Help me, onee-chan is hurting me," he begged.

"You deserve it," both Tomoyo and Youhei said at the same time.

"So what did he do this time?" Youhei asked turning to her.

"He said I'm old and ugly," she answered pulling her grip on her brother even tighter.

"He couldn't be more wrong. You ready to come in, some of our fellow university graduates are already here," he offered pointing in his apartment with his thumb.

Tomoyo smiled as she got up from her feet pulling Takafumi to his feet.

"But first!" Takafumi smiled as he pulled an apple from his pants pocket and handed it to him. "A little cerebration gift for being an official teacher," he smiled.

"Thanks," Youhei gave out a fake smile accepting the apple. "This is why I choice my path as a teacher, to get apples from dead beat students," he pointed at the apple. "And that's guidance teacher by the way, try to pay more attention," he bonked Takafumi's head.

"Fine, so where are your drinks?" he walked in taking off his shoes.

Youhei pointed where the drinks were.

"Don't mind if I do," Takafumi grinned as he saw a young women helping her to a drink.

"Sorry Youhei, I told him it wasn't funny," Tomoyo apologized taking off her shoes and placing them neatly on the shoe stand.

"Nah, its okay, don't worry yourself over it, I needed the vitamins anyway," he smiled. "I happy you're able to make it Tomoyo," he hugged her.

"It's nothing," she hugged him back.

"Is Mei-chan here?" she asked closing the apartment door.

"No...neither Mei or my mother couldn't make it. But I'm having dinner with them next week, would you like to come?" he offered as he help her take off her coat.

"I love to, but what of your father?" she asked.

"Well, the fact of the matter is," he paused as he took a hanger from the closet and hanged Tomyo's coat. "I made it this far, without his blessings or his money and his love. So it's only right to cerebrate without him, so long story short, he can screw himself," he winked at her.

Tomoyo smiled.

"You really have changed... I always knew you could."

"I could say the same thing about you Tomoyo, you seem more open and less serious at times, playful maybe the best word to say."

"Well...maybe you're right, but I change over time, you just needed a push to change."

"Thanks for pushing me around then. Come on, most of the people here can't wait to meet you, 'Future Attorney Sakagami' "he winked again at her.

The party grew on during the night, Tomoyo smiled to herself when she met some of her 'friends' she made during her studies in university. They were good 'friends', but she didn't have the same emotional attachment as the friends she made in high school. She still kept in good contact with some of them, such as Nagisa, Yukine and Kyou, but over time, she slowly started to drift off into her own life.

Despite her current success, she still wasn't really happy, not to say she not happy with her life as of now. Tomoyo couldn't help but to think if there was a world out there that she would find true happiness, maybe happiness with Tomoya. She swiftly took that thought out of her mind, it was the past, and she needed to think of the future.

She sat there, in the corner of the living room to herself, chatting with her friends who pass by her. Many of it was small talk, nothing really that meaning full, because when the night was over, they would forget each other, and she accepted it.

"I have to admit Sunohara, you do make a pretty decent celebration party," Takafumi said as he offered him a drink, sitting on a chair in front of him.

"Thanks," he replied sitting back on his chair. "I'm glad a free loader like you took the time to enjoy my party by picking up women," he added.

The two sat on the balcony of the apartment enjoy some of the little fresh air that Japan had to offer. It was a long night and most of the guest already took off, the ones that stick behind were the ones finishing off the last of the food and wine.

"No problem, thanks to your party I mange to score a chick's number," he waved a piece of paper in front of him.

"Really, may I see?" Youhei asked.

"Sure!" Takafumi smiled as he handed him the number, his smile change to a frown when Youhei crumble the piece of paper and threw it the balcony falling into the depts. of the street.

"Hey, what the hell is that for?" he asked.

"It's for your own good Sakagami-kun, besides you're with Kanoko-chan," Youhei kicked him in the shin. "Just apologize to her already you idiot,"

"Why should I? She is the one that over reacted, she so indecisive with her emotions," he groaned leading back on his chair.

"She's a woman; she has every right to be indecisive with their emotions. Your problem is your pride and massive ego," he pointed at him. "Just let go of them, and you be less of an ass."

Takafumi started to get annoyed at the older man.

"Even if I can, she always wants me to stupid stuff that I don't feel like doing..." he sighed deeply feeling a headache coming soon.

"50% of a relationship is being passionate about doing stuff you don't feel like doing for your lover and the other 50% is just being passionate about her or him."

Takafumi scratch the back of his head.

"You know Sunohara," he cross his legs and arms. "What makes you an expert on this, you're single and you have been for the longest time. Tell me why should I listen to you, what experience do you have?"

"You learn much about many things, are you need to do is take a step back and see the picture from the sidelines, because trust me I have many years of experience with that. As for experience with a man and women relationships... let's just say I'm over fairy tale love stories," he explained.

Takafumi sighed again and got to his feet.

"You're not using your guidance teacher tactics are you?"

Youhei didn't give an answer.

Takafumi looked at him blankly waiting for an answer.

Youhei just smiled.

"Argh whatever!" he walked back into the apartment. "Hey Tomoyo," he addressed walking past her.

Tomoyo looked at her bother puzzled then turned back to a smiling Youhei.

"Let me guess, you gave him advice?" she asked.

He nodded motion over to an empty chair in front of him.

"So what have you been up to Tomoyo?" he asked.

"Well I manage to get myself hired as a legal assistance, a good start when I do become an attorney. That and I need to clean up the streets again, it seems like the gangs is being active now, especially with a new one called Void," she answered.

"Void? Yeah I remember reading something on it in the newspaper, they sound dangerous Tomoyo," he said having a look of concern.

"Don't worry Youhei, with Yukine's help, I'm sure her and I can take them down before they do any real damage," she smiled.

"You're including Yukine in this as well?" his face even more concern.

"Don't worry Youhei, Yukine can take care of herself. Who do you think trained her to defend herself to begin with, in my senior year?" she asked.

"That depends; you're not putting her into a situation where she force to defend herself? You may think that she has the talent to be a better fighter then her brohter, you have to remember she's not a fighter. Why is she doing this anyway? I thought she hates fighting," he asked.

"Of course she's not a fighter and she has her reasons to decide to start fighting, Youhei, she keeps asking about you. Why not talk to her?"

Youhei stare at the woman for a few moments.

"I don't think its best idea," he replied.

"Why? You haven't talk to Tomoya or the others since you left Nagisa graduation, and you haven't even came to visit them during Christmas, not even once. You should at least talk to Yukine."

"I'm just afraid what she might not like of what become."

"Youhei, you became into a wonderful man, so devoted into helping others, and loving them unconditionally. People find comfort in you, Yukine finds comfort in you," she explained.

"Yes," he nodded. "That's the point. Yukine found comfort in me because I resemble her brother, the same with Okazaki. So if..."

"Stop," Tomoyo interrupted. "Yukine finds comfort in you because of you, not because of her brother, see deeply cares about you, and if you don't talk to her, then I'm going to let her come to you."

"But you promise not to talk to the others about me,"

"I made no such promise... but I did keep my word. But the way things are turning now, and then I have no choice but to intervene," she cross her arms scolding him. "In speaking of which did you tell them?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Have you told Tomoya and the others about your success over the phone?" Tomoyo asked sitting down in the chair in front of them."

"No, not yet, I rather tell them in person, to see their surprise look on their face," he chuckled.

"Ah I see, also I heard from Tomoya that Ushio-chan is entering kindergarten next year, and I hear from Kyou she will be teaching her."

"Good for Ushio-chan," he smiled. "Good for Kyou," he said rather coldly.

Tomoyo notice the man being tense.

"Where are you going to teach Youhei?" she said trying to change the mood.

"I'm going to be with Yamaku Academy, a school that teaches students that have special needs," he asked.(1)

"My brother went there for one year after his accident, but why are you going to teach there?"

"Because... an old friend of mine had a sickness that took his life, I couldn't help him or save him from it. So I decided to help kids like him, who is sick, or physically disable or is emotionally scared. I just want to give them hope that their lives have meaning...I guess I'm not making a sense am I?"

"No, it makes sense. I completely understand what you mean," she nodded.

"Thanks, so are you enjoying the night so far Tomoyo?" he asked.

"Yes, I do admit that being around my friends is definitely refreshing, it seems that their living their lives to the fullest, and I'm happy for them," she smiled.

"I see... "He paused. "But are you happy for youself Tomoyo?" he asked.

"Not yet, I'm working on it," she gave a half smile. "I'm not saying that I'm not happy with my current right now, but..."

"You feel incomplete," Youhei finished her sentence for her.

Tomoyo eyes widen when he said that, he understood her.

"I feel the same way, but I right now, I just want to help people. Maybe someday along the way, I might even find a way to complete myself. But right now, I just have to settle with being incomplete," he nodded. "What about you Tomoyo? Do you know of a way to complete yourself?" he asked.

Tomoyo thought for one long moment the shook her head.

"That's the problem, I don't know how," she answered giving a weak smile to her friend.

"You don't?"

"Yes," she nodded then putting her head down not even looking at him. "I thought I would be complete when I fulfilled my promise to myself to save the cherry blossom trees for my family. With the help of you and Tomoya, I was able to do so, and I finally have a family again." She paused. "Then I thought I would complete when I started to protect people in the streets for being victims," she shook her head. "I should just be happy for all the accomplishment I've done..." she paused again. "Maybe I'm being selfish,"

"Sometimes being selfish is requiring being happy Tomoyo," he replied.

"What do you mean Youhei?" she asked finally looking up to him.

Youhei pointed inside his apartment, Tomoyo turned to see her brother dancing by himself to the music as few people who were still here join in.

"I don't understand..." Tomoyo looked on.

"Your brother, even though he struggling with a relationship with Kanoko-chan. He doesn't really care for that single moment he dancing, because he's taking a small break from it all. So when he comes back to it, he will approaches it with an open mind and an open heart. And having a strong mind and heart, you can fight for your dreams," he explained.

The woman nodded.

"Sometimes I feel envious; I wish I can do that, just dance for the rest of the night, without caring about my life right now."

"Okay then," Youhei stood up.

"My I have this dance?" he asked offering his hand with a bow when slow music started to play in the background.

"What on earth are you doing Youhei?" she asked slightly blushing.

"You wish to dance the night away without a care in the world. So as host of this arrange party I have to honour my guest wishes," he answered. "So my I please have this dance?" he asked again.

"But I'm a terrible dancer, I'm going to step all over your feet," her blush grew blighter.

Youhei then leaned over Tomoyo ear.

"Then I shall try my hardest to avoid milady's feet," he whispered to her.(2)

Tomoyo giggled then nodded taking his hand, he pulled her close to him and they started to slow dance. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly relaxes when he guided her through the dance, her fear and her unhappiness of being incomplete started to fade. Then after a while, it all faded away and the only thing she could think of is her and Youhei dancing under the stars. She held him closer taking everything about him in.

She couldn't believe that they happen to go to the same university together, they happen to bump into each other one time when she happen to be running late for class. It was weird of first, to come across a man she hated in high school, turned into a complete different man all together.

It wasn't only is over all personality that change, it was that look he had in his eyes; she could still remember the conversation she had with him in high school. How he usually has a dumb annoying look in his eyes, but on rare times he also has eyes full of hope and devotion, a look that she knew that he would be a good man in the end.

A look that she eventually began to be fond of, and to be drawn into.

She was happy to be close friends with him, it made her feel special.

Youhei isn't the only person who changes completely, it was her as well.

During her time in high school she struggled to fight being typecast as a non-girl, always being violent and aggressive to others. She tried to become 'girlish' or ladylike to be more accepting to the general eye of the public, she also asks from some advice from Nagisa and Yukine on it during her senior year.

Then slowly, she became more lady like, something she wish to become, she still had her moments by defending the weak from bullies. She smiled to herself, she can always be both.

"Tomoyo?"

"Hmm?"

"I think the song is over..."

"Let's just stay like this, a little longer," she held him closer.

"Okay then..."

***

When Tomoyo woke up, she found herself in a bed that wasn't hers, she looked around, and her dress that she wore during the night was hanging off a hanger off the door. She looked under the covers and notice she was half naked.

_Did we? She thought._

She blushed deeply; she didn't even remember sleeping with Youhei. Her eyes suddenly glazed down to the bed and saw a pair of clothes set out and a piece of paper on top of it, labelled Tomoyo. Curiosity got the better of her so she took the note and read it.

"Morning sleeping head, and don't worry despite what you must of thought right away when you woke up, we didn't have sex. You just fell asleep in my arms; it was late at night so I just carried you to my bed, as for you dress that hanging off the door. I know you don't want your dress to be wrinkled so I took it off for you... don't worry I didn't take advantage of you. Trust me I would ask you for your permission if I wanted to. So get changed and come on out breakfast is waiting for you," she read.

She smiled as she started to put on the clothes set out for her.

If it was a different man who would have done this, she would of beat him up into a coma, however she trusted Youhei, the new Youhei that is.

The smell of cooked food enters her nose as she opened the door; she smiled as she sees Youhei in the kitchen and her brother Takafumi setting up the table.

"Morning Tomoyo," Takafumi smiled.

"Morning Takafumi, morning Youhei,"

"Morning Tomoyo, grab a seat by the table, breakfast is almost done. After the many times you made and taught breakfast for me, it's my time now," Youhei nodded.

The woman smiled as she sat down by the kitchen table, treating others for breakfast is usually her thing, and it is unique experience to have.

"So Sunohara, perhaps maybe you can shed some light on me?" Takafumi asked when he wolfed down an entire egg.

"Oh? With what," Youhei asked.

"Well I suspect that Tomoyo might have a boyfriend, but she won't tell me," he sighed after gulping down some orange juice.

"It's none of your business Takafumi, besides we broke up a week ago," the sister answered quickly when she kicked him in the shin.

"Oh it didn't work out with Masao-san?" Youhei asked. "Never really like him that much..."

"Yes... He was good person at first, but he kept pressuring me into having sex with him," she shook her head. "You were right about him Youhei, I should have listened..."

"But you're a grown woman sis!" her brother grinned.

"That isn't the point Takafumi, I'm willing to proceed in that type of act of love and passion, but I need to be fully comfortable with the man I'm with," she explained.

"That's reasonable," Youhei nodded.

"Yeah it is, but don't you think your cutting yourself short? Other then Sunohara here, you're not comfortable with any man, you just beat them up!" Takafumi sighed. "I guess women are really indecisive..." he sighed again.

Tomoyo kicked him hard in the leg.

***

"Thank you for your hospitality," Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch," Takafumi chuckled. "You maybe a weed some times, but you're cool when you need to be," he added then ducked under Tomoyo punch running towards the evaluator.

"I'll get him next time," she frowned.

"I'm sure you will," Youhei grinned. "Kick him extra hard for me."

"Oh I will, you can definitely count on that," she smiled back at him. "Oh yes," she paused noticing she still wearing his clothes. "I'll be sure to return the clothes tomorrow."

"Nah, you keep it. It actually looks better on you then me..."

"You really think so?"

"Yes... you look like a man!" he gave her a wink.

"Oh stop that," she slaps him on the shoulder. "You're being silly again," she blushed.

"Damn straight!" he nodded.

They both smiled at each other for a long time, the warm moment between the two was quickly ruined when her cellphone went off.

"It's a text message from Masao... he apologies and he wants to talk to tonight," she told Youhei after reading the text in her phone. "Maybe I should talk to him..."

"Really?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Second chance...I know what you mean, but Tomoyo..." Youhei face turned into concern.

"Yes?"

"How many second chances did you give him?"

"A handful, sorry Youhei I rather not talk about it right now. Besides I gave my brother a fair head start, have a good day today," she started to run but Youhei grabbed her arm.

"Tomoyo, you deserve someone better then that," he said softy to her.

"I know, there is someone else..." she face away.

"Who?"

"Sorry Youhei I need to go or I'm going to be late for work," she pulled her arm away and walked towards the end of the hall.

She didn't even face him.

***

After the physical lesson she taught her brother, and changing into her own clothes, Tomoyo proceeded to law office she been working for a few months. It was a small office that is currently belonging to a lawyer and mentor of Hanoko, a woman that Tomoyo highly respects and admires. However Hanoko tend to have a dirty mind most of the time.

Which working as her legal assistance quite an experience, but the pay is decent and she has eyes on experience on how the court works. A great stepping stone when she becomes an attorney herself.

"Ah. A good morning to you Tomoyo-chan," Hanoko cheered when she sees her entering the office. "How was the celebration party?" she asked putting her pen down taking a break from paper work.

"It was wonderful."

"Oh really? You must introduce him me Tomoyo-chan. It would be nice finally meeting your boyfriend," she smirked.

"Youhei isn't my boyfriend," she blushed. "Masao is."

"Oh is that so? I must of got them confuse, you always talk about Sunohara more than you do with Masao."

"... I do?"

"Yes, so you must understand why I thought he was your boyfriend and not Masao... but from what I heard from you, Sunohara seems like wonderful man. If I was only 10 years younger, then I would invite him to my bed any day!" she grinned.

"Hanoko-san! You shouldn't say embarrassing things in front of me like that!" Tomoyo blushed.

"Oh you object? Does that mean you want to invite him in your bed Tomoyo-chan?" Hanoko teased.

"He's a good friend and both know each other very well!" Tomoyo blushed harder.

"Know each other every well huh? Then that means that he would please you very well, I'm jealous!" she playfully sighed.

"Hanoko stop, besides I have no experience with it."

"Oh? Then I might have some good advice for you, both of you for that matter. Maybe I could teach you both, with a hot and heavy interactive physical lesson, just the three of us," Hanoko gave Tomoyo a seductive smile.

"No!"Tomoyo blushed even harder this time.

"Relax Tomoyo-chan, I'm only teasing you. You know, I was exactly like you when I was your age, a head strong devoted women who is a little dirty girl hiding away for a man to 'release her'," she joked.

_Am I really going to turn up like that? She thought._

Believe it or not, this is the usual day, Hanoko teasing Tomoyo, paper work, lunch, Hanoko teasing Tomoyo, paper work.

After a long day of Hanoko dirty jokes and stories of her young experimental experiences, Tomoyo finally relax on her chair. She had a hard time believing that Hanoko used to be like her when she was her age.

She sighed to herself, the day wasn't over yet, she had to talk to Masao.

It was 7:00 in the evening.

After she says her goodbyes, she left to see him.

***

Youhei found himself struggling to broom the floors and talking in the phone at the same time. Normally he had no problem, but since her sister Mei, is on the other line, she can talk quite the handful. That and he couldn't get Tomoyo out of her mind.

_I overstep the line when I said she deserve someone better, I didn't have the right to say that. But I should of stop her from seeing him again, I shouldn't of let her go, damn Youhei get it togethor. I should of just took her in my arms and kiss her, but no, she said that their was someone else, and that other person isn't me._

"Onii-chan are you even listening?" Mei screamed out over the phone.

"Mei, we been talking over 2 hours now," Youhei dropped the broom on the floor as he gave up the fight. He then looked at his watch. 11.30 In the evening. "And it's late," the man sighed sitting down on a chair.

"Come on onii-chan, I want to know more about your party, meet any cute girls?" she asked over the line.

"Yes several, but not really interested in them," he answered kicking off his slippers.

"What? You mean you're interested in cute girls anymore?" Mei said with a shock.

"No no, I just manage to settle down with a job, not really prepared for a girlfriend. Besides I'm going to be far too busy helping students," he sat back on the chair.

"Onii-chan, that's only an excuse, are you honesty telling me you're not going to get a girlfriend?" she asked a hint of worry in her tone.

"Just not this time," he paused as he heard knock on the door. "Listen Mei, I have to go, tell mother that I'm going to bring Tomoyo over for dinner next week," he asked.

"Okay..." Mei sighed. "I love you onii-chan."

"Ditto," he replied as he hung up.

The knocking on the door became louder and more rapidly.

"Hang on," he called out. "Who could it be at this hour," he said to himself.

When he opened the door his eyes widen to see Tomoyo there in tears. That wasn't the only thing upsetting about her, her blouse was ripped down the center, revealing parts of her bare chest and her skirt nearly tore off.

"Youhei..." she cried out when she hugged him.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" he asked holding her close to him.

"I been raped..." she sobbed.

**To be continue**

* * *

1) A reference to another VN game. Its about a young man who has a heart sickness and is force to go to school with speical needs. He comes across many beautiful women, but unlike many VN games, these women are unqiue, on has no arms, one has a half burned of face, and the other is deaf and many more. There is a special theme in this VN that says that beauty is within. I only tried the demo and it is indeed a heartful and meaningful experince, it really makes you think about how people go the distance despite there handicaps. I looking forward to the full game coming out, I just hope the game is not going have H scenes in it, because it will ruin it.

2) A homage to a scene in the second Card Captor Sakura Movie. Syaoran and Sakura both play as a princess and prince in a play, and during a dance scene in the play the prince(Syaoran) ask the princess(Sakura) to dance. Sakura refuses because she afraid of stepping over Syaorans feet. And Syaoran replies "Then I shall try my best to avoid milady feet". Even though we the writers of this Clannad Fic are male, we found this scene really cute.


	9. Chapter 8

_Were back fellow readers and fans, now during the holidays we been discussing about the various friendships in the anime. After I re-watch the anime and play the VN again...it's sad for me to say that I think that the friendship between Sunohara and Kyou is by far the weakest. I came to this conclusion because after watching the anime again... I find Sunohara a far better friend towards Kyou, than Kyou is to Sunohara. _

_Even though Sunohara does deserve... the abuse that she gives him... the fact is that when he does have his good moments, Kyou still treats him like crap. For example in the anime she sees their friendship as hierarchical, and Sunohara hates those types of relationships. Another example is when Nagisa is having cold feet about the play he teaches Nagisa a charm by writing a kanji of 'person', but writes 'enter'. Kotomi politely informs him of his mistake while Kyou just insults him. A big example is when she insults him when he gets rejected on being a model...yeah friends don't kick each other when their down. Also when After Story during the Christmas Episode when Sunohara basically hopes that that he would be relationship with one of the girls and Kyou quickly rejects him coldly... another ouch towards Sunohara._

_But the biggest reason why Kyou is not a good friend towards Sunohara is the anime special Another World Kyou, basically in this special episode Tomoya actually dates Ryou and Kyou is upset by it. During the time when Tomoya is with Ryou, rumours started to surface that Kyou and Tomoya are dating because of a pretend kiss incident (she ask him to kiss her thinking her as Ryou put pushes him away in the end) so in order to get rid of the rumours she decides to force herself to date Sunohara... but Sunohara kindly rejects her and actually ask her if she really likes him that she would date him, she doesn't answer._

_Okay a little rant time, it is the only one I'm going to make : )_

_First off I don't care how sad Kyou is...but that fact that she willing to use Youhei like that, completely discarding his feelings... YOU NEVER USE FRIENDS LIKE THAT. _

_Sunohara indirectly says that he wanted to date her and likes her, but he knows it isn't right because he knows that Kyou likes Tomoya. That's a true sign of friendship, he completely disregard is own personal feelings and just tries to comfort her and give some sound advice to Tomoya. Sunohara could of easily told Tomoya to stick with Ryou and Sunohara could have Kyou in the end. _

_Don't get me wrong, I'm not bashing Kyou and praising Sunohara, because there both morons, I just trying to give my opinion on the matter of the friendship between Kyou and Youhei. _

_It really make me wonder... why does Youhei even consider her as a friend?_

_Okay rant time over back to the story...._

_

* * *

  
_

Clannad

In Our Early Days

Chapter 8

**You Are Poison**

_The Chapters hidden in Tomoyo's and Youhei's Heart Slightly Beats On. _

She couldn't believe what happen to her only a few hours ago, something that no one should experience, something that should never exist. There were several emotions that course through her; fear, pain, humiliation, heartache, use, sacred and the worst of all fragile...weak. That single emotion affected her most of all, she hated that emotion than any other. She remember promising to herself to never feel such emotion, she had to remain strong for her family and for herself. However she had no such privilege when that single moment when he striped her clothes away and force himself on her.

She couldn't remember what was going on during it, her mind numb; sadly her body was fully aware, she could feel it all, and she could hear his voice laughing at her the whole duration. Then after, when she woke up, lying down, abandon and cold, she finally realize what happen, she was raped. When she force herself up, her feet started to move, and without resisting them, she forward them straight to a familiar building. Many on lookers stared at the almost naked woman, tears ran down her cheeks, yet no one help her.

"Youhei..." the broken woman sobbed in his arms.

The man only stood there, motionless as he saw the crying woman in his arms. He couldn't believe it, his friend, Tomoyo, always known to be a strong and independent, being so frail. This was the first time she ever been like this in front of him, he felt helpless, the only thing he could do now and just hold her.

The only question that pop in his mind...

Where have all the good times gone?

"Tomoyo..." he said softy.

She didn't respond.

"We have to go to hospital," he said.

She didn't respond for a long moment, the finally she nodded.

***

He hated hospitals, every time he came to one; his friends were the ones that were suffering on the other side. First there was his best friend from childhood Kazumi, and then there was Ryou, crying over a very sick Kappei, Yukine when she was beaten from her father. Then Tomoyo, the woman who help him through university, a friend who taught him how to cook, and a friend who guided him into the man he is today. And the most important thing of all, a friend who is special to him.

He sat in the waiting room, for the doctor to be done with Tomoyo examination.

He started at the close door, where Tomoyo waited.

It must be hard for her, he knew it... he felt it.

Tomoyo sat in the single hospital room, while the doctor did her examination, she was thankful that the doctor is a woman. If it were a man, she would break down again, non-responsive; however it was still hard for her. Her body was just violated, and to be violated again and the doctors question only add salt to her already deep wounds, she started to have flash backs of the event.

She stared at the closed door, where Youhei waited.

It must be hard for him, she knew it...she felt it.

"Sakagami-san," the doctor called.

"Yes..." she replied still staring at the door.

"Do you know who raped you? We will contract police, or you can wait until tomorrow, you must be overwhelmed and you need sleep, I can tell you the results in the morning..."

"No...I like to hear them," she interrupted her attention still at the door.

"There is no permanent damage, and the drugs that were in your body are already starting to clear out of your system. Whoever this person who drug you, made sure you were still aware what was going on, one sick man. So I need to ask you... do you know who done this to you?" she asked again.

Tomoyo shook her head.

"No," she lied.

"I see...," the older woman replied. "Here," she handed Tomoyo a card.

Tomoyo took it from the doctor's hands and read it. It was a clinic card from a physiologist that specializes in rape victims.

"I hope you do call her, I know her quite well, she will help you through this...also you should take this," the doctor handed Tomoyo something else.

The eyes of the woman widen when she notice what it was.

"I just hope you be strong enough for the results when you do use it Sakagami-san," she bowed. "May you be strong in difficult times," she walked out of the room leaving the poor woman alone.

When to door open Tomoyo saw Youhei there standing right in front of the door way, his face full of concern. She didn't honestly know what to say, she knew that sad face of his, and she witnesses it before, long time ago in high school. The time during winter that he tried so desperately to help Yukine through her troubles. It was the look of being lost and confuse, something she been seeing more often the ever.

"I'm sorry Youhei, but can you leave me?" she asked facing away.

"Don't say another word Tomoyo," he interrupted her.

"Please Youhei," tears ran down her face. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Fine then, I just turn away," he turned around not facing her. "But I will still stay here, for you," he added.

"You baka..."

"I'm always am..." the man took a deep breath. "Listen...Tomoyo, you're going to stay with me for a while..." said.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be alone at this time, and I want to be by your side, in your time of coping..." he paused again. "Sorry I didn't mean it to sound it like that; I just want to help you..."

"Youhei...I accept if you promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Please don't do anything to Masao, let me handle him,"

"Tomoyo...he raped you, and you're not going to do anything about it?" he question facing her.

"No..."

"Why?"

"Because the first time in my life I'm scared," she answered not facing away from him again. "So you have to promise me you won't do anything with Masao..." she said.

"Fine...I promise," Youhei lied.

***

She stare at the ceiling for hours in the dark room, the only light radiating from alarm clock resting on the night stand gave her little comfort. The ride back to Youhei's place was uncomfortable; none of them said a word on their way there. The only sounds between them were the wheels running on the pavement through the long dark streets of the city. She rested her head on the passenger side window and watches the glare of the street lights go by. At one point his hand reach over and held hers, it felt warm and gentle, something she always felt from him.

It was 2 in the morning and she still couldn't sleep, she turned to her side facing the door leading out to the living room, where Youhei rested himself on the couch. She could still feel the warmth in her hand, the same hand that he held. She remembers spending time together in a school festival during her final year in university on a 'friend date.'

It was the first time he held her hand, and that sweet moment was the last thing she thought of before falling asleep.

Tomoyo's Dream

"Sorry I'm late, were you waiting long?" Tomoyo apologized to Youhei who was leaning against the school gates.

The man just smiled.

"Nope I just got here a few minutes ago, ummm," he paused when he stared at the blue dress she was wearing. "I guess I'm underdressed," he chuckled scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" she titled her head to the side with a hint of worry.

"Well," he stared at his cheap suit he was wearing. "You just look so beautiful, and I'm not that appealing, so if I'm beside you, you might get humiliate," he explain with a sigh.

"Stop Youhei..." she blushes slightly. "You're handsome," she smiled. "Besides I rather be with you then any other man I know," she nodded.

"Thanks...so do you have any plans on where you want to go?" he asked.

"Well... there is an event of a Dragon Boat Race; would you like to see that first?"

"Okay sure...um, you know the way?" he asked with a shy grin.

"Of course," she nodded.

The night went by fast, they visit on any event that they could. Trying out some various games, and tasting some of the food that the festival had to offer. But the biggest event that they enjoy the most is the ending cerebration when they view a gorgeous display of fireworks at a hill side.

Both of them stood together under a Cherry Blossom Tree both of them admiring the show.

"Amazing..." Tomoyo whispered.

"Yeah..." Youhei replied. "It sucks that you are graduating this year, I still have a year left," he sighed.

"Youhei, don't worry, were still be friends. Besides you don't need my help anymore, you're on your way to fulfill a dream," she smiled at him.

"Yes I know, I'm just going to miss you," he smiled.

"Me too, Youhei."

Both of them stared at each other for a long minute, and then the grad final of the firework display grabbed their attention as they both look up at the sky, their eyes full of astonishment when they saw a huge kanji of 'happiness and fortune' display in the sky with sliver light.

"Youhei...promise me as a friend, if I ever in a pinch, you will be there to save me," she asked her eyes still up in the sky.

"I promise," he held her hand.

Real World

Tomoyo smiled to herself as she hugged a pillow beside her in her sleep.

"Youhei...please be at my side..." she prayed as tears ran down her cheeks into the pillow.

However Youhei wasn't resting on the couch in the living room, he was in his car, driving towards a place that he knew Masao would be in. Masao is the type of guy who enjoys only one thing, women, and the best place to find woman, would be the hottest night club in the city.

It wasn't hard to find him in the dark lighted club, after a few questions and directions from the people inside, he found out that he had reserved a VIP room in the top floor balcony.

When he did see him... all he saw was a flash of white rage.

The last thing he remembers was the sound of scream and terror and then the sounds of a jail cell closing behind him.

***

When the woman woke up from the sounds of the alarm clock beating down on her ears, she turned it off only fall on to her pillow again. She still felt sleepy, she had only a few hours of sleep and she didn't want to leave the bed. She wanted to avoid going out in society as long as possible... and also to avoid using the item that the doctor gave her that was sitting on the nightstand... mocking her.

Sunohara sat his back against the wall in his jail cell, thinking back what he did to Masao just an hour ago. But it wasn't regret he felt, it was fear that course through is heart. When he first made eye contact with Masao, he couldn't control his body; he saw everything that his body did, the one thing he did remember clear was Masao face when he fell on the balcony when he shoved him off.

Then a loud knock on the iron bars of the cell broke him out of thought, he turned to see someone that he would never would expected to see.

That someone is his father, the same man that basically disowned him since the day of his birth. The man never patted him on the back, or came to his soccer games. The same man, who gave up raising him, the same man who never loved him.

"You're a lucky man Sunohara....you're free to go," the cell guard opened the cell doors giving him a dirty look. "Your father happens to know many people with high power," he added.

"Get up now Youhei," his father ordered as he tosses him a bag of his son's personal belongings.

After the son giving him a cold glare he nodded.

***

"What the hell were you thinking Youhei? Attempted murder? You're lucky that guy you shove off landed into that pool. If he didn't then even I couldn't help you," his father scolded him when they both left the police station.

"Thanks father for being there in my most desperate times..." the sarcastically gave gratitude.

His father grabbed his son arm's forcing them to face each other, their glare at each growing even colder.

"Would it kill you to be a little more grateful? Do you have any idea how much money and favors I had to use up to cover up your mess? "You're lucky not to have a record after this," be paused. "And for what for some simple girl?" he asked.

"Tomoyo isn't a simple girl!" Youhei lashed out.

"Great...we here go again," the father sighed. "Delusion of gradual... you're already reaching the peek on that stage."

"I am not delusional."

"Yes you are Youhei, you think you can help people... but you still haven't learnt have you. You are not capable of helping people, and you never well be," his father shook his head. "When are you going to accepted that?" he asked.

"I changed father..."

"Yeah I know you change Youhei, but comparing yourself now and yourself in High school, I prefer when you were a delinquent,"

"Are you serious?"

"Damn right I'm serious. Listen, Youhei even though you were a delinquent, a weed and a major disappointment to me, you still had some sort of confidence when doing so. But looking at you now you're a pathetic mess, you're always worried that something might bad happen when you try to 'help people'. And when something bad happens, which is always, you fall into a depression, yet you have some sort of illusion that you can still help people. Why do you do that to yourself, just accept the fact that you can't help people," his father scolded.

"Never..." he said with a harsh tone as he walked away to his car.

"You little bastard," his father said under his breath.

***

"Tomoyo..." Hanoko said as she put a cup of tea in front of the young woman. "You don't have to be here, you should just stay home," her tone grew with concern as she sat on a chair in front of Tomoyo desk.

The morning wasn't great for Tomoyo, when she finally woke up from her slumber, she could still have horrible flash backs on that night before. When she got out of bed and into the next room, Youhei was nowhere to be seen, the couch untouched and his keys and his 'Monarchy' long black trench coat, the same coat that she gave him for his birthday, gone. It felt weird that he wasn't there, she felt alone in that apartment, nothing but her and her overwhelming emotions that stirred within her. She needed to keep herself busy not thinking of what happen.

Tomoyo could see the every moment when Hanoko's heart broke when she told her what happen. Hanoko turned into a concerning and loving mother to her, asking her how she was feeling, consulting her, making her comfortable as possible.

"No, I need something to keep my mind off it, so it's best if I just keep working toady Hanoko," she answered with a fake smile.

Hanoko saw right through the fake smile and just sighed.

"Alright...but if you need anything, just tell me alright?"

Tomoyo nodded.

Work didn't help.

Hanoko could see it, she notice that Tomoyo always seem to drift off when she took in phone calls and filed up some case reports. She often didn't even hear when Hanoko ask her questions and call out to her, she was in no condition to work like this, she knew it, and she knew that Tomoyo knew it. The older woman couldn't help but to watch as the young strong woman she used to know is slowly turning into a frail woman that Hanoko knew that Tomoyo swore to never to be.

It was a long 3 hours until it was 1 in the afternoon.

"Tomoyo...I getting some coffee would you like something to drink?" Hanoko offered.

"But getting refreshments is my job," she replied not answering.

"Don't worry about it, and relax," she smiled. "Green Tea?" she asked.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Green Tea it is then..." she places a hand on Tomoyo shoulder before leaving the office.

She was alone again.

However she didn't have much time to dwell on it as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

Moments later a middle age man enter the room, she knew him.

The man was Youhei's father, Yuuji Sunohara

"Tomoyo-san," he acknowledges her with a slight cold tone and harden posture.

"Sunohara-san..." she started to say but Yuuji rose his hand up to stop her.

"I'm going to make this quick," his tone getting harder. "Stop being with my son," he demanded his eyes grew cold.

Tomoyo eyes widen.

She couldn't belief what he just said to her.

"Why?" was the only word that she whimpered out.

"Because...you are poisoning his mind Tomoyo," he steps forward into the room. "Listen Tomoyo-san, my wife and daughter Mei likes you, and it obvious that my son Youhei is quite taken with you. I can even say I have a feeling that he loves you. However as for me, I don't like you in the slightest, like I said you are poison to him," he explained.

"Poison?"

"Yes...poison. I sure you already know this about my son, but Youhei isn't all that healthy in his head. His mental problems started to surface ever since he started High School, delusion of gradual something he always had since he was a baby. My son actually thinks that he can help people but he always fails, he is not capable of helping people. And I am damn to let some little girl add on to his delusion, so I don't want you to see him ever again."

"I can't do that to him," she cried out.

Yuuji shrugged his shoulders.

"If you refuse, then I'll force him to be committed into a hospital for his mental health,"

"You do that to your own son?" her eyes widen.

"I rather force him into treatment, then let some simple girl add on to his delusion,"

"You can't do that!" she rose from her chair tears down her cheeks.

"I'm a powerful man Tomoyo-san. You be surprise how a few signatures can change someone's life, besides if you truly 'love' him... then why not just leave him and never look back," he gave a smug smile before he left.

The woman fell onto her knees crying.

"_What do I do..."_

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the late update, things haven't been going well from my friends, two of them were laid off from their jobs because the place there working at is cutting cost. As for myself I got demoted for the same reason and I may take another part time job for extra cash in all. Any way back to the story._

_Oh yeah just for fun I have a poll up, just check my profile and you see it. We would like to know that you think so please vote. : )_

_

* * *

  
_

Clannad

In Our Early Days

Chapter 9

**Turn and Face Reality**

_The chapter hidden in Tomoyo and Youhei's Heart still beats on._

Hanoko didn't like the first thing she sees when she returns to the office with the refreshments; she didn't care about the mess she created, as coffee and green tea spill over the floor when she drops them as she rushes to sobbing woman.

"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?" the women knees in front of her placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders.

The young woman had no replies, no words leaves her lips, only the struggling gasps for breath from her lungs. The comforting words from Hanoko didn't reach Tomoyo's ears, just the words from a terrible man.

"_You are poisoning his mind Tomoyo."_

"_I rather force him into treatment, and then let some simple girl add on to his delusion."_

The words, even though painful, have truth.

There were many times when she experiences many of Youhei's depression during her time with him in university and even the times in high school late in his senior year. When he does fall, she spoke words of encouragement to him making him believe himself again. However despite all of his endeavours, when he tries to help someone, it always leads to... sadness.

First she was rape, and then force to break the heart of a very good friend.

"Hanoko-san...do you mind if I take a small vacation, I think I need time to get away from all of this," she asked standing up from the cold floor.

"Of course..." she answered staring at up at Tomoyo.

Youhei's small apartment is still empty by the time she arrives there from Haonko's office, she only realizes now, how 'empty' the place really is. The old couch resting in the corner of the tiny living room area that he mange to get from his old job from the taxi company. The couch had no television to point to; it only faces the other side of the apartment to a bare corner. A dinner table with four broken chairs, the only form of entertainment he has is his old cd player she remembers he has since high school in his dorm room, and a strange star shaped wood carving hanging on his window.

Her mother has always tells her that 'A man's heart can be describe by his room', after taking some time to see the apartment she wonders to herself.

_Does this mean, he has an empty heart... or does his heart feel empty?_

The woman just takes a deep breath as she tries putting the discouraging question in the back of her mind. She has little time left to gather all of her personal belongings and leave before he came back. Saying goodbye to him forever would be the hardest thing for her, and she didn't heart to bare it. Avoiding him would hurt him, but if she knew she would break down into tears if she ever faces him.

It happens to be a good thing that she didn't bring much with her when she 'moves' in last night. Only a week with of clothes and some personal items, most of them were already still in her suitcase. It would be good for her, to get out of the city avoiding all of this, Masao, her work, and the most important thing of all, not being a poison to Youhei anymore.

She nearly had everything prepared and headed out to the door until she froze when she heard keys unlocking the door.

"No...." is the word she whispered out when she saw the man walk it.

"_Please don't do this to me," she thought._

"Oh, hello Tomoyo," Youhei smiled at her with his boyish grin of his.

"_Don't make me hurt you..."_

His smile disperse when he notice her suitcase in her hands.

"Are you leaving already?" he asked with a strong look of concern.

"Yes...Youhei I can't stay here anymore. I'm happy for it, but this isn't right," she replied trying to keep a straight face.

"I see, but you're not leaving because your pregnant are you?" he asked still standing by the door.

Tomoyo eyes widen, she completely forgot about home pregnancy test that the doctor gave her last night. She left it at the night stand, with all the events that been happening, she didn't even had the chance to use it. In fact the single thought of her expecting start to overwhelm her instantly, she didn't even know if she is or not.

"You are, aren't you?" he asked when he saw Tomoyo struggling with her emotions.

She didn't know the answer.

"Sorry Tomoyo, when I came back this morning to see if you were awake, but you weren't in bed," he paused taking a small breath. "I notice the pregnancy test on the night stand... Tomoyo if you are, you do know that I'm here for you right?" he asked.

She looked up at him.

"_Youhei I know where this is going..Please don't make me hurt you," she prayed in her mind._

"I don't know much on it," he began to explain when she didn't respond to him earlier. "But I went to the library and took out some books on how to raise a baby," he finished.

"_You're doing it...."_

"Why are you doing this Youhei," she asked turning away not even facing him.

"I just want to help you...I'm not saying I want to be your husband, I'm sorry if I implied that. But I just want to show you that you are not alone, there are people who love you and want to be there for you, people like me," he answered.

"Youhei...I don't think you are capable of helping me," she whispered still not facing him.

"That may be true...but I am always willing to try," he force out a chuckle not revealing how hurt those words made him feel. "Besides I promise you that I help you whenever you are in a pinch right?" The man asked.

"I can't accept your help... it isn't right..."

"Maybe this might change your mind then..." he smiled as he exits out the apartment only to enter back in this time with a white coated baby crib in his hands.

Tomoyo was touch, even thought she may have not been expecting a baby or the fact that the baby isn't his, Youhei was fully willing to help her. She held back her tears, it was the only thing she could do. She didn't want to poison him anymore, and there was only one thing that she could think of that would make would break the friendship they had.

She needed to hurt him.

"Youhei, you need to stop this, stop doing this." She force out a fake frown towards the man.

"Yeah...," he paused when he looked back at the baby crib he drag in. "I guess I went a little overboard did I?" he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Tomoyo..." he apologized. "I just want to help you..."

"Shut up Youhei!" she screamed out at him.

"Tomoyo..."

"Sunohara..." she turned away.

"Hey...what's with the last name all of the sudden?" he stuttered.

"Sunohara..." she continues to not look at his face. "We can't be friends anymore..." her eyes harden on him.

The man eyes widen and his heart sank when he saw the cold eyes on him, he didn't even expect her to answer like that. The environment that she was setting reminded him of high school, how she was often cold to him even though he actually didn't do anything wrong during some of those times.

"Tomoyo...listen," he stuttered slightly taking to find the right words to say. "If I did something wrong then I'm sorry," he couldn't help his eyes started to water but manage to hold them back. "Just tell me what I did wrong Tomoyo..." he practically pleaded her.

Her eyes soften when she notice that he was on the edge on a break down, she was very familiar how to break through his strong shell. It was the only way she can do, to push him away for good so his father won't send him away somewhere.

"You haven't done anything wrong... it's me Sunohara, I'm afraid I'm the person that is wrong, I've been helping you leading to a road that you don't belong."

"What do you mean?"

"Sunohara...why do you continue to try to help people even though it tends to lead to failure?" she asked him, finally facing him with tears in her eyes.

Youhei was taken back for a few seconds, his mind trying to figure out the answer. It wasn't the question that fazes him; it was the fact that Tomoyo ask him after all this time they started to be good friends. She always encourages him during his rough times, but now he couldn't help but feel hurt from the question that came from her lips.

"It's because of you, Tomoyo. The reason why I try so hard is because your words of encouragement, it makes me believe in myself that I am capable of helping people. My life in high school was been hell, I never felt I found a place there, even in the Theatre Club; I felt that I wasn't needed at all. The only place that I did feel needed is with Yukine, but when that incident with her father, it was taken away from me. I was afraid that I might fall into the same routine in university, but then I meant you..." he explains no longer holding back his tears.

"That's exactly the problem Sunohara, those words of encouragement, gave you false hope. I'm afraid that I push you towards a sadden life style Sunohara," she replied looking away again. "You always put your heart on your sleeve when you try to help people, but it always breaks when you never able to help people. I seen you many times when you were depress from it, and instead of helping you realize the truth, I've been diluting you from the truth...you're not capable of helping people," she paused. "You're not capable of helping me," she said softly. "I just don't want to be poison to you anymore,"

Even though the woman's eyes were astray from his, she could feel how deeply her words brought sadden in his heart. She avoided his eyes; the eyes that used to be full of hope and devotion...now turned into northing more than a pair of empty blue eyes. He was wordless as he stood there in silence when she walk past him towards the door but stop as she reached the hallway of the building.

"Sunohara...goodbye..." she said softy as she ran out from him.

Something deep inside himself prevented him from chasing after her,t he only thing that he did was say two words...

"Goodbye Sakagami..." he replied as he closed door to his apartment.

***

She couldn't believe she came back to this town so soon; it hasn't been that long since she left Hikarizaka. But it didn't feel like the same town she left a few months ago, it felt different, like it wasn't her home anymore. The train ride there was pleasant, she just saw the world go by in her tiny window by her seat, and she needed to get her mind off everything. Taking a trip to Hikarizaka seems like a prefect idea after all she went through. She left the day after that day with Youhei, she tried her best to explain things to her brother, without going into much detail in the matter and last but not least she finally had the courage to take the pregnancy test and the test resulted negative...she wasn't expecting.

There was one important thing she needed to deal with before she went, the very man that raped her. However, much to her relief Masao was nowhere to be found in his usual places and hangouts. She didn't honestly know what she would do if she ever face him if she did, she wanted to beat him into a coma, but for some reason he was the only man that she ever feared in her life. Thankfully she didn't mention his name to Hanoko, if she didn't then Hanoko would step in and most likely ruin her own career for her.

Running away from him seem like the suitable choice, even though she would feel like a coward.

It didn't take long to find the place that she knew that she would be welcome with open arms. She was there many times during her senior year as she fought to clean up the streets with the increasing street thugs. She easily smell the aroma of coffee as she open the door and hear the chimes ring, its peaceful medley only added into the welcome atmosphere it gave.

It was still early in the morning and only few handful people were already inside relaxing enjoying themselves as a soft jazz music play out rather delicate then it usually would be. Tomoyo smiled to herself, this place completely chance from the last time she was here, from a nearly dilapidated bar into an affectionate and comfortable cafe. Her smile faded slightly as a young teenager approach her with a kind smile.

"Welcome to Charms Diligo quod Amicitia!" he bowed. "Table for one...wait Sakagami-san is that you?" the young teen boy ask.

She bowed.

"Hello Yu, it's been a while hasn't it?" she asked admiring on how the young boy she knew grew up.

"It has!" he smiled. "Yukine-san is in the back how about you go see her?" he suggested.

"Yes...that is a good idea."

It was no surprise to see the young woman teaching someone her usual outlandish charms or spells for that matter. She personally never believes in such things, but when it comes to Yukine her charms would always work, it seems unnatural though. She wasn't only good in charms, she seems to have a natural self awareness of danger, and she could easily tell what's on a person's mind. In other words, she full surprises and Tomoyo had a strange feeling that she hadn't see much yet.

Tomoyo stood by the door in silence while as Yukine finish teaching an older man a charm. Both of them didn't even notice her presence.

"Thank you Yuk-inee," the man beamed.

"You're welcome, but remember this charm isn't the solution to the problem it will only guide you there and you need to deal if it yourself Sodou-san," the young woman replied.

"Yes I understand...any more advice with her?" he asked.

"Don't stare at her breast," she answered quickly that sounded like a small scold.

Sodou eyes widen.

"Ever?" he asked with an obvious tone of disappointment.

"Well... not at first!" she giggled.

"Thank you Yuki-nee you're the best!" Sodou beamed and he started to head towards a window with excitement in his eyes.

"Wait Sodou I have a door!" she called out, but it was already too late when he jump out the window. "Honestly why do people always jump out of my window....maybe I should try locking them," she said to herself. "What do you think Tomoyo?" she asked when she turned around to greet her friend with her usual smile.

Tomoyo smiled back and chuckled.

"I should have known better then try to hide my presence from you."

"Well you did teach me well," she walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "It's always good to see you again let me guess you need a place to stay for a week?" she asked.

"How did you know? Have you been reading my mind?" she hugged Yukine back.

"No...I notice the suitcase behind you. You're always welcome here Tomoyo."

"Thanks, I just needed to a place to stay for a few days to get my mind at ease; last couple of days were not really enjoyable..."

"Oh?" she paused. "Would you like to talk about it?" she politely asked her. But Tomoyo simply shook her head in response.

"No...Not yet at least, I just decided to avoid from it all. I rather not face directly."

"It's strange hearing that from you Tomoyo, I always known you to be a strong woman that would face problems head on, but now you seem..."

"Weak?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"No...Human, Tomoyo you do know that I'm willing to listen right?" her eyes full of concern.

"I know...Yukine just not now...it sounds like building walls around myself isn't it?" she asked.

But Yukine just shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"It is fine to build walls around yourself Tomoyo...just make sure you have a window so people can reach out to you," she answered in her usual sweet motherly demeanour.

It didn't take long for Tomoyo to feel welcome; they both sat down in cafe drinking coffee enjoying themselves how they usual do. During their time in senior year where almost everyone had already graduated, Tomoyo, Yukine and Nagisa grew close. They would spend time with each together whenever they had the opportunity to do so. However Nagisa continue to grow distant since her theatre club shut down despite the help that Yukine and Tomoyo tried their very best to keep it open. It was truly fortunate that Nagisa had Tomoya to be with every day, to make her feel happy and safe.

Nevertheless, fortune didn't shine too much on Tomoyo and Yukine; they didn't really have anyone with them to morally support. Tomoyo had her reasonability's as school president and her brother, while Yukine had the reasonability's of taking care of her brothers friends. In retrospect they were easily happy with it, but they still couldn't feel empty.

"So has been any trouble on the streets lately? " Tomoyo asked who finished her cup.

"No, things have been very quite lately, peaceful," she answered pouring Tomoyo another cup of coffee.

This was true, Tomoyo notice this when she made her way here. Yukine done well so far to keep the town in order, but it was quite odd on how she did it. Usually Yukine would just be a source of information about various gangs running about, but when she actually asked her to teach her how to fight, it didn't feel right. She always wonders why sweet girls like Yukine who hated fighting ever since she young decided to fight, but with the incident with her father...it would make sense.

"Yukine..."

"Yes?"

"I always wanted to ask you this, I thought I already knew the answer but looking back at it I may have been wrong to assume. Why did you decide to fight even though you hate fighting?"

"You ask me this now after all this time?"

"Yes I would like to know."

Yukine took a deep sight and close her eyes.

"There are two reasons why, the first one is because I don't want to be a victim anymore. Everyone been trying so hard to protect me and getting them hurt over me. The second is to fulfill my brother's dreams," she answered.

"Your brother's dreams?"

"Yes, at first I thought if I fight like my brother then I would truly understand him, to be like him, in his shoes. The first time I did I was protecting Yu from some older men, I felt something in my heart," she paused taking a small breath. "It felt warm, when I protected him. Then I realize how my brother feels when he fights to protect his friends, I know it sounds hypocritical, but sometimes you have to fight to protect to people you care about no matter how many times they may be hurt in the end," she explained.

"Yukine," Tomoyo smiled. "You changed."

"I have? I don't enjoy fighting..."

"No no..." she interrupted. "That isn't what I meant, I mean you have this inner strength to help people and you do not hesitate to do so, no matter how much pain you will get in the end. I wish I had that..."

"You do Tomoyo..."

"No...I easily break down when someone I care about gets hurt, and I just run away from it."

"'That's a good thing about running, you get tired after a while and whatever you're running from will catch up to you. So why not stay firm and turn and face reality.' That is something my brother taught me before he...left,"

"Turn and face reality," Tomoyo repeated. "Your right Yukine, sorry but I need to go back," she stood up from her chair and grabbed her suitcase.

"Go back where?"

"Go back to Youhei"

_The chapters hidden in Youhei and Tomoyo hearts are almost complete. _

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Just in case you guys are wondering...Ryou and Kappei's Arcs are going to be next after Tomoyo is done.


	11. Heart Chapter 2

_Thanks again for the reviews everyone, also the poll in my profile is still up, so please vote._

_This new update was supposed to be a Tomoyo chapter but the writer hasn't finish it yet due to him being having the flu and strep throat, and I don't want you guys to be waiting so I decided to upload another Heart Chapter._

_Oh yeah happy early Chinese New Year. _

_

* * *

  
_

Clannad

In Our Early Days

Heart Chapter 2

The Day I Found Myself Alone

_As everybody hearts opened chapter by chapter..._

_A New heart slowly begins to be born..._

_Within the new heart_

_Is a road_

_Towards a Miracle_

The beautiful sunset shared by the two young teenagers resting themselves on the shorelines of the Kotobikihama Beach never felt anything like this before. They both have been walking together in the beach for an hour now, with no shoes or sandals, just with their bare feet. With each step they took they could hear a soft note of melody, they both play music together as they walked. The gentle breeze wraps their bodies into its warm and refreshing presence.

There was no one around them, no one to disturb there tender moment of silence, the only sounds where coming from tides of the ocean, playing its own melody. The water crept to their toes, touching them breaking down the sand stuck in between their toes. Her head was resting on his shoulder while his arm was around her waist touching the bare skin through her shirt.

Both of them held ice cream in their hands the boy hand vanilla and while the girl had green tea with mint sprinkles.

"This moment is amazing, I will never forget this day," girl whispered out, trying not to disturb the tide playing its melody.

"Yeah..." the boy drew her closer to him.

"Thanks for convincing me to join you," she smiled. "I never realize... this feeling, my own feelings towards you before, it's nice."

"I need to tell you something," his face drew close to her.

"Yes what is it," her face drew closer to his.

"I love you Kyou," he leaned in and his lips brush against her.

The kiss was very soft, gentle and most important of all, sweet, both of them wanted more of each other as they made their kiss deeper. Kyou easily tasted the Vanilla in his mouth as the boy easily tasted the green tea in hers. Even though the boy hated the taste of green tea, the added taste of Kyou made him love it and he wanted more of it, more of her, while Kyou wanted more of him.

Kyou only wish she could actually she the face of the boy kissing her.

***

Ryou eyes widen and gasped deeply as she could plainly see her older sister...making out with her own pillow in her sleep. Their second year school summer trip was today and the bus taking them to Kyoto was departing in the afternoon. Both decided to make lunches and snacks during the bus ride, so they had a plan to wake up early in the morning. However, Ryou was the only person to follow the plan as she awkwardly witnesses her own sister kissing her own pillow...with tongue.

"Onee-chan," Ryou said as she shook Kyou's shoulder.

"Umm," Kyou eyes slowly open to see Ryou embarrassing smiling down at her. Then realize where she was, she jump from her bed sitting up in front of her.

"Ryou....good morning!" she wiped the drool from her mouth, then notching the drool stain on her pillow cause from her kissing. "What is it?" she asked as she very subtlety turn her pillow over, only to notice a even bigger drool stain on that side.

"_How long was I making out in my dream?" she screamed in her mind._

"We had plans to make lunch and snacks for the bus ride remember?" Ryou asked with her usual nervous smile. She been trying her best to avoid making Kyou more embarrasses than she already was, however it never worked as Kyou was now in her usual stage when she flustered...get even more flustered.

"Oh yeah," she chuckled. "The bus leaves and two in the afternoon right? We have plenty of time to prepare and cook. We can even make a lunch box for Tomoya!" she beamed.

"What about Sunohara-san?" Ryou asked politely.

Kyou frown at that single name.

"You want to make a lunch box for that weed?" she grumbled.

"Well it's unfair to just only make lunch for him, isn't he your friend as well?"

"He is more of a pest then a friend, he is always around!" Kyou yelled.

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if he's always around...then doesn't that mean he is there for you as a friend?"

Kyou eyes widen as she remembered how he protected her with those thugs and indirectly save Botton as well. Then after that single day, he seem to be around more often than usual, it would be nice if he didn't act like an idiot all the time.

"Fine...I will make him a share, but only the scarps and left over's," she finally caved into her sister reasoning.

***

"Yo Sunohara," Tomoya rubbed his friend back with his foot trying to wake him up, but he just kept on sleeping. There was only one thing that could wake the sleeping loser up...

"Sunohara there's a cute girl to see you!" he yelled.

"Cute girl where?" his friend asked jumping out of the bed covers only to see Tomoya in front of him holding one of his own manga with a girl displaying in front of him.

"Not is not funny Okazaki," he groaned falling back in to his bed covering him with his bed sheets. "You know how my heart can easily be swayed with a thought of a cute girl," he pathetically cried to himself. "How can my friend treat my heart with such pain?" he moaned.

"Sunohara there's a cute girl to see you!" Tomoya yelled again.

"Really where?" he asked jumping back from the covers only to see Tomoya holding the same manga in front of him this time a different girl being displayed. "Damn it, stop doing that!" he yelled even louder. Then his wall shock cause by someone hitting it from the other side, when this happen Sunohara jumped back into his covers hiding himself.

"Keep it down in there its early in the morning!" a deep voice threatens through the other side.

"Yes sir!" Sunohara cried.

Tomoya shrugged his shoulders, witnessing the pathetic lump in the bed whimpering to himself.

"You seriously afraid of the rug ball team Sunohara?" he asked sitting down beside his bed, glancing through the manga that been in his hands for the few minutes.

"There are twenty of them and only one me, it would be even if you join me," he answered. "By the way, why are you here, the bus doesn't leave until the afternoon?" he finally creped out of his covers.

"I was bored so I decided to visit you," Tomoya turned the page of the manga. "Hey Sunohara make me green tea!" Tomoya ordered.

"Screw you, besides I hate green tea, why would I have it?" he answered. "And you seem to be in high spirits," Sunohara remarked.

"Well a three day trip to get away from my father, been looking forward to it for months," he chuckled after reading a funny part. "I'm surprise you're not excited to go to Kyoto, to get away from the rugby team," he pointed out.

"Well no...I from Kyoto, so why would I enjoy taking a trip back home?" he asked grabbing another manga from his floor and began reading it.

"You're from Kyoto? I didn't know that," he looked up at Sunohara who just lay on his back reading his manga.

"I mention it a few times to you Okazaki, you just don't pay attention," he said rather harden. "Aren't Kyou and Fujibayashi-chan on the same trip as us?"

"I remember Kyou mentioning it," he answered tossing the manga away and laying on is back on the floor staring at the ceiling now.

"Don't you find it weird that she calls you by your first name?"

"Not really, these types of things don't really bother me much."

"Well it bothers me, I wish she calls me by my first name," his tone of voice change.

"What does it matter? It's not like you like her right?"

"Right...." Sunohara lied.

Sunohara had always had strong feelings for Kyou, but he never had the courage to tell her. Knowing her, she would beat him up for confessing to her, or laugh at his face and rejected him. Maybe even both, knowing how Kyou can be tactless at times,_ all the time,_ the outcome would most like be harsh.

Still it didn't stop him from hanging around her acting like an idiot all the time to time, he couldn't help it, after all it's not really him, not really _Youhei._ _Youhei _failed everybody including his best friend, but the _'Youhei'_ he is right now... is what he is now.

***

"Onee-chan, you will have a romantic moment this evening with a boy you truly love. When he asked you something, accept his offer and go through of it with no regrets," Ryou read the cards on the kitchen table.

"Ryou you seem to be getting better in reading cards, but still I wish the outcome is like you say it is..." Kyou sighed to herself still remembering the time when the last time she read her fortune, it said she would be rich...the outcome is obvious.

"I just want you to be happy Onee-chan, even if you hurt others," she smiled.

"Ryou...."

After the few hours or preparing food and the few hours of doing nothing both the pair met up with each other at school. It was very fortunate that both Kyou and Ryou class rooms were group together for the bus ride. However it was unfortunate that both classes were divided by two busses because of the over numbered students attending the trip. Although that each bus contain the mixture of both classes rather than each class to a single bus....Kyou couldn't feel nothing but outrage as she was within the same bus Sunohara as her sister was with Tomoya in the other bus.

It wasn't the fact that Ryou was with Tomoya, she was very happy for her, this would be the perfect opportunity for them to get close. Even though she herself had feelings for Tomoya, she needed to step aside for her sister...even if she would regret it in the future.

The bus ride to Kyoto for Kyou was much better then she expected, even though she choice to sit beside Sunohara keeping an eye on him just in case he does something stupid. Oddly enough he actually behaving himself, most of the reason was fear of getting punch in the face by the viscous girl sitting right beside him.

Now that she thought how she was stuck with him, one question popped into her mind.

"Hey Sunohara," she rose her voice getting his attention from the manga he was reading which made him jump back from his seat away from her.

"What I didn't do anything!" he shuddered in fear as he drop his manga and rose his hands in a defence position, just preparing for any onslaught she might give him.

"Would you relax," she bite her lower lip controlling her angry that suddenly jolted from seeing his stupid face. "I was going to ask you how in the hell did you manage to even make it to this trip?" she paused as he lower his guard. "When we had to pass our last test in order to do so?" she asked.

Little did the poor boy know that Kyou formed a fist behind her avoiding his eyes, just waiting to punch him from his usual idiotic answer.

"I did pass," he nodded giving out his cat smile. "I study really hard!" his smile grew blighter then the sun shining on her eyes.

"Really?" she tilted her head to the side trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"REALLY really," he nodded giving out a victory sign.

She let go of the fist she formed behind her.

"What did you get?"

"51" he answered.

"51!" she raised her voice, this time getting some other students who was in ear shot attention.

"Yeah I passed," he winked at her whiling patting her on the shoulder.

Which was a big mistake since Sunohara already forgotten the three main rules that Kyou gave him during the somewhat friendship.

Never give a stupid response.

Never wink at her.

Never touch her.

In retrospect, although Sunohara had no idea the meaning behind retrospect, should have never forgotten these three golden rules as a fist made full contract to his boyish face.

"What the hell was that for?" he winced his pain from the attack.

"You idiot, you mean do tell me that you study hard and only pass by one point? How pathetic are you?" she gave him a cold glare.

"I really study hard," his voice hardened. "IF you going to judge me then judge me in your thoughts, you're not going to ruin the few accomplishments that I feel proud of!" he yelled this time getting some more students attention.

"Proud of what? It's not hard to read," she yelled back.

"Not for some people, okay!" he frowned at her.

"What did you mean; all you got to do is just read."

"What I mean is that when I try to read a sentence sometimes, some of the words I'm reading are backwards to me, and when I reread the sentence its gets even worse," he yelled.

Kyou eyes widen.

"Wait...Are you saying that..."

"Yes that is what I'm saying," he interrupted her not letting her even say the problem he has. "Most of the time I don't either bother studying or even attempt assignments because of you,"

"Me," her voice softens.

"Yes you, because of you little outburst of me getting a 51, just reminds me of pathetic I'm actually am!" he shrugged his shoulders.

Kyou felt terrible what she did, she didn't know why she acted like this towards him. For some reason she always abuse him, even times when he did nothing at all.

"Sunohara...I'm sorry..." she apologized sincerely.

"Don't give out empty apologises Kyou, because it won't cure me of my problem and you will still treat me like crap the next day. Besides you most likely forget this conversation any way," he scoffed turning away from her facing the window.

"Sunohara...."

"Alright that's enough you two," the teacher yelled from the front of the bus. "Fujibayashi, try to maintain peace back there, and Sunohara I'm surprised you are even on his trip, how you manage to pass my test is beyond me! SO behave yourself" he continue.

"Yes Sensei," both of them replied with a small both.

None of them said a word to each other for the rest of the bus drive.

It only took a few hours to get there and as soon as the busses stop and one of the most famous Kyoto Inns, the students dash out getting some air and stretching out their legs and running up to enjoy the scenery of the beach right beside the Inn.

After some room arrangements the four finally met up with each other in the main lobby. Of course the silence between Kyou and Sunohara came to their attention and when they ask them on it they simply had no response.

It of course created an uncomfortable environment during dinner, as neither one of the four said anything.

"I'm going for a walk," Sunohara announced as he finish up his plate and headed out the door.

The three watch him leave.

"You know what, I going for a walk to get some air," Kyou announced as he dash after him.

Tomoya and Ryou looked at each other with an awkward smile.

"Sunohara wait up," Kyou called out to him while she followed him out to the somewhat empty beach.

He stopped and turned around to see Kyou running towards him.

"Yes?" he asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Ummm...this is sure a nice beach isn't it?" she tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah..." he shrugged his shoulders. "I had been here a few times when I was a kid, during family vacation."

"Now that you mention it, I think I was here once when I was young as well. I don't remember it much," she replied.

"This is the place where I met this amazing girl," he nodded staring at the ocean.

"Really? When you were a kid? How old were you when you meant this amazing girl?"

"Eight, she needed my help find her lost sister so I help her."

Kyou smiled.

"That is sweet of you to do that; having a sister myself I would be completely devastated if I lost Ryou, so I could understand how grateful she could be. So was this girl cute?"

"Very..."he smiled. "We spend three wonderful days at the beach together making sand castles, eating ice cream, having some watermelon, and enjoying the sunset together. Then after the four day, we made a promise together that we never forgot each other, she even kiss me on the cheek."

"Childhood love I take it?"

"Yes, but not anymore. I had the chance to see her again, but she didn't remember me at all," he sighed deeply. "Don't blame her, I'm easily forgettable," he added. "All I am is Sunohara Youhei...butt monkey," he force out a chuckle.

"Sunohara listen...I'm sorry," she apologised sincerely again.

He frowned at her.

"What did I say about empty apologies Kyou?" he asked as his feet dug into the sand.

"Sunohara, is this something I can do to make you feel better?" she asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Watch the sunset with me," he suggested.

"What?" she blushed.

"Well there's an old legend saying that if you watch the sunset and make a wish when the sun touches the ocean, it will come true," he explained.

"Well..." she lowered her head trying to think of an answer. "Fine," she crossed her arms. "Just don't get any funny ideas, and keep your hands to yourself!" she threatens.

"You always expect the worse of me don't you?" he sighed.

"Sorry....I mean, okay its deal," she nodded. "Oh wait I was going take a bath with Ryou after supper, let me head back and tell her about the changes and plans, kay?"

He nodded.

"Umm okay I guess I meet you back here?"

He nodded.

She proceeded to run back towards the Inn, a familiar feeling of warmth enter her heart. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she welcome the feeling, in been a long time since she actually felt happiness. For the longest time since she can remember she had to be the strongest one, the brave sister to protect Ryou, the one that Ryou can always count on; those responsibilities were heavy on her shoulders. She didn't feel that Ryou was a burden, it was far from that, it was the fact that she knows that someday Ryou will be strong enough to protect herself and she wouldn't need her anymore, and their main connection as sisters will be gone.

Although there was another connection that both of them shared equally, their love for Tomoya Okazaki, ever since that day where Tomoya and Sunohara help get rid of the harsh rumours of Ryou, Ryou has been develop feelings for him.

Sunohara proceeded to the ice cream kart at the edge of the beach near the Main Entrance of the Inn. He was very familiar with this place, after all this was the place where he met Kyou when he was eight, where he finally felt needed; something he always dreamed of. However she had no memory of him at all, it was easy for her to break promises...those three days were the best days of his life.

"Hey, you still open?" he asked the vendor when he saw him sitting down on the ground reading the newspaper. The man didn't response with words; he just put his index finger up the international sign of "just give me on minute". Sunohara waited with patience slowly starting to run thin since Kyou could already be back. After one minute exactly, he put the news paper down and rose to his feet.

"Sorry about that kid, I just read an interesting article, last week there have been reports of a silver haired girl attacking thugs on the streets."

"Here in Kyoto?" Sunohara asked.

"Yeah, for only last week though, she yet to make appearance this week, must likely she already went of town or something," he answered.

"Heh such woman does not exist, this silver hair girl is most likely a man in disguise as a girl!" he cross his arms.

"Maybe...so what can I get you kid?"

"Yeah can I have a vanilla ice cream plain and a green tea ice cream with mint sprinkles on top?" he asked.

"Sure," he answered. "Green tea with mint sprinkles from top huh? That's a strange combination," he pointed out after he handed the pair cones to Sunohara after he gave him money.

"A strange combination from an amazing girl... it's her favourite," he smiled.

Sunohara headed back in the same exact place where both of them separated, she wasn't there when he got there, and he wasn't gone long enough for her to just leave. So he just sat down by himself waiting for Kyou to return.

***

"Sorry Ryou, but can we take a bath in the hot springs later on tonight?" Kyou asked her sister after she found her in the relaxing room of the Inn.

"Oh is something wrong?" she asked.

"No just I need to do something with Sunohara," she whispered to her not wanting anyone to hear that she spends time with the worst student. "Besides I left you a perfect opportunity for some alone time with Tomoya, how did it go?" she asked.

Ryou blushed.

"It didn't go well, I try my best to get his attention after you and Sunohara-san left, he simply walked off," she answered.

"What? He ignored you?" she frowned. "I'm going to kill him," she formed a fist and ran out of the relaxing room whiling snatching a book from the hands of a fellow student completely ignoring the cries of her sister to stop.

Tomoya was easy to find he was on the balcony of his room and the first thing that she did when she saw the back of his head has toss the book in her hands really hard.

Luckily for Tomoya after the months of punishment, he developed a Kyou-reflex as he perfectly dodges when he felt the sudden change of wind in his direction.

"Kyou what was that for!" he spun around to see a red demon eyes of Kyou...which some people say is her true form.

"Tomoya!" she ran up to him and grabbed the color of his shirt. "How can you ignore my sister like that? You have any idea how fragile a woman's heart is?" she hissed at him tighten her grip on him.

"What are you talking about?" he gasped for air. "I didn't ignore her, she asks me if she wanted to go to the relaxing room and I just said no my room is good enough" he yelled.

"Why would you go to your room, it's still early in the day?" she let go of him.

"It's a great view to watch the sunset," he answers quickly.

"You like watching the sun set? I didn't know you were that type of person."

Tomoya shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not open about it," he sighed. "Well anyway I have no intention in leaving this room, so you can either stay of leave."

"Wait, are you asking me to watch the sunset with you Tomoya?" she asked as her heart started to beat faster.

She remembers the fortune telling that Ryou gave her earlier this morning.

"Not really asking you, I'm just saying I wouldn't mind you being here when I do that's all," he looked at her blankly.

"_Go though it with no regrets" _

"_I just want you to be happy, even if it hurts others "_

_Ryou voiced echo in her mind._

Kyou felt conflicted, in one hand her sister is telling to be happy, in the other hand she would be hurting Ryou something she swore never to do.

Then she remembers her dream she just had, the one on the beach, the one of the faceless boy that kisses her so passionately. Her heart started to beat even faster as her face started to flush when she could physically feel the kiss when she picture it. But...the dream was different from Ryou fortune telling she wasn't on the beach, she was in the Inn.

"In that case sure...I will join you," she answered without even thinking, her heart sank a little with a feeling that she forgotten something.

Both of them sat on the balcony and watch as the sun setting. Neither of them said a word, neither of them was at arm length from each other. The feeling was not the same as she felt when she had the dream. The dream felt warmth and comfortable, but this...wasn't up to par.

"Hey someone told me that if you make a wish when the sun touches the ocean it will come true," Kyou said trying to remember how she got that information.

"Well in that case...I wish my senior year is going to be eventful," Tomoya wished.

"I wish for more strength for my sister," Kyou wished.

***

"I wish for Kyou to be with someone she is truly happy with," Sunohara wished to himself.

He stood alone on the beach...with only the melted ice cream in his hands...


	12. Chapter 10

Clannad

In Our Early Days

Chapter 10

The Cure of Fathers Poison

* * *

_The hearts of Tomoyo's and Youhei's hearts beat strongly._

"Go back to Youhei?" The brunette woman asks as she sees her friend Tomoyo jump to her feet in front her. It is strange considering that fact that Tomoyo would never have an outburst like she did only a few seconds ago.

Tomoyo nods with a smile.

"I made a terrible mistake Yukine," she pauses for a second. "I hurt Youhei in the worse possible way and I shouldn't of, it's just the issue with his father," she answers.

"His father," Yukine asks with her usually tone of voice but her eyes grew worry with concern.

"Yes," Tomoyo sits back down to her chair with a slight sigh. "His father, threaten me if I keep being Youhei's friend, then he going to put him away in an institution for his mental health. There is a small part of me that agrees that he does need help, but not in some sort of institution, he needs someone to be with him, to be his support. I need to find a way to reason with his father in the matter," she explains.

"I see... then go to him Tomoyo. Be his support, be his friend," Yukine smiles giving a sad smile.

"Yukine...listen, don't misunderstand, my feelings for Youhei , is of a friend," Tomoyo responses as she tries to explain to her, but the young woman simply shakes her head.

"All I want for him is to be happy, and if you can make him happy, then you are able to do something that I never could."

"Yukine...." Tomoyo begins to open her month but stops as Yukine raises her hand towards her.

"Tomoyo, you shouldn't hold yourself back with your feelings, you may think it is weak; however being able to express yourself freely is the strongest act that a person can do. We are not children anymore, life is not going to give us many opportunities as it use to," she pauses relaxing her shoulders. "Like you taught me; 'if you have the chance to strike, and then take it,'" she quotes with a smile.

"I find it really funny how life works," Tomoyo replies as turns towards the window right beside the two. "Back in high school, I more or less hated Youhei. He was an idiot, lazy and perverted, but that time where he really tried to help you Yukine... is the time where I knew he would become a good man. I was lucky that I was able to witness..." she shakes her head. "No...Witness isn't the right word.... Involved... with him for encouragement when he had doubts made me feel very happy," Tomoyo explains. "And for me...I struggle so hard to be more like a woman as society see us as, which I realize that it isn't about what people see me, it's about being able to accept what I see myself," she continues.

"However part of whom we become is what people who we love see us," Yukine interrupts

"Pardon me?"

"The eyes of the people we love help us choose a path in life, you alone make choice, but the words and feelings of others will always reach out to you. You help Youhei when he had doubts of himself, your words and feelings encourage him, so whatever path he is in right now...is because of them. This is of course is just my observation on it..."

Tomoyo smiles at the dreamy girl.

"This reminds me of our conversations before, I miss those days Yukine."

"So do I, but as long as we have a future, there will always be conversations..."

"I need to go now if I want to catch the last train for tonight," she got back to her feet. "Thank you Yukine good luck to all your endeavours."

"To you as well... and I hope you will be happy, if your path does cross with his."

***

This is the third time on the same day the young girl knocks on his door and receives no answer from the other side of the door. It was evening when Mei stands in front of the door in hopes for her brother Youhei would open the door and just smile at her. She knew something is wrong when he didn't call her for the past three days, he always did, he promise her that no matter how busy he is, he always have time to talk to her. Her worry grew even more when he never picks up the phone when she calls him, then the sounds of the door unlocking brings a smile to her face when she finally sees her bother in front of her.

"Hello Onii-chan!" she beams as she forces her way into his apartment.

"Hi Mei," he replies rather softy as he closes the door after she enters. He turns around to see Mei standing in front of him with frown. "What?" he finally asks after no longer willing to take the cold stare from his sister.

Mei crosses her arms and leans forward slightly, something she always did when she scolds him.

"Don't you 'What?' me!" the girl frowns. "You haven't been calling me lately and I was worried, you better not be falling into your old habits Onii-chan!" she raises her voice at the older man her stare growing colder at him by the second.

"Sorry, my phone died out me," he quickly took he's cell phone out of his pants pocket and waves in front of her, "I didn't bother getting another one," he added.

"Oh really?" she takes her cell phone and press redial within seconds Sunohara's phone begins to ring covering his awkward chuckle.

"Stop lying to me Onii-chan, can't you see I'm trying to help you?" she asks in hopes for an honest answer from the man.

Youhei, not being able take the heartbreaking face of her own sister, a deep sigh comes from his mouth when he sits down on one of his broken down chairs. It's not right for him to treat her like that, he knew already for sure, but he just couldn't help pushing her away.

"I know," he nods with a half smile. "But I need to deal with this problem by myself Mei," he informs her sister this time with truth.

"What problem?" she asks her eyes grew with concern walking towards him kneeling down so they were at eye sight.

Youhei just sits there with no response trying to stay strong however her sister eyes of worry is enough to break his strength.

"Tomoyo and I are no longer friends anymore," he answers avoiding eye contact from her.

Mei eyes widen.

"What? What happen? You two began to be so close these past few years," she gasps her hand over her mouth trying not to cry.

"I can tell you happen, it's simple, I was me," he answered quickly. "Something happen to her...and I try to help her the best I can, but you know me...I screw up when I try to help people." He pauses closing his eyes. "She says that I'm not capable of helping people and it's her fault that for making me feel that I can," he added.

"That doesn't sound like her!"

"It doesn't sound like her yes, but it doesn't change the fact that she said it. Besides deep down inside she spoke the truth about me," he replies with a softer tone more than usual.

"Onii-chan, stop it," Mei slapped him on the shoulder. "You have any idea how much you change since you graduated? You found yourself a job right away; you were accepted in University the next following year. You begin good friends with a person who used to hate you, and you're going to be a teacher soon with students who need help. You are capable of helping people," she blurts out in one breath.

"And toilet seat cover," he mutters under his breath. "It's funny, you, Tomoyo, mother keep saying that, how I can help people, how can I help people if I couldn't even help myself. I'm a screw up Mei, if only if Kazumi can see me now, he would punch me in the face and said 'Don't go emo on me Sunohara or the next punch is going to be harder!"

Mei punches him in the face, very hard.

"Don't go emo on me Onii-chan or the next punch is going to be harder!" she yells in a manly tone.

"Mei..." he rubs his cheek.

"Oni-chan, get your act together!" she puts her hands on his. "Are you honestly just going to give up like that?"

"Give up on helping people? No... I won't give up, as for Tomoyo," he pauses for a minute trying to think of the right words. "She already made her decision about me, anyway Mei I have things to do today, do you mind leaving right now...just tell mother that Tomoyo won't come for dinner tomorrow."

Her sister sighs with a nod.

"Okay onii-chan, but its okay to cry, you know?" she hugs him while he sat in his chair.

"I can't keep crying Mei," he hugs her tightly. "If I keep crying then my other me would take over and I don't want that to happen," he explains.

"What do you mean, your other you?"

"Forget it about it. No off you go," he gives a weak smile.

"I love you onii-chan," she said kissing him on the forehead.

"Ditto," he replied weakly.

***

The next day, Tomoyo finally had the courage to enter the very place she would have never thought she would go to in her life.

"Sunohara-san?" a voice calls in the inter-com in his office.

Yuuji Sunohara reaches over his phone to presses the speaker button.

"Yes?" he replies as he goes back to his papers.

"There is a young woman to see you, she says it's urgent."

"Name?"

"Sakagami Tomoyo."

The man pauses for a few seconds, he honestly didn't expect her to come here, but he just shrugged his shoulders and rests back on his chair his legs on the table.

"Bring her in then."

Within moments Tomoyo enters in his office, to her own surprise he gave a half smile and cross his arms. None of them said a single word for a minute that seems more of a life time; Tomoyo had many things in her mind say. In fact she felt the urge to scream all of them at once, she wanted to drop down on her knees and beg, and she also wants to kick him...very hard.

"To be honest...I would figure you would come to me much later," he chuckles.

Tomoyo frowns, she didn't stand that smug face of his, she would of enjoy kicking that head off his body, but this wasn't about her, not now at least. She went straight here after the long train ride, just thinking of a way to convince the most stubborn man in her life, second only to Youhei that is. Stubborn defiantly runs in the family, however he did speak first and she is thankful for it.

"Sunohara Yuuji," she bowed. "Please I need to talk to you about...."

"My son?" he interrupts her. "I thought I already made myself crystal clear about the matter..."

"This isn't about how you feel, this is about how Youhei feels!" she snaps back at him her tone deepens.

Her eyes widen when she realize what she just did, a young women being rude to a sempai, especially a male sempai, in Japan isn't treated well. All she could do is watch as the older man suddenly rises to his feet from his table, she froze as she approach her. She tried to move, but she couldn't, it strangely reminded her when she was rape only a few days ago, she was about to scream when he raise his hand at her, only for her to gasp as he pats her on the shoulder.

"It's about damn time you stood up to me Sakagami-chan, lets' go," he walked towards his office door grabbing his coat in the process.

"Wait where are you going?" she asks.

The man turns with a smile on his face.

"You want to talk about Youhei right? Do you really want to talk in a stuffy place like this where it's a beautiful day outside?" he asked as he walks out the door.

Tomoyo just stands there by herself thinking.

_First he's cold towards me... and now he's opening up to me? What is he trying to do she thought?_

"Are you coming or not?" Yuuji asks as he pops his head in the room.

"Yeah," she follows him.

***

Youhei feels uneasy returning to his old home, he didn't step in here since the day he left for high school. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door; it feels strange knocking on the door of his home asking for permission to go in. He decides to visit when Mei is still in school, he didn't want her to worry more about him then she already was. A sigh escapes his lips as he looks at the blue sky above him at the clouds again.

It's still early in the day and the sun grave its warmth from the sky, it is the only few comforts in life that hasn't been taken away from him. The wind passes through him giving off its soft pleasance of summer to come. Then the sound of the door opening grabs his attention as he sees his father by the door. There is silence between the two men and the tension of a damage father son relationship between them didn't help.

The father is the first one to act, he didn't use words, and the man just went back into the house leaving the door open. Youhei took another deep breath and stares at the entrance for several seconds until he makes one step in. As he steps in the house a surge of emotions rushes to him all at once; the smell of lemon air freshener; the same old table he use to do his home work on. The sound of running water drew him into the kitchen as he can see his father washing the dishes. Youhei stands there in silence just thinking of something to say, he open his mouth but no words came out.

"You don't have to knock the door, this is your home after all," his father was the first to speak as he places a plate on the disk rack. "Your mother is out at the mall, and Mei is still at school with her photography club," he explains.

"Actually I came here to see you father," Sunohara replies.

There was silence between the two again, only the sound of running water.

"It's about Sakagami, isn't it...."the man asks.

"How did you know?"

"She came by earlier at my office, we talk about you." He turns and motions him to sit down at the kitchen table. Youhei did so, as the two men sits down face to face there was no turning back now.

"Youhei...I'm afraid that I owe you an apology. It was me that force Sakagami away from you," he admits.

"Yes, I know, in fact it took me a while to talk to you about it."

"You knew?"

Youhei nods.

"Tomoyo said, 'I can't be poisoning you anymore Youhei,' that is something you would say father. When I figured this out, the only question I want to ask is why, but after thinking of it some more, the only question I have to ask now is...What are you trying to protect me from?" Youhei asked his eyes not using focus towards his father

"Protect you from the world Youhei, as you know the world is a harsh place. People have good endings while some people have tragic endings. I had to be strong, for the whole family, and I wanted to protect you from something or someone that might endanger your will being. I really thought that Sakagami girl endanger you the most, that's why I force her to leave you," he answered. "However...I was wrong she came by the office earlier today...convince me that you are a type of person that was meant to help people no matter what the outcome... She can be quite the chatter-box if she wants to be huh," he chuckled.

And for the first time in the longest time both the men shared a laugh.

"Yeah, she can be at times...father you do know that you can't protect me forever right?"

"I know, but you can't blame me for trying, when you love someone and value them more then yourself, you will understand...you stupid things."

"Trust me, when it comes to being stupid I am a master of it," Youhei joked.

"Stupid runs in the family Youhei, trust me, I am the first example of it. Anyway shouldn't you get ready for dinner with Mother, Mei and Tomoyo?" he asked.

"Tomoyo," Youhei paused. "I... even though she did come to you father, and convince you about your opinion of me; I don't think she ever wanted to see me again. She's a great woman and is capable of doing amazing things...I will only hold her back," he answered.

"I don't think so Youhei, why don't you look behind you?" the man got up and walked out of the room on the opposite side.

Youhei turned slightly to see Tomoyo standing by the door way of the kitchen smiling at him.

"Tomoyo..." he got up. "I'm...."

But before Youhei could finish another word she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. She took everything of him in, she rested her head on his shoulder and she felt his heat beating rapidly.

"Just shut up, don't say anything." She her voiced muffled in his body. "I'm the one that's sorry for running away, Youhei...you are my precious friend and I don't want to lose you," she sobbed.

"You are my precious friend too," he said as he kissed her on forehead. "So I guess that means you be joining us for supper then?" he asks.

"Yes," she nods facing up to him. "But there is one thing I need to do first..." she grinned at him.

***

"Masao!"

Was the first thing the man heard before he turned around from his coffee to see and feel a flash of kicks hitting his body from someone in a bear costume. The bear kept him in perfect air time and with one last strong kick he was launch the rapist outside the coffee shop through the window. Masao moaned in pain as he looked up from the ground to see a middle age woman in front of him with two police officers at each side of her.

"Masao-san," the middle age woman asked.

He nodded still in pain.

"My name is Hanoko, defensive lawyer and detective of Special Victims, you are under arrest for the rape of Sakagami Tomoyo!" she gave him a very cold stare.

***

"So here is where you hiding Onii-chan," Mei steps out of the house and onto the front pouch to see her brother there sitting there looking up at the night sky. She taps him on the shoulder as she sits with him. "Supper is almost ready and I already help Tomoyo-san setting up the table, you should come in soon," Mei suggested.

"Yeah," Youhei nod. "Thanks Mei for coming over and knocking some sense into me," he smiles at her and Mei smiles back. "I don't honestly know what I do without you."

"Don't worry Onii-chan as long as I'm alive you don't have to worry about a thing," she winks at him.

_The chapters hidden in Tomoyo's and Youhei hearts remain opened._

(Present)

_Despite the fact we were reunited as friends again...we still drifted apart. I pass my bar exam and I eventually became a lawyer, as for Youhei, he started to begin his career as a guidance teacher shortly after. We were so busy with our careers...we hardly spent time with each other, and worst of all I never had the courage to tell him that I love him... did I lose my chance of a happiness again?_

"Tomoyo...Tomoyo!"

The woman came back to her senses as Ryou called out to her after putting her hand on her shoulder. Tomoyo looked up to see Ryou and Yukine standing there in the Reference Room both of them looked at her with worry in their eyes.

"Are you alright Tomoyo?" Yukine asked tilting her head. "You drifted off all of a sudden, are you feeling well?" she asked her tone full of concerned.

"You do seem distant Tomoyo-san, you might be coming down with something," Ryou put her hand on Tomoyo's forehead. "It's a little warm...maybe you should have something cold to drink?" Ryou suggested but Tomoyo simply shook her head.

"No, forgive me, I just full of nostalgia right now, I'm just overwhelmed," Tomoyo nodded. "Anyway you weren't you talking about your boyfriend Ryou?" she asked. "From what I heard of Youhei, he seems like a remarkable man."

"Oh yes, he wonderful!" Ryou giggled.

"How did you guys see each other again for the second time?" Yukine asked.

"Well, during the time when the Theatre Club was preparing the play for the school festival..."

The Be Continue

* * *

_Ah so this last of the Tomoyo and Youhei Arc, this Arc was intended to be much longer, but we decided to cut out some of it. _

_For example the original beginning was when they first meet again in University and they worked together to stop a gang fight and which Tomoyo's brother was involved in, but we decided to take the whole chapter out and instead start at Youhei's graduation party._

_There were also some scenes that we did enjoy writing, but do to overall pacing they were taken out as well, such parts as the actual fight between Youhei and Masao in which Youhei beats him into a bloody mess. There was a conversation between Tomoyo and her brother as why she leaving for a trip in which he discovers that she was rape and he goes straight to Youhei and blames him for not protecting her._

_We know that the last few chapters were short, but we split up the chapters into smaller one because of pacing._

_The next arc, is I'm sure Ryou fans are looking forward for is her and Kappei._


	13. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the short chapter and the late update, just things are happening to the writer right now that I shall not mention._

_And just to make things clear the A/N above the chapter is me Altamaru while the A/N at the bottom is the actually writer, or for the next couple chapters for Ryou writers. _

_Oh yeah just in case you don't know that this chapter takes place in Chapter 4 at the same time when Sunohara and Kyou had their little moment in the park when he tells her the reason of him being well...Sunohara._

_I help a little with the other chapters, with some advice and suggestions, the only chapters that I actually were involve in with just by myself is the Heart Chapters and the Kyou and Sunohara Arc thats coming up in the future. _

_

* * *

  
_

Clannad

In Our Early Days

Chapter 11

Fated by the Cards

_The chapters locked in Ryou and Kappei hearts open_

It was the day where Nagisa had an idea of a play for the theatre club; however her idea is not as happy as I hope for. I only knew her for a small period of time; but she always brings out a kind and pleasant astrosphere around her. In many ways, we resemble each other, and I can't ask anymore as a good friend.

When Nagisa explains the story of the lonely girl and her garbage doll to everyone in the room, I can't help but feel pain in my heart. Judging from the facer expressions of everyone in the room, I could tell that everyone feels the same way.

The day came to the close; Okazaki-kun walks Nagisa home, while Sunohara-kun offers to walk us home. I didn't mind his company, and I'm very certain that Kotomi didn't mind also. But as for my sister, it took much convincing on Sunohara part to talk Onee-chan into it… eventually ice cream was the breaking point.

We take the scenic route to Kotomi's home, as Onee-chan requests; she had many others that only apply to Sunohara-kun.

As we walk, the image of a boy repeats in my mind. The boy with the empty yet kindest eyes I ever seen, the boy's name is Hiiragi Kappei, a stranger who I help bandage his hand. I keep dreaming of the night where we met at the school gates and where he took me to a café place as a sign of gratitude.

Then I remember the charm that Yukine teach me on the same day, when I been looking for Tomoya to admit my true feelings for him.

The charm is call 'Soul Unbind', the charm is suppose make you meet some that truly needs you, and that person is bound to something that might cost them their life; and you are the key to free him.

The charm and meeting Kappei on the same day can be label as 'coincidence' to anyone, but to me, meeting Kappei means much more to me than a 'coincidence.'

After dropping Kotomi home, onee-chan gives an evil grin to Sunohara-kun.

It turns out, that the plan is to only for Sunohara to walk with us until six o'clock in the evening and it is already passing that time when Kotomi enter her home. I softy sigh, onee-chan tricks Sunohara all the time, even I can admit that onee-chan is being too harsh towards him, when all he did is be nice towards us.

I want to speak out, to tell onee-chan to be nice to Sunohara-kun but it is already too late.

"But I wanted to walk you home Kyou!" Sunohara shouts but it sounds more of a whine.

"Why? So you can try to see a perfect way to see through our window without giving away your position?" she asks pulling on his tie.

I stand in horror to witness many of onee-chan's uncontrollable temper attacks; Sunohara always the victim and I really feel sorry for him.

Kyou grabs his tie and pulls him down to her eye level; her eyes blood shot red and a dark aura surrounds the violet headed girl.

Again I try to speak out, however my soft pleas didn't reach the ears of onee-chan, as she pulls him down to his knees_._

"No… we just never got the time to finish our conversation last time, about Okazaki!" Youhei struggles to breath.

With that instance Kyou let him go of his tie.

"Ryou, can you walk home without me?" Kyou asked politely.

I look at both of them then finally gave a weak nod, I turn to walk away from them, when I look back I notice that they were heading for the park. I knew that onee-chan still hasn't gotten over Okazaki-kun, and Sunohara-kun tries his hardest to make onee-chan feel better.

The fact that matters is that she needs to talk to someone; unfortunately I'm not that person. When I did try to talk to her about it, I would only remind her of the pain and she break down crying. But somehow I feel that Sunohara-kun may be the key to her happiness. However onee-chan is far too stubborn to notice the things in front of her.

I took the long way home, it was a beautiful evening and I enjoy walks. Then suddenly I notice a really familiar person sitting on a grassy hill ahead in the distance. He had what appears to be a sketch book in his hands as he stares at the sunset and back moving his pencil rapidly. A sudden rush of happiness and excitement came to my heart; I feel a smile forming at my cheeks_._

"Hiiragi-san," I call out waving at him.

He looks over to see me waving smiling brightly towards him from down the grassy hill. A sudden rush of delight and thrill came to his heart to see as he sees me. Somehow the dim light of the sun setting on his body made him look angelic, my heart beats fast.

"Oh it's her! Okay act natural Kappei. Act smooth!" He says to himself.

"Hello! Fujibayashi-san!" he jumped up to his feet and started to wave passionately. "How are you..." Kappei couldn't even finish the sentence as he tripped over his own feet and started to roll down the hill until he hit the pavement of the sidewalk very hard.

"Ouch!" he whimpers.

"Real smooth Kappei," he mumbles under his breath.

My eyes widen to see him rolling down the hill and hitting the sidewalk, motionless.

"Oh no," a cry came out from me as I run towards the body on the ground. "Are you okay Hirragi-san?" My cries grew louder, my heat skips a beat as his body starts to stir.

"Yeah..." he moans struggling to get on his feet. "I'm alright," he smiles at me, then noticing blood running down his forehead from a small cut. "Aw man," he moans.

After a few alcohol wipes, a disinfected spray and a bandage, and some tears later, his tears. I manage to bandage Kappei forehead from the small cut.

"There, it should be all better now," my mouth form a smile as while I put my first aid kit back into my school bag for times such as this.

"Fujibayashi-san... I'm afraid I'm a little clumsy," his face reddened. "I guess I owe you two great thank you," he smiles at me.

I smile back.

Before I knew it, I find myself sitting on a nearby wooden bench from where he fell, looking towards a small river. The awkward silence between us just makes me rather anxious; I still couldn't believe that we came across each other again. It's hard to hide my own enthusiasm, and how I swiftly notice he is trying to do so as well, cause us to blush a deep red.

We sit beside each other at each end wooden bench blushing, just waiting for each other to say something first. I just look down at the ground; playing with my feet, at the corner of my eye he is doing the same. At first I think he is imitating me, but he then glances at my direction and starts to move his mouth about to say something, but no words come out and he went back playing with his feet.

Just say something before he goes away I encourage myself in her mind, but my nerves get the better end of me and we continue to sit there very awkwardly.

"How are you," we both ask, but at exactly the same time.

"Ummm," we both say in unison.

"Eh you go first," in unison again.

We both blush and look away; third time is defiantly not the charm this time. I couldn't understand it, why couldn't I say a word without stumbling over my own thoughts? When I spent time with him in the cafe place I really did feel comfortable with him and we talk for hours. So why am I nervous around him now? I just feel like running away right there, but...something is keeping me for doing so.

So many questions I wanted to ask him since we part ways and before I could utter a single letter out Kappei is the first to ask.

"Umm so how are you Fujibayashi?" He asks, finally relaxing himself.

"I'm doing well... but the last few days were not so well for me," I answer not noticing that I form a sad smile on my lips. My eyes starts to turn misty and then I start to cry, thinking back on my onee-chan crying face at the tennis court in where we both realize the truth...Okazaki loves Nagisa.

Kappei notice the sudden sadness in my eyes, and reached down his pocket and offer me his blue handkerchief.

"Oh? What happen?" he ask.

He then moves closer to me, but still at two arms length, I see the concern in his eyes through my tears.

"Well, a boy I liked for a long time chose another girl to be with," I wipe the tears with the handkerchief.

Then my heart stop for a moment, I just reveal my greatest sorrow to him. I didn't know how or more importantly why? I hardly know him and yet I opening my heart to him.

"Oh...sorry to hear that," he apologise.

His word of kindness makes my heart feel warm.

"You shouldn't apologise Hiiragi-san. It isn't your fault, besides that girl happens to be my friend, so I'm happy for her," I nod. "And I know maybe is some other future my other self is with him..." I turn towards the river.

However…I would like my other me to see the other you I said in my head.

"I see...well I wish the last few days were good for me as well," he sighs slouching down on the bench.

I moved closer to him unaware we were at now arm length.

"Oh, is there something wrong?" This time the look of concern is my own.

For a split moment, he raises his arms and I expect his arm to wrap around me, however he just rest them behind his head and I hear a soft sigh from him. For some reason…I want his arm to be around me, but the only thing that is around my shoulders is disappointment.

I didn't know why but... I want him to touch me…

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm not making any money with selling my paintings and drawings, so I have been trying to find an actual job for a while, but things haven't been going so well with it," he answers. slouching even more.

"You shouldn't slouch, it's not good for you back," I softy scold him touching him on the shoulder.

His body is warm beneath my fingertips.

"Okay!"He sits back up straight up eagerly.

"That's better," I giggle lightly.

Then he starts to laugh with me, and I could see his sweet smile like I did the last time we met. I could feel my cheeks warming up as I admire his smile more so then I should.

"So why couldn't you get a job?" I ask hoping he didn't notice me staring so intently at his smile.

"Well... I always have a problem with job interviews, I'm afraid I don't have any good skills in that type of area. I always make a fool of myself," he kicks a small stone near his foot. "That and it's hard to get hired when you don't have a home," he adds.

My heart stops again as I gasp my hands over my mouth. I have no idea how much my heart can take…A young man who I met and help…A young man who I never thought to see again, yet very happy to see…Is homeless…I already feel my eyes start to water. I didn't know why I was crying, all I know is that my hands start to tremble as I try to wipe my tears again in the already soak handkerchief.

Kappei gently took the handkerchief and delicately wipe my tears away from my eyes. He then uses his thumb to stroke away the ones on my cheek. I lean forward feeling his hand palming my face; his hand feels very warm as it touch the skin of my cheek. I completely lost control myself, I would have never had the courage or the will to do such a thing…but being with him…I been starting to have emotions and other feelings I never knew I have.

We both realize what is happening, we drifted away immediately and both shared another blush.

I almost kiss him, and he almost kisses me.

Yet another thing…I would never have the courage to do…

Why is this happening to me I wonder?

Why am I getting all these feelings all at once?

These feelings are different from the feelings of Okazaki-kun.

Yet…I embrace them even more.

"You mean you don't have a home? Where are you staying?" I finally speak up when I catch my breath.

Kappei shrugs his shoulders and his faces starts to pout.

"Well I did stay in a nice inn but I couldn't afford to stay there, and the money I have I need for food. So the place I'm staying tonight is underneath this bench," he answers with a sarcastic glorious grin.

"That's terrible."

I stutter over my words, the panic starting to surface again, I try to calm myself down. A deep breath fills me as I counted down from three in my head. It still didn't help me…

"You're telling me, it's going to suck if it rains tonight," he points at the cracks between the wooden seats in the wooden bench.

Then to add emphasis he actually sticks his whole hand between the cracks, after his index finger waves at me, we both share another affectionate laugh.

Until I met Kappei I never laugh this hard…

Is he the reason why....?

"But you can't stay here like this forever..." I struggle to say after catching my breath.

"Well, If I can get a job, then I can afford to stay somewhere, so I need to settle with this," he chuckles but it is now my turn to see the sadness.

"No!" I raise my voice at him, much to my very own surprise.

This is the first time I ever raise my voice to anyone like that, but it's not a raise voice of scolding it's a raise voice of concern and worry.

"But, where else can I stay?" he shrugs.

"You can stay with me," I blurter out before even thinking about it.

When I see the look on Hirragi stun face, I start to panic and I blush intensely.

I just invited a man I hardly know…to my home.

But I trap myself into a corner; I can't say it is a joke all along because he doesn't have an alternate place to stay. If he agrees I can't turn him down either and if he does stay…onee-chan is going to kill him. I began to panic again until one thing pop in my mind that will help save both of us.

"What I mean is, my parents have a shed that they hardly use anymore, so you can stay there until you have a job," I corrected myself, however the single thought of him being in my room is something that...I then shake my head getting that image out of my mind.

I can't think about that...not until when I'm older I scold myself. All these unexpected emotions are overwhelming that I'm scared my heart might burst. You hardly know him, I reminded myself. You should not have these types of feelings towards someone you don't know…

But I do know him.

His name is Hiiragi Kappei, a traveller from out of town, a very gentle and sweet young man. He is soft spoken but very cheerful, and is a little clumsy. He enjoys painting and drawing of anything and everything that he happens to enjoy, he vows to give me a special 'thank you' because of my kindness.

But the most important thing about him is...he makes me smile.

"But... I can't, you help me some many times, and I don't want to be any more of a burden, besides what happen if your sister catches me? You said she would beat me up right?" he starts to panic.

"Don't worry; I will try my best for you not to get caught, besides... I feel like I need to help you." I promise him.

***

We found ourselves in my family's shed, setting up a sleeping bed and pillow for him.

It is a small shed that my family use for storage, it is pretty cramp due my father's old rusty tools that he never set a finger on and my mother's old cookware. After some organizing we manage to have enough room for a person to sleep on.

I would be lying to myself if invited him to stay in my room didn't cross my mind, but I worry for Kappei well being if he was ever caught. Even though it would keep him dry when it rains, it wouldn't help him to keep warm during the nights, or sleeping in a comfortable bed.

"Are you sure this is all right Fujibayashi-san?" Kappei asks placing his travelling satchel right beside the pillow.

He is nervous but tries to keep his demeanour in a subtlety approach, his eyes starts to wonder back and forth to each corner of the shed. His shoulder hardens and his arms motionless, I can tell his worry, but I gave him a smile.

"Yes, my parents never used this shed," I hold his hand trying to calm him down. His hand is tense as I touch it. "It may not be much but, at least you keep dry from the rain." I feel his hand softening he starts to relax.

"You help me... again Fujibayashi-san." His voice softens he holds my hand with both of his." I guess I really need to think of a way to truly thank you..." his eye starts to shine down at me.

I could feel my heart beating from my chest, his soft brown eyes fixes on mine; I lose myself in its depths.

"Don't worry about it, Hiiragi-san..."

Before he can utter another world I could hear my onee-chan's laughter from outside, I look at the shed's door to hear the voices of her and Sunohara-kun. When I turn my attention back to Hiiragi he freezes with terror, I place my fingers on my lips.

"Shhh..." I whisper to him.

My hand opens the shed door to a tiny crack, enough to peek outside; I can see Sunohara talking with onee-chan, her back at me and Sunohara facing my way. I gasp when I notice Sunohara-san staring at me hiding in the shed, he raise his eye brow.

"What are you staring at?" Kyou ask, I nearly faint as she about to turn around, then a miracle happen.

Before onee-chan turn completely around to see me, Sunohara-san puts his hand on her shoulder, she stop mid way and looks back to him.

"It nothing...I saw nothing," he chuckles.

Somehow...he knows.

"You are so strange sometimes Youhei!" Kyou raises her voice as she slaps his hand away from her shoulder. "Honesty can't you be normal for more than a hour?" she asks.

Sunohara just laughs out loud.

"It's nothing Kyou...I was just looking for your scooter that's all," he laughs grew louder. "I just want to see it."

"Oh you want to see it?" she pauses putting her finger on her chin. "Fine it is in the garage let's go..." she guides him to the garage.

A single sigh escapes me

"Is the course clear..."

A whisper weakens out; I turn to see a half body, half grieving card board box right by my feet, I find myself giggling at the site of him trying to hide in it.

"Shhh..." I put a finger to my lips. "Please stay here and not make a noise...I will be back soon after I greet my sister."

He nods.

***

I didn't come back to late in the evening...

I didn't have a single chance to go back, because of Onee-chan drag me into watching a movie, she force Sunohara-kun to pay for both of us as payment for showing the scooter to him.

It is very late in the evening when I return home.

"Hiiragi-san," I whisper through the door as I lightly knock.

There is no answer and I began to worry if he felt uncomfortable and just left, and I won't be able to see him again.

"Hiiragi-san," I whisper again as I open the door slowly enough to peek through.

From the crack opening I can see him lying on the sleeping bag on his side, and the soft snores reach my ears. I find myself making a smile as I continue to watch him from the door, I didn't know why I did so, but I knee beside him to get a closer look on him.

He is far handsome more than I realize when I take another look at him, and I can feel my cheeks starting to burn.

I have no idea that I capable to do such things... in fact I always think that I can never be as bold as many girls I know at school.

I jump as Hiiragi turns on to his back, fearing that his eyes open and notice me looking down at him...and my fears came true as he slowly open is eyes.

"Fujibayashi-san?" he whispers.

"Hi..."

"Hi"

Then we talk for hours late into the night. There is so much to talk to him about, so many things to share, and the whole time I didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt the same like the day we meant, and I enjoy every second of it. Happiness fills me as I talk to him, and the way he smiles sweetly at me, I knew he felt the same.

The sun reaches into the small cracks of the shed, giving us its affection.

"Wow...we have been talking all night Fujibaysashi-san...I completely lost track of time," he chuckles. "I hope you're not tired."

"Actually I am little tired," fatigue finally catching up to me. I yawn. "Maybe I should go before Onee-chan finds out that I'm not in bed, are you going to be okay?"

He nods. "Yes I'm going to take a little nap, and then go out to find a job again."

"I hope you do find a job Kappei," I then cover my mouth as I realize that I just address him by his first name. "I'm sorry for being so rude," I bowed in front of him. Then I felt his hand palm the top of my head and run my hair.

"It's fine...Fujibayashi," he nods. "It's okay if you address me by its first name, In fact I prefer if you do...but would it be okay if I call you Ryou?" he asks.

I eagerly nod; it would have been much easier for him to address me by my first name since it is short.

"I just hope I do well today..." Kappei sighs.

"Well I could tell your fortune for you," I offered.

"Eh, you mean you interested in fortune telling Ryou?

"Of course," I am a little surprise at myself for not even mentioning one of my favourite hobbies to him during the long talks that we had so far. I excitingly took the deck of playing cards and proceeded to shuffle them.

"You use playing cards? I thought you use tarot cards to read someone fortune?" he asks politely.

"Well everyone has their one way, besides I would love to use tarot cards but there are a little expensive," I explain after shuffling the deck of cards some more I folded it into a fan and place them in front of him. "Please pick three cards." I decide to use a general reading.

He was hesitating at first, but after a few seconds he did so, then he handed to cards to me.

"Shall I begin?"

Kappei nods.

I place the first card on the floor, the first card he pick that represent the Past.

The Ace of Spades

"Something terrible in the past, a death of someone close to you or an illness," I explain, I notice that Kappei hold his right hand right away, he eyes looked away from me.

"Should I stop?"

"No...Continue, besides it bad luck to stop a reading mid way isn't?"

I nodded as I place the second card on the floor, the second card represent Present

The Two of Hearts

I blushed. "Umm... Romantic vibe in the air as we speak...

I notice that Kappei's cheeks started to turn pink.

I place the third card on the floor, the card represent Future.

The Ten of Spades

I then froze as the card appeared in front of me, my eyes widen and I became silent.

"What is it Ryou? What's wrong?" he asks.

"....Illness...a weaken health...fatal," I struggle to speak.

"Oh..." he held his hand again.

"Sorry...this isn't a happy fortune telling as I hope for Kappei..." I bowed.

"Hey," he patted me on the shoulder. "It is just for fun right? I mean it not actually going to come true..." he encourages me; my eyes couldn't look away from the three cards on the ground. "You must be tired...just get some sleep Ryou, I'll be fine here for now."

"Take care Kappei," I said before I left him alone.

I just hope the fortune is wrong...

* * *

_A/N Okay this is my first time writing in first person I'm not use to yet, me and fellow writer Altamaru decided to put the Ryou chapters in first person as like she telling a story. My name is Alexander by the way and I'm actually going to make a actual fanfiction account soon, after this story is over._

_Updates may take longer for me as I am busy shorting out stuff in my life._

_For those of you who are not familiar with the character Hirragi Kappei he is a character in the VN of Clannad and is also Ryou love interest, I not going to go through much details without giving out spoilers in this arc or the game._

_But he is very easy going (VERY EASY GOING), has strange way to approach life and has a rather dark sense of humour. Over all he's a great guy and is more compatible with Ryou then she is Tomoya. _


	14. Important Message

Sorry Readers and Reviewers but this story has to be put on hold for now. There is a big argument between the writers and we can't seem to settle the matter. If worse comes to worse this story might be cancelled, hopefully it wont come down to that.


End file.
